Decisiones
by usakochiba01
Summary: en esta vida siempre habra gente que quiera decidir por ti, te toca no perder la cabeza ante lo que tus ojos ven, puede no ser la verdad, entendido serena y haruka? . pesimo sumary, entren y lean D/H
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen, ya quisiera y, solo en mi cabecita loca puedo hacer lo que quiera con ellos, esta historia esta ubicada en un universo alterno donde ellos ya tiene una vida "armada " por así decirlo

Todos los días tenemos que tomar decisiones, grandes o pequeñas, algunas se toman sin esfuerzo alguno, otras requieren de profundas reflexiones y aun así se duda de esto, existen aquellas que tememos tomar e inclusive aquellas que no nos damos cuenta, al menos fingimos que no puesto que cada paso que damos nos llevara a ello, aunque queramos evitarlo, la pregunta aquí es ¿adonde llevaran todas las decisiones tomadas?

El inicio

El imponente escritorio de caoba recibe el golpe de las carpetas que deja caer enfurecido mientras se recarga en el asiento de cuero, se cruza de brazos y mira a las personas que lo rodean.

-y esto es solo el estimado, si los informes son ciertos….

Dice un joven de cabello pelirrojo que es interrumpido por una voz femenina.

-ja, no será la primera vez que tus informantes fallan, ¿Por qué no confiarnos en que así será,… una vez mas Rubeus ?

Le dice burlonamente

- por que confiar es de estúpidos Esmeralda, y errores como esos se pagan caro

Corta una tercera voz que proviene de un costado de la habitación donde un hombre la mira fríamente logrando enfurecer a esmeralda quien da un paso hacia él.

- Y a ti quien diablos te pidió opinión Jedite por que no vas y …

-Basta

Interrumpe otra voz femenina con un toque de acero en la voz

-En vez de estar peleando deberían buscar un plan que funcione y no perder el tiempo en sus niñerías

Dice la pelirroja que viste un vestido como segunda piel y con paso firme se acerca y se sienta en un respaldo de la silla de cuero atrás del escritorio mientras le habla melosamente

-Supongo que estará de acuerdo conmigo Doctor Tomoe

-en lo único que estoy de acuerdo Kaolinet es que debemos actuar rápido y si no se les ocurre nada sugiero que se vayan.

Dice con fastidio el doctor incluyendo con la mirada a la pelirroja sentada en el costado de la silla quien se desconcierta momentáneamente pero recupera el porte y sonríe para después avanzar con paso felino hacia la puerta, salida que es seguida por los demás que se despiden con un movimiento de cabeza mientras el Doctor Tomoe observa las carpetas abiertas sobre el escritorio, fijando su atención en la foto de un hombre pelinegro, piel clara, ojos azules y después de un momento la avienta hacia la chimenea y enfurecido observa como las llamas devoran las hojas mientras en otra oficina del complejo comercial

-Maldita sea, no podemos dejar que nos gane esos contratos

Exclama enfurecido Rubeus.

-Si dejas de gritar probablemente saquemos algo en claro

Interviene con aire de fastidio Jedite

-Pues él al menos trata de hacer algo

Reclama Esmeralda.

Kaolinet toma un folder del escritorio y lo hojea como al descuido mientras los demás se reclaman entre si, los observa un momento y saca un hoja del folder que avienta sobre el escritorio mientras habla

-Esa empresa solo tiene una debilidad.

-Vamos Kaolinet, -Interrumpe Jedite - El primer ataque no funciono y supongo que después de eso le buscaran protección.

-Cierto, pero yo no me refería a él, sino a ella.

Mientras clava una larga y roja uña en la foto que tiene la hoja.

-Vaya, ahora planeas atacar a la "princesa", interviene Rubeus burlonamente– podemos suponer que no es nada personal verdad?

-Por supuesto que no, son solo negocios y a alguien se le tenia que ocurrir algo en esta habitación.

-Claroooo - interviene Esmeralda molesta por la puya – y que te abandonen cuando según tú tenías todo seguro, no viene al caso.

-Vete al diablo Esmeralda.

-Basta, negocios son negocios y esto se llevara a cabo, o a ninguno de nosotros les gustaran las consecuencias., esa empresa tiene que caer, por las buenas o por las malas

dice Jedite mientras toma de golpe la hoja y se da la media vuelta para salir de la oficina seguido por Rubeus mientras Esmeralda se despide con un movimiento burlón dejando a Kaolinet a solas mientras saca del cajón un portarretratos de plata donde una pareja sonríe a la cámara, él sonriente pero un poco seco y ella se cuelga amorosa de su brazo.

-te dije que tarde o temprano me las pagarías, ¿y que crees? Ya llego ese tiempo.

En otro lugar en la ciudad una persona se encuentra sentada en la orilla de la cama mientras observa la foto de una mujer con infinita tristeza.

-Se supone que debo dejar de amarte, se supone que debo comprender que lo nuestro nunca podrá ser, pero aun así mi corazón no entiende como después de tanto dolor mi cuerpo sigue en pie, aun extrañándote tanto.

Suspira, se para de la cama y con un ultimo vistazo a la habitación toma el saco, se lo pone y cierra la puerta tras de si mientras su cara vuelve a mostrar su mascara habitual.


	2. Conociendonos

**Disclaimer: los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen, ya quisiera y, solo en mi cabecita loca puedo hacer lo que quiera con ellos, esta historia esta ubicada en un universo alterno donde ellos ya tiene una vida "armada " por así decirlo y muy diferente a la que conocemos.**

****************************************************************************

_Todos los días tenemos que tomar decisiones, grandes o pequeñas, algunas se toman sin esfuerzo alguno, otras requieren de profundas reflexiones y aun así se duda de esto, existen aquellas que tememos tomar e inclusive aquellas que no nos damos cuenta, al menos fingimos que no puesto que cada paso que damos nos llevara a ello, aunque queramos evitarlo, la pregunta aquí es ¿adonde llevaran todas las decisiones tomadas?_

_**CAPITULO 1**_

_**Conociéndonos**_

La luz se filtra por los ventanales que forman la pared sur d la oficina, iluminando un despacho de ultima tecnología, sobrio, discreto, elegante, con equipo suficiente para dirigir la multinacional desde ahí, la sala de cuero café, la mesa de cristal ahumado, el bar empotrado a la pared y el escritorio reflejan líneas sencillas mientras el dueño de la oficina permanece en meditación ante el amplio ventanal viendo sin ver la panorámica de la ciudad; la ropa que viste es de gran calidad, pantalón oscuro de vestir, camisa de manga larga doblada hasta los codos, los dos primero botones desabrochados mientras el saco y la corbata descansan en el respaldo de uno de los sofás y el fax transmite ininterrumpidamente unos toques en la puerta lo sacan de sus pensamientos

-Adelante contesta voz firme

-Darién?

- Dime

-Esta todo listo

-Ok, bajo enseguida

La mirada del recién llegado se dirige hacia el saco y la corbata y Darién solo le hace una mueca de "ya lo se" y toma la corbata se la avienta y se pone el saco a juego mientras cierra la puerta tras de si.

En el elevador conversan sobre negocios mientras esperan bajar al lobby

-Por cierto, ya esta lista la nueva contratación.

-Ok. Espero que todo bien

-Si, poco usual pero es lo mejor.

-Sabes que confió plenamente en ti Seiya

-Lo se, y créeme que no te defraudara mi elección, nos espera en el loby

-Por?

-Dale el visto bueno y estará adentro.

-Vale

Contesta mientras atiende una llamada mientras las puertas del elevador se abren y la recepcionista les dirige una mirada, su compañera le da un discreto codazo para que cierre la boca.

-Disculpa. Le dice apenada

-Si, (suspira) se ven fenomenales los dos - su mirada recorre la presencia de los dos recién llegados. - Pero olvídate de ellos, son simplemente inalcanzables.

Un joven de cabellos color arena separa del sofá que esta en el loby esperando noten su presencia.

Darién cuelga el celular mientras con la mirada interroga a Seiya, este solo asiente con la cabeza y se acercan a joven.

-Darién Chiba buenas tardes

le dice mientras le tiende la mano

-Buenas tardes- saluda con voz levemente ronca- Tenou Haruka

Darién recorre con la mirada el esbelto cuerpo del joven observando el impecable traje que viste color arena oscuro, al observar el cuello una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro

Seiya sigue el recorrido y se detiene en el mismo punto

- y tu corbata?

-Hace demasiado calor –responde Haruka

-Concuerdo con eso, sígueme - responde Darién y sale por las puertas de vidrio del edificio corporativo y se apresura a bajar los escalones con Seiya y Haruka siguiéndolo mientras se acerca a un limosina aparcado enfrente. Darién solo voltea hacia Seiya mientras este se encoge de hombros

-Si quieres platicar esta es la mejor opción.

Darién solo mueve la cabeza y sube sin esperar al chofer para que le abra la puerta Seiya y Haruka lo siguen

Se oye una voz por el intercomunicador

-A casa señor?

-Si por favor, contesta Darién mientras toma una carpeta que le tiende Seiya donde se muestra el expediente de Haruka, le da un vistazo y la hace aun lado.

-Prefiero que me cuentes tú.

-No hay mucho que contar, responde Haruka

-Ex piloto de formula uno -empieza a enumerar Seiya – especialista en conducción de vehículos, domina dos artes marciales y tres idiomas, sabe pilotear helicópteros además de ser un excelente corredor de pista y de fondo.

Darién busca la mirada de Haruka y este se la sostiene, complacido Darién se voltea hacia Seiya y le dice

–hecho, como siempre buena elección Seiya.

-Gracias, le responde el aludido.

Y realizan el resto del trayecto en silencio hasta llegar a una lujosa mansión y se detienen un momento ante la reja que se abre automáticamente después de unos instantes para dar paso a la limosina hasta la rotonda de la entrada, frena y Darién abre la puerta para salir mientras apaga el celular y se mete en la bolsa del saco el bluetooh le avienta el PDA a Seiya pero el aparato es interceptado por Haruka quien lo atrapa al vuelo.

-Buenos reflejos -le dice Seiya.

Haruka solo asiente con la cabeza y se lo entrega mientras la llegada de un revuelo blanco y amarillo aterriza en los brazos de Darién quien la recibe con gusto

-Hola preciosa, le dice Darién mientras le da un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Hola, le contesta ella con un pequeño mohín mientras le dice –llegaste tarde

-Culpa mía,- le dice Seiya mientras levanta la mano

-Aja, y crees que te voy a perdonar? le dice la rubia mientras le da un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo.

-Por favor? Le dice Seiya

-Tendré que pensarlo, le dice mientras le brinda una sonrisa y se queda viendo al recién llegado, Darién se da cuenta y los presenta

-perdón preciosa, Haruka Tenou, el nuevo guardaespaldas, Haruka ella es Serena.

La recién llegada observa de arriba abajo al chico para después de un momento decirle

-Cuídalo mucho por favor, y le regala una sonrisa

Por un segundo un levísimo rubor cubre las mejillas de Haruka pero desaparece de inmediato y asiente con la cabeza.

-Vamos,

le dice Serena mientras jala a Darién de una mano hacia la zona arbolada que esta a un costado de la mansión y Darién se deja llevar complacido, en el ultimo momento la rubia se voltea y le dice a Haruka

-Me puedes llamar Serena

mientras continua jalando a Darién entre risas.

Seiya se da la vuelta para entrar a la casa y le hace una seña a Haruka para que lo siga.

-No deberíamos? Le dice pensativo viendo como la pareja se aleja

-No, este es un lugar seguro y a él le gusta estar a solas con ella, créeme que no apreciarían tu interrupción. Le explica mientras entra a la casa

Haruka observa la casa a todas luces lujosa pero no ostentosa.

Seiya mientras empieza a subir las escaleras hacia las habitaciones le va diciendo a Haruka

-Sígueme escogerás una no muy cerca de Darién no muy lejos de él, después traerán tu equipaje y te instalaras, ok?

Afuera en un claro Darién ha puesto su saco para que Serena tome asiento, pero ella lo levanta del césped y el se deja llevar fingiendo aburrimiento.

-Vamos, vamos, le dice ella, quiero probar nuevamente

Él arquea una ceja fingiendo aburrimiento y al fin se para despacio.

-Solo una vez, le dice él mientras le da un golpecito en la nariz con un dedo.

-Una? Le dice ella mohína

-Si, le dice firme él

Serena lo mira y le sonríe, se para frente a él y su rostro adquiere una seriedad impresionante.

Darién le suelta la mano y su rostro también se vuelve serio, la mira a los ojos y ella asiente con la cabeza, cierran los ojos se separan un paso y sus manos suben lentamente a la orilla del pecho sin tocarse mientras un leve resplandor surge del pecho de cada uno de ellos.

* * *

hola:

si, lo se, tresisglos despues continuo, pero saben, tengo la excusa perfecta, mi pc se murio y apenas resusia, asi que al fin podre gritar como en la peli: ¡¡¡¡Viveeee¡¡¡¡ jajajja.

muchisimas gracias a:

agos2911 alejaym isa1181Nubia Serenity patty ramirez de chiba liebende Lesung

AnnyFanSailorMoon

y espero les guste como se desarrollara la historia, prometo tratar de no tardarme tanto va?

un enorme beso a todos.


	3. ¿Preguntas?

**Disclaimer: los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen, ya quisiera y, solo en mi cabecita loca puedo hacer lo que quiera con ellos, esta historia esta ubicada en un universo alterno donde ellos ya tiene una vida "armada " por así decirlo y muy diferente a la que conocemos.**

****************************************************************************

_Todos los días tenemos que tomar decisiones, grandes o pequeñas, algunas se toman sin esfuerzo alguno, otras requieren de profundas reflexiones y aun así se duda de esto, existen aquellas que tememos tomar e inclusive aquellas que no nos damos cuenta, al menos fingimos que no puesto que cada paso que damos nos llevara a ello, aunque queramos evitarlo, la pregunta aquí es ¿adonde llevaran todas las decisiones tomadas?_

_**Cap. 2**_

_**PREGUNTAS**_

Darién abre lentamente los ojos para observa a Usagui, de repente ella empieza a palidecer y el brillo que sale de su pecho se apaga, con un movimiento de la mano corta el suyo y toma en brazos a Usagui antes de que caiga al suelo desmayada mientras mentalmente se reprende por no ser mas cuidadoso con ella y la toma en brazos para dirigirse a la casa.

Haruka mira por la ventana de su cuarto hacia el bosque y algo llama su atención, rápidamente sale del cuarto y a media escalera se encuentra a Seiya que va subiendo quien lo mira extrañado

-¿Por que tanta prisa?

-la chica rubia se desmayo

Es la respuesta de Haruka que no se detiene, la puerta se abre de un empujón para dar paso a Darien que carga a Serena aun desmayada, Seiya mira a Darién y le pregunta con la mirada, él contesta de la misma forma negando.

-Te ayudo a llevarla a su habitación

Es la voz de Haruka que tiende los brazos hacia Serena pero Darién la aprieta un poco más contra si y niega con la cabeza mientras empieza a subir las escaleras.

-No hay problema, acaba de instalarte, nos vemos después.

Dice Seiya mientras sube las escaleras tras de él sin prestar atención a lo demás.

Haruka analiza un momento la situación mientras piensa en el intercambio de miradas de los dos, análisis que es interrumpido por una joven que lleva su maleta.

-Gracias, yo la llevo desde acá

Le dice serio para después regalarle una sonrisa suave, ante esto la chica se ruboriza completamente mientras ve el movimiento que hace Haruka para acomodarse el pelo y no puede evitar abrir la boca ante la imagen. Haruka sin darse por enterado de la reacción toma la maleta y sube a su cuarto mientras empieza a sacar las cosas mientras su mente vuela a otra parte

_-Vamos, vamos, -le dice con voz risueña- o eres capaz de no hacerlo – le dice con voz retadora-_

_Ja, ¿que quieres perder?_

_Una risa cantarina llena sus oídos mientras observa como la chica de pelo aguamarina se recuesta en la silla y cierra los ojos al contestar. –no se, será que tu…._

_-Disculpe, -interrumpe Haruka mientras se aclara la garganta y llama la atención de una de las jóvenes meseras que atiende la piscina, la chica se apresura a ir a su lado con una charola de bebidas en la mano_

_- me podrías traer un shot de tequila y unos limones por favor._

_-Lo siento señor – responde amablemente la mesera – el bar se abre dentro de tres horas, pero le puedo ofrecer otra bebida._

_Una risita sofocada se escucha a sus espalda y Haruka baja un momento la mirada, suspira y lentamente abre los ojos que fija en la chica, se pasa una mano por el cabello como al descuido y con voz un tono mas ronco le dice a la chica sin despegar la mirada de ella_

_-Lo se, pero aun así quisiera tomar… un shot de tequila, por favor_

_La joven mesera enrojece completamente y pasa saliva con dificultad sin poder despegar la mirada de Haruka quien le sonríe y la chica empieza a tartamudear_

_-Eh, yo, si, no, el bar, -aprieta la charola mas fuerte de los necesario- lo intentare señor, permiso,_

_Y se aleja apresuradamente hacia el bar aun cerrado._

_Haruka voltea a verla socarrona mientras le dice_

_-Trato es trato Michiru y quiero mi recompensa _

_-Nope, le contesta ella con una risita – hasta no ver ante mi el shot no daré por ganada la partida._

_-¿Serias capaz de negarme un beso? –le contesta mientras se acerca lentamente a ella con las intenciones escritas en la mirada _

_- No, pero que conste que este no es en pago de la apuesta_

_-¿No?_

_-No, es solo porque quiero besarte, le dice mientras se acerca más y le pasa los brazos por el cuello para jalarlo hacia ella y besarlo ante la mirada ruborizada de la mesera que ha vuelto con el trago de tequila._

Toc, toc.

Haruka regresa a la realidad mientras la puerta se abre y la misma joven del vestíbulo abre la puerta

-Disculpe, le manda esto el joven Seiya – y le tiende con mano temblorosa un expediente

-Gracias, responde seco y toma el folder y se da la vuelta dejando desconcertada a la chica ante la frialdad mostrada y cierra despacio la puerta.

Haruka abre el folder y empieza a leer datos que ya había investigados y algunos nuevos Nombre: Darién Chiba

Estado civil: soltero

Edad: 29 años

Domicilio: distrito financiero de Juban

Sin familia cercana

Bla, bla, bla, bla piensa Haruka y de la maleta saca su propio expediente y tiende los dos en la cama mientras analiza los datos

Huérfano de padre y madre muertos en un accidente automovilístico, a los 22 años toma el mando de las empresas Takeuchi para convertirla años después en una prospera multinacional llamada Tsukochi con sucursales en mas de treinta países cuyo enfoque principal es la investigación medica y sus diversas ramas. Su mano derecha y hombre de confianza es Seiya Kou, amigo de la infancia por cercanía de sus familias, amistad afianzada desde los años escolares y separados al llegar a la universidad para cursar carreras diferentes, Darién medicina y Seiya empresariales, una tercera persona es Serena Tsukino, ahijada de la familia Chiba con la cual vivió desde los 12 años de edad a la muerte de sus padres, situación que no vario con la muerte del matrimonio Chiba, quedando bajo la tutela del joven Darién.

Haruka hojea al vuelo diversos recortes de las revistas del corazón con fotos de diversos momentos de la vida de ellos tres, blanco favorito de este tipo de revistas al provenir los tres de familias acaudaladas, guapos y sin pareja formal, al menos por parte del joven Kou que frecuentemente se deja ver rodeado de hermosas mujeres pero nunca por mas de tres semanas la misma, sobre Serena y Darién se da por sentado que son pareja a pesar de la diferencia de edades, aunado al hecho de que a ninguno de los dos se le ha visto en compañía de alguien mas.

_¿Será acaso que tendremos un triangulo amoroso aquí?_

Se pregunta Haruka mientras observa la última foto tomada de ellos tres juntos, Serena en medio de los dos chicos que la abrazan por la cintura, Darién mira hacia la cámara y la mano de Seiya descansa sobre la de Serena quien sonríe alegre.

Haruka cierra los expedientes y toma una toalla mientras trata de despejarla mente de todo con una ducha.

En la cocina una mujer revisa la estufa y vigila lo que hay en el horno mientras la puerta de la cocina se abre para dar paso a una alta y guapa mujer de cabello corto azul que observa un momento la cocina y se da media vuelta para salir pero la voz de la cocinera la detiene mientras la señala con el cucharon

-alto ahí Mizuno, no te atrevas a dar un paso mas si no quieres hacerme enojar.

-cree Lita que esa no es mi intención. Lo que si pretendo es preparar todo para la llegada del nuevo guardaespaldas, así que si me disculpas – mientras hace además de abrir la puerta

-pues no, mas preparado no puede estar todo Mizuno, un detallito mas y creo que pedirás banda de música y sabanas de algodón egipcio.

-¿algodón egipcio? –dice por lo bajo la chica- no había tomado en cuenta la posibilidad de que fuera alérgico a algo.

Lita mueve la cabeza mientras una gruesa gota de sudor aparece en su frente, camina hacia Mizuno y le quita la carpeta de entre las manos mientras la jala hacia la barra de la cocina.

-nada, ni una excusa mas, son las cinco de la tarde y te apuesto que nos has tomado nada, que seas una excelente secretaria no quita que dejes de comer.

- lo se, pero a Darién le gusta que este todo a punto y yo no puedo ser menos.

- hay mujer, yo creo que lo que te hace falta en esta vida es una ..

-no otra vez con lo mismo Lita, -la interrumpe la peli azul mientras hace ademan de volver a tomar la carpeta, cosa que no logra al ponerle Lita en plato de humeante sopa – además, si a esas vamos tu también deberías hacer lo mismo, y ya te dije mil veces que me llames Amy, A-MY.

-Ok A-my – le contesta Lita mientras trata de ocultar la sombra de tristeza que pasa por sus mirada – hagamos un trato, tú te quedas con el primer chico guapo que cruce por esa puerta y yo me consigo pareja.

Y no bien termina la frase la puerta se abre y Darién asoma la cabeza

- Lita ¿podrías poner por favor un plato más en la mesa para el nuevo guardaespaldas?, - y mirando a la chica que se esconde detrás de la servilleta – ¿Amy? ¿Te pasa algo?

-no, es solo que esta muy caliente - le dice señalando el plato sin destaparse la boca.

-¿No quieres venir a comer con nosotros? – y ante la negativa de la peli azul – esta bien, Lita, no la dejes levantarse sin que haya comido bien, necesita alimentarse, cuídense – les sonríe a las dos y se retira sin oír ya las carcajadas de las dos chicas.

-jajá, creo que se te olvido pedir que fuera soltero y disponible además de guapo – dice Amy en medio de risas.

-vamos, que soy una excelente cocinera no adivina, -es la risueña respuesta de Lita-

-aja, pero trato es trato, así que el primer chico que cruce esa puerta es tuyo ….

y hace una floritura con la mano señalando a la puerta de la cocina con gesto risueño y las dos abren los ojos de par en par al observar a Haruka que las mira serio mientras trata de comprender el por que de las alegres carcajadas que causan su presencia.

-Disculpa, ¿interrumpo algo?

Es la voz de un joven alto, serio y pelo castaño que mueve un poco los lentes al observar a Lita quien permanece como estatua al verlo, sus mejillas se colorean y se da la vuelta mientras finge revisar lo que hay en la estufa.

-Nada Taiki, pasa por favor, -interviene Amy- ¿como se encuentra Serena?

Taiki mira de reojo a Haruka y vuelve su mirada a Amy nuevamente, ante esto Haruka rompe el silencio y se presenta

-buenas tarde, soy Haruka Tenou, el nuevo empleado.

-El es Taiki Kou, el doctor de la familia y yo soy Amy Mizuno, -señala Amy

-secretaria del señor Chiba – completa Haruka

-no creo que a Darién le guste que le llames señor, -dice Taiki sin despegar la vista de Lita que finge no verlo.

-Yo opino igual pero… seria bueno ver la cara que pone cuando lo hagas – es la voz de Seiya que va entrando a la cocina y que abraza rápidamente a Taiki a modo de saludo para después dirigirse junto a Lita a quien le lanza miradas interrogantes que Lita se empeña en no ver para disgusto de Taiki, cosa que es notada por Haruka quien no pierde detalle.

- ¿como sigue Serena?- interviene Amy para romper el silencio

-todo normal, ningún cambio.

-¿la rubia ya esta bien?- pregunta Haruka

-yo siempre he estado bien, pero gracias por preguntar, se escucha una voz coqueta de la puerta que da al patio.

Las chicas se apresuran a abrazar a la recién llegada mientras Seiya se cruza de brazos y solo observa a la recién llegada, Taiki la saluda de beso discretamente y Seiya solo mueve la mano en señal de saludo.

La recién llegada, una rubia con tacones altísimos se para enfrente de Haruka y le sonríe coqueta mientras se presenta.

-hola, soy Mina Aino, un placer saludarte, espero puedas decir lo mismo de mi.

Todos observan con atención la escena, Mina es famosa en la casa por su manía de bromear con todos los chicos y mas de uno ha caído bajo sus redes falsamente, pues hasta ahora nadie ha podido alcanzar el corazón de la rubia, así que todos los presentes se preparan para observa la reacción de Haruka quien se la observa un momento, da un paso atrás y la rubia deja escapar una risita de triunfo, Haruka la mira de soslayo, cierra los ojos, los abre lentamente se acomoda el mechón de pelo innecesariamente y con voz levemente ronca le habla al tiempo que su mano cae suavemente sobre el hombro de Mina.

- Mucho gusto, Tenou…. A tus órdenes.

La habitación se queda en completo silencio al observar a Mina quien luce confundida ante el asombro de todos, ¿será que al fin encontró quien le plante cara a la famosísima rompecorazones? Parece leerse en el rostro de todos pero Mina no es de las que pierden fácilmente, respira profundo, sonríe y mueve el pelo con una mano mientras desliza su dedo por la camisa de Haruka

-lo que…. ¿guste?

Haruka sonríe sin despegar la vista de ella y se inclina un poco hacia ella, pero Seiya carraspea y rompe la tensión de la habitación, Mina fulminándolo con la mirada le echa un ultimo vistazo a Haruka y le dice a Seiya

-¿ te duele la garganta Kou? Mira que el doctor esta a la mano, tu dices.

- no, solo que algunas cosas son difíciles digerir.

-tu lo has dicho – es la cortante respuesta de Mina para asombro de todos, Mina siempre se ha caracterizado por ser el alma de la casa, pero con Seiya es otro cantar, aunque nadie se explica por que siendo Mina prima de Serena y gran amiga de Darién no se lleve con Seiya, pero el celular de este deja al aire cualquier respuesta que fuera a dar.

-Kou al habla

-hola, solo llamaba para ver si estabas libre esta tarde, hay una gala de beneficencia por la noche y..

Seiya abandona la cocina para contestar esa llamada

- Kaolinet por favor, no, no, no, la respuesta sigue siendo no, no estoy libre hoy, mañana ni nunca, esperaba que lo entendieras pero no encuentro manera más suave de decírtelo.

- vamos, yo se que estas cansado pero yo puedo..

-no gracias, mira, la pasamos bien pero hasta ahí, disculpa si te di a entender mas pero pensé que sabias de que iba el juego, lo siento no me llames mas.

Y cuelga el celular de golpe mientras se pasa la mano por el pelo en señal de frustración mientras vuelve a reclamar mentalmente el olvido que provoco la confusión, había salido con Kaolinet a ultimas fechas, pero los problemas de la empresa le había echo olvidar las fechas que cuidaba celosamente, el cansancio, y que Mizuno se enfermara y faltara tres días a la empresa habían permitido que el acostumbrado ramo de flores y el regalo que anunciaba el fin de una relación no llegara al departamento de Kaolinet, él había regresado de un viaje de negocios y la había encontrado en su departamento, lista para recibirlo…. en la cama.

No podía negar que era una belleza, que fue lo que le llamo la atención en la gala que la conoció, las largas negociaciones, el cansancio y alguna frustración guardada en el viaje lo hicieron decidir posponer el rompimiento a la mañana siguiente, después de todo ella comprendería, y una noche mas no cambiaria nada, pero al despertar la mañana siguiente comprendió el error, al no verla a su lado, solo una nota mandándole besos firmada como " tu amor eterno", sorpresa completada al abrir el periódico y ver una nota "filtrada por amigos íntimos de la pareja" donde anunciaba un pronto compromiso. Echo que desmintió inmediatamente con un frio comunicado de prensa por parte de la empresa y que Kaolinet no le perdono.

_-Nunca, óyelo bien, nunca debiste despreciarme, no importa lo que hagas, tarde o temprano pagaras caro el haberme hecho esto, - le decía Kaolinet blandiéndole el periódico en la cara donde aparecía el comunicado de prensa_

_Seiya solo la miraba con rostro calmo, para mayor disgusto de Kaolinet_

_- tarde o temprano pagaras todo lo que me haces, -le dijo antes de tirarle el periódico a través del escritorio- tarde o temprano alguien te cobrara lagrima por lagrima._

_Seiya no respondió, la vio fijo, pulso el intercomunicador y le dijo a su secretaria_

_-Unazuki la señorita se retira, ¿la acompañas a la puerta?_

_Y sin más palabra observo el taconeo furioso de Kaolinet abandonar la oficina mientras su mirada se dirigía al retrato de ellos tres y lo miraba fijo._

-¿alguna nueva conquista despreciada?

La voz de Darién lo regreso a la realidad y solo hizo un ademan restándole importancia al hecho.

-nada que importe, ¿Cómo esta Usa…, Serena? ¿Ya mejor?

- si, pronto bajara a cenar

-¿lo intento otra vez?

- si, pero yo se lo permití, pensé que no pasaría nada, que quizás con un poco de ayuda podría controlarlo, esta vez era muy pequeño, no como la vez…

-aja, con que hablando de mi a mis espaldas ehhhh

Es la voz de Serena que ha llegado junto a ellos y se cuelga del brazo de los dos, Seiya la mira y en su cara solo se nota una leve palidez, de ahí en fuera todo normal.

-si, yo le decía a Darién que deberíamos encerrarte en una bola de cristal y meterte al laboratorio. – le dice guiñándole el ojo a Darién que le sigue la corriente.

- cierto, y se te olvido la parte de conectarle cables y alimentarla solo con papilla hasta que descubramos que ovni la rapto y confiese donde esta la verdadera Serena.

- malos

Les dice Serena haciendo un puchero y cambia el rostro para decirles muy seria

- Pero yo ya les dije que si es necesario..

-NO

Es la voz al unisonó de los dos hombres que la miran fijo y Darién se acerca para tomarle de la barbilla y decirle viéndola a los ojos.

-mientras yo viva eso no pasara, yo te protegeré pase lo que pase

Y baja su cara para darle un beso en la mejilla pero instintivamente alza la vista y observa la puerta de la cocina, donde se observa a Taiki, Lita, y Mina espiándolos quienes fingen demencia inmediatamente mientras adentro de la cocina Haruka y Amy los observan con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza al observar a Mina que mueve la cabeza en señal de frustración

-diablos, a punto.

Taiki solo estira la mano hacia ella y espera a que Mina saque de su mini bolsa un billete y se lo de.

-NO creo que deberías participar en eso Taiki

Le reprende Amy con voz severa.

-Y yo no creo que Mina haya aprendido, mientras quiera tirar su dinero, estoy a sus ordenes.

- y yo creo que si tuvieras cámaras ocultas en la recamara ganaría.

-he, que dijeron un beso no…

Es la voz de Lita que se detiene ruborizada al ver la expresión de Haruka y Mina le dice

-¿le entras? Apostamos si alguno de nosotros en presencia de más de dos logra ver un beso de Serena y Darién gana

-¿un beso? –Pregunta un poco irónicamente Haruka – ya que ellos son pareja me resulta un poco… rara la idea.

-aja, esa es la idea, pero…. – dice Mina con voz teatral – el ultimo beso que se dieron en publico fue..

-hace 5 meses –dice Amy quien hace gesto de arrepentimiento después de hablar

-espera – interviene Taiki – pero eso fue después de….

-¿de?

Preguntan al mismo tiempo Lita y Haruka

-una tremenda borrachera – es la respuesta de Amy quien toma la carpeta de la encimera y se dispone a salir, no sin antes decir – y creo que las cosas personales deberías ser eso, per-so-na-les – echándole una mirada de reojo a Haruka quien le sostiene la mirada y puede ver que es muy probable que esa no sea la verdadera respuesta.

* * *

hola a todos:

siiiii, al fin mi pc revivio de entre los muerto y puedo continuar con esto.

dudas? dudas?, jaja, a ver, antes que nada aclaremos algo, yo soy enenmiga de poner a Darien como gay, así que a partir de ahi saquen conclusiones niños, (me vi mala, neeeee) jajaja

Haruka: hombre o mujer?, vamos, qe esa pregunta en si es peliaguda, Haruka es.. solo Haruka, personalmente a mi me gusta mas como mujer vestida de hombre, ¿a que es un amor?

dicho esto, entonces si Darien no es gay y Haruka es Haruka como...?, facil, tendran k verlo, jajaja, mas bien leerlo.

un enorme beso y agradecimiento a todos los k me dejaron mensajito, solo me falto a aquello que aun no tiene cuenta en ff, pero, milones de gracias por sus mensajes, les juro que si los tomo en cuenta.

como ven ya me he aplicado mas en la ortografia, ya uso el corrector de word, jeje, bien por mi.

asi que me despido mandandole un enorme beso a tods.

dudas, porras, jitomatazos ya saben.

millones de besos

usakochiba01


	4. ¿Una buena decisión?

**Disclaimer: los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen, ya quisiera y, solo en mi cabecita loca puedo hacer lo que quiera con ellos, esta historia esta ubicada en un universo alterno donde ellos ya tiene una vida "armada " por así decirlo y muy diferente a la que conocemos.**

****************************************************************************

_Todos los días tenemos que tomar decisiones, grandes o pequeñas, algunas se toman sin esfuerzo alguno, otras requieren de profundas reflexiones y aun así se duda de esto, existen aquellas que tememos tomar e inclusive aquellas que no nos damos cuenta, al menos fingimos que no puesto que cada paso que damos nos llevara a ello, aunque queramos evitarlo, la pregunta aquí es ¿adonde llevaran todas las decisiones tomadas?_

_**Cap. 4**_

_**¿Una buena decisión?**_

Amy acaba de redactar un memo en la pc y lo manda a imprimir mientras observa sin ver al ventanal, (costumbre que quizá le pego Darién) mientras recuerda lo sucedido hace tiempo en la casa sobre la apuesta, recuerda como ella sale de la cocina suspirando y apretando la carpeta contra su pecho mientras observa a Darién, Seiya y Serena bromear alegremente, una leve mirada de reojo a la puerta batiente de la cocina le hace captar la mirada de Taiki hacia Lita, y se vuelve a preguntar nuevamente si la decisión de Lita es la correcta, después de todo no es fácil recuperarse de los golpes de la vida, aun cuando estos no dejan marca alguna a su paso, y Lita tiene demasiados de estos, quizás debiera hablar con Taiki sobre eso, si hay alguien que pudiera entenderla seria él, pero el recuerdo de su mirada posada en Lita le causa un leve malestar, cosa que desecha inmediatamente mientras ojea los papeles sobre el escritorio y sin poder evitarlo su mente vuelve al pasado.

_-Y entonces?, le pregunta el joven tomando suavemente su mano_

_Amy mueve la cabeza negativamente y con pesar mientras toma su mano y la aprieta suavemente mientras busca las palabras que hagan menos daño pero estas no llegan._

_-lo siento Taiki, yo…. Tú ocupas un lugar muy especial en mi corazón y ese lugar siempre será tuyo pero lo demás seria mentirte._

_Taiki baja la cabeza sin soltar su mano, respira un momento y con lo que intenta ser una sonrisa la mira a los ojos._

_-sabes que siempre estaré ahí para ti, que me estas dejando por una ilusión, así como también sabes que él nunca será para ti, que no te querrá como yo lo hago, solo te pido una oportunidad para demostrártelo, por favor._

_Y sin querer aprieta un poco más la mano de Amy al ver su sonrisa llena de compasión y ternura y vuelve a bajar la cabeza al escuchar su voz._

_-lo se, lo que me dices no es nuevo se que lo que siento quizá nunca tenga respuesta, pero aun así, te aprecio demasiado como mi amigo para engañarte de esa manera. Si te diera una oportunidad te mentiría y tú eres demasiado valioso para mí como para lastimarte, siempre podremos ser amigos y llevarnos tan bien como hasta ahora y …_

_Y calla al ver como Taiki se levanta de la mesa y le da la espalda mientras guarda silencio y solo acierta a pararse y abrazarlo por la espalda tratando de absorber el dolor de su amigo, Taiki sin voltear toma la mano que aprieta su cintura y la acaricia un poco, Amy recarga su cabeza en su espalda y permanecen en silencio hasta que lentamente Taiki se voltea y le toma la cara entre las manos mientras deposita un suave beso en los labios, recarga su frente contra la suya y le dice:_

_-si supieras cuanto amor alberga mi corazón por ti tú decisión seria diferente, pero eso ahora ya no importa, solo me queda conformarme con tu amistad._

_-veras que pronto amaras a alguien y te olvidaras de mi, que nuestra amistad será de años y …_

_-no por favor, por favor no, ese dolor no se calma con tus palabras, al contrario, por favor solo, solo ……….._

_Y dicho esto toma el saco que descansaba en la orilla del sofá y se acomoda los lentes mientras recoge sin orden alguno los papeles que abarrotan la mesa y los mete en el portafolio ante la mirada atónita de ella y abandona el departamento de Amy no sin antes pararse en el marco de la puerta para dirigirle una ultima mirada cargada de dolor._

_-cuídate mucho por favor._

_Y cierra la puerta tras de si dejando a Amy parada a media habitación junto a la mesa llena de papeles aun por analizar. _

_Después de eso Taiki abandono el puesto que ocupaba en la alta gerencia y se traslado a otra sucursal de la empresa con lo cual lo veía muy poco, las pocas veces que se veían platicaban animadamente pero algo muy sutil cambio entre ellos, la confianza seguía, solo que ahora de una manera diferente. Aun ahora son muy buenos amigos, aunque Taiki ya no este en alta gerencia se hace cargo de una clínica perteneciente a la empresa con gran éxito._

Amy mira la pared donde se encuentra la foto de sus tres amigos: Serena, Seiya y Darién, mientras piensa: Hace ya dos años de eso y cuanta razón tuviste Taiki, él siempre estará lejos de mi.

Se levanta del escritorio, toma la carpeta y encamina sus pasos hacia la sala de conferencias alejando los recuerdos de su mente.

En el estacionamiento de la empresa un deportivo de lujo se estaciona con pocos movimientos y la puerta se abre para dar paso a un joven de cabellos arena que con paso calmo y seguro abre la puerta de atrás y tiende su mano para ayudar a la guapa joven que viaja en el mismo vehículo, mano que es apartada de un ademan juguetón mientras su dueña lo reprende nuevamente.

-Nada, nada, que no me rompo Haruka, además si sigues cuidándome así se te va a pegar lo paranoico de esos dos.

-Es por su seguridad señorita Serena, además el joven Darién y el joven Seiya…..

-Lalalalalala, canta juguetona Serena mientras se tapa los oídos y ignora a Haruka a quien una gruesa gota de sudor le resbala por la frente al ver a Serena hacer eso.

-nada Haruka, ya llevas un mes con nosotros y ya es hora que nos llames por nuestros nombres, además te pasas las horas con Darién, no entiendo por que aun no le llamas por su nombre – se para frente a Haruka cortándole el paso a los ascensores y le reta- a ver, dilo, dilo, dilo, diloooooo

Haruka la mira con la gota de sudor escurriéndole nuevamente mientras dice elevando los ojos al cielo le dice

– Serena

-jajaja, no tonto, yo me refería a Darién, a ver, a ver, D-A-R-I-E-N.

- el joven Darién, perdón, Darién.

-uff, olvídalo, contigo no se puede Haruka, -dice Serena dando media vuela y dirigiéndose a los ascensores mientras su vestido se mueve marcando el contorno de sus piernas, echo que es apreciado por varios hombres en el estacionamiento provocando dos o tres silbidos que son acallados inmediatamente por la feroz mirada de Haruka quien suspira y trata de congeniar en su mente las dos imágenes de Serena, una niña alegre y vivaz y una guapa mujer que camina delante de él. Y esas dos palabras provocan una sonrisa irónica en su cara mientras el ascensor cierra sus puertas con ellos adentro.

Adentro de la sala de conferencias Darién se encuentra revisando unos documentos mientras Seiya hace lo mismo del lado izquierdo suyo, Amy toca suavemente la puerta y entra para tomar asiento a la derecha de Darién pasándole los nuevos documentos que trae en sus manos mientras el hombre que se encuentra al otro extremo de la mesa toma despacio una taza de café sin quitarles la vista de encima ignorando al equipo de abogados que lo acompaña.

Pasados unos momentos Darién levanta la vista hacia Seiya quien asiente con un casi imperceptible movimiento, Darién con calma cierra la carpeta delante de si.

-Te agradecemos la oferta Jedite, pero, empresas Tsukochi no esta interesada en tu oferta, muy buena oferta pero por el momento no nos interesa.

Jedite entrecierra por un segundo los ojos y corta al abogado que empieza a hablar.

-Quizas Darién, ¿te puedo llamar Darién verdad? – Él asiente con un cortes movimiento de cabeza y Jedite continua – quizás Darién si le das tiempo a tu equipo de analizarlo a fondo podrás notar que la cartera que mi empresa te ofrece es excelente y aportara grandes beneficios a tu empresa, además tengo entendido que los principales accionistas son tres y quizás debas consultarlo con los demás y no privarlos de los beneficios, claro que no por eso menosprecio tus decisiones.

-Jedite, ¿te puedo llamar Jedite verdad? – es la voz de Seiya que observa las reacciones de este y continua – como ya te decía Darién, no creemos que esa sea la línea que la empresa desea seguir, no dejamos de reconocer la excelente oferta, pero, no gracias.

Una sonrisa que enmascara molestia adorna la cara de Jedite y se controla para continuar.

-claro, claro, pero no esta de mas insistir un poco, veo que falta uno de ustedes quizás si…

-buenas tardes, - es la risueña voz de Serena que aparece en la entrada de la sala de conferencias y que se dirige con paso firme hacia el asiento junto a Seiya quien lo retira galante y pone su bolsita sobre la silla de a lado sin dejar de sonreírle a Jedite quien se pone momentáneamente de pie para recibir a Serena.

-buenas tardes señorita Serena, hermosa tarde y mas con su compañía.- es su saludo.

Serena sigue sonriendo mientras toma la carpeta que le tiende Amy, le da una breve ojeada, mira a Seiya y a Darién quienes le hacen un movimiento de cabeza y sin darse cuenta imita el movimiento de Darién al cerrar la carpeta y ponerla frente a sin dejar de sonreír.

-como podrás apreciar Serena las inversiones…

-gracias señor Jedite, -remarcando el señor - ya habías comentado con anterioridad la situación y yo estoy de acuerdo con la decisión tomada por la dirección de la empresa.

-quizás sea una decisión que empresas Tsukochi lamente mas adelante… por las ganancias que puede llegar a perder si dejan escapar claro esta – dice Jedite con un tono aparentemente tranquilo pero con cierta carga amenazadora.

Haruka que había permanecido sentado al lado de Amy se tensa ante la amenaza pero un suave toque de la mano de Amy lo detiene y su mirada le dice que espere, sorprendido Haruka observa como Serena sin abandonar la sonrisa de la cara adquiere un cierto aire de "realeza" por llamarlo de algún modo.

-gracias por su preocupación, mas la alta dirección de esta empresa esta perfectamente preparada para hacerse cargo de las decisiones tomadas y sus consecuencias, agradecemos que haya elegido a esta empresa para su propuesta, - y mira a Darién y a Seiya quienes le sonríen tranquilamente y continua - pero no es la línea de trabajo que esta empresa maneja.

Jedite se recarga nuevamente en la silla y vuelve a cortar al equipo de abogados mientras cierra la carpeta.

-de todas maneras ha sido un placer tratar negocios con ustedes, espero no perdamos el contacto.

Acto seguido se levanta de la silla seguido por el equipo de abogados y se despide de mano de todos ignorando olímpicamente a Amy y a Haruka y reteniendo un segundo mas de la cuenta la mano de Serena quien sin abandonar la sonrisa se cuelga del brazo de Darién y permite que Seiya acompañe a la puerta de la sala de conferencias a Jedite y compañia.

Amy nota la mirada de Haruka puesta en la pareja que platica.

-sorprendido?,

-un poco, si. Es la respuesta de Haruka

-como veras Serena no es tan frágil como aparenta, y Darién tampoco es tan suave.

-todos somos algo diferente de lo que aparentamos, a veces es por gusto y otras solo un recurso para seguir adelante – es la respuesta de Haruka que sorprende a Amy pero Haruka ya esta junto a la pareja escuchando los planes para esta tarde.

-uumm, disculpe señorita Mizuno, una joven pregunta por usted en la recepción.

-gracias Rubeus, por favor pásala a mi oficina y con una sonrisa despide al recién llegado mientras le entrega las carpetas de la junta – por favor de camino déjalas en mi escritorio, gracias.

El joven pelirrojo asiente cortésmente con la cabeza y hace ademan de tomar la carpeta restante mientras conversa

-Y como lo tomo, señorita Mizuno?

-Aparentemente muy bien, aunque yo no me confiaría tanto, hay algo en él que no acaba de gustarme, pero negocios son negocios, nos vemos en la oficina.

Son las palabras de Amy quien se da media vuelta e intercambia unas frases con la pareja. Rubeus se despide con una inclinación de cabeza que nadie nota y se dirige a la oficina de Amy, pero de camino una persona llama su atención y se dirige hacia el baño ubicado en la misma planta, ya ahí.

- Y bien, que conseguiste?

Le cuestiona Jedite que se nota molesto, Rubeus suspira, lo mira un momento y le tiende una de las carpetas que el otro observa rápidamente.

-no creo..

-tu no crees nada Rubeus, el que manda aquí soy yo, además solo estoy cumpliendo una propuesta de negocios, porque.. que seria de un hombre si no cumple su palabra.

Rubeus aprieta los labios pero no dice nada, toma nuevamente la agenda que le dio y ladea la cabeza evitando el "golpe cariñoso" que le da Jedite de despedida, espera unos minutos para salir del baño y dejar las carpetas en la oficina de Amy.

-Hola guapo, donde anda la preciosa señorita Mizuno?

Es la voz de Mina que ha entrado en la oficina causando un sobresalto a Rubeus que la ve un poco turbado y Mina aprovecha para jugar un poco con él.

-Y bien? O te comieron la lengua… los ratones o solo es mi presencia la que te hace sonrojar? –mientras le guiña un ojo coquetamente, Rubeus lucha por controlar el desconcierto mientras contesta

-la señorita Mizuno esta en la sala de juntas, en un momento viene

Inclina la cabeza cortésmente y abandona la oficina levemente ruborizado ante la presencia de Mina mientras aprieta los puños frustrado, vuelve a entrar al baño y marca desde su celular

-un deportivo azul rey, a las cinco de la tarde.

Y cierra de golpe la tapa del celular mientras recuerda la actitud de Mina y aprieta los puños sin despegar la vista de la figura que se perfila por el cristal y se reprende mentalmente por soñar con imposibles.

Dos horas después una enorme gota de sudor corre por la frente de Haruka mientras trata en vano de meter una cantidad imposible de cajas para la cajuela de un convertible mientras ve venir a Serena con dos cajas mas y se las tiende sonriente y le da una palmadita en la espalda para consolarlo por el esfuerzo mientras se dirige al asiento trasero y deja tres bolsa mas.

-_vaya, cuando Darién le dijo que hiciera tiempo para encontrarse en el restauran no pensé que lo hiciera de esa manera, aunque claro, dólares mas, dólares menos, que mas da. _

Piensa Haruka mientras cierra de golpe la cajuela y se dirige hacia el asiento delantero y ve de reojo las bolsas, _¿ropa de niño? _Y se sienta frente al volante.

-ahh,al fin termine, pensé que no me daría tiempo, que mira que si no llego a tiempo Darién me mata, - y ríe suavemente dejando que el viento juegue con su cabello, en un alto se quita el cinturón y jala una de las bolsa, saca una prenda y se la planta frente a la cara a Haruka - ¿ a que esta hermoso no crees?- al ver la mirada interrogante de Haruka aclara- jajaja vieras tu cara, no tonto, no es para mi, es para una escuela que patrocina la fundación, este es para un niño de tres añitos y lo demás es para las niñas, jaja, vieras tu cara.

Serena continua riendo mientras vuelve a guardar la playerita en la bolsa y se vuelve a ajustar el cinturón.

Haruka guarda silencio, juzgar demasiado pronto es peligroso y todo por lo que ha pasado ya debería saberlo.

-oye Haruka? Y tu tienes novia?

El silencio es la única respuesta que obtiene Serena, Haruka solo aprieta un poco más el volante y sigue conduciendo impasible.

-vamoooss, un chico como tu?, obviioooo, digo, guapo, buen mozo, seriecito, anda, que no te de pena. Hasta ahora no te han visitado, a que tienes novia escondida, o no?

-no

Es la seca respuesta de Haruka que no corta para nada a Serena

Oohhh, entonces eres casado?

-no

-te fugaste de tu mujer y la dejaste por otra?

una mirada glacial barre a Serena que no se da por aludida y lo mira fijamente con un gracioso mohín en la boca.

-ooohhh, espera, espera, lo tengo, eres.. eres..- y baja un poquito la voz- eres asi..

-Asi?

-si, tu sabes, así

-asi como?

-Eto, pues. Así

Haruka trata de ocultar la sonrisa burlona mientras observa a Serena intentando encontrar una palabra para "eso"

-disculpe señorita Serena, temo que no le entiendo, si pudiera ser un poco mas explicita probablemente podría contestarle.

Aarhhgg, pues., pues… ¿ te gustan los hombres? – pregunta serena totalmente roja.

Haruka arquea una ceja, estaciona el convertible y se acerca un poco a ella -¿por alguna razón en especial?

Serena traga saliva mientras siente como el convertible se detiene y busca una salida ante el peso de la mirada de Haruka, pasa saliva, voltea para todos lados y una sonrisa maliciosa adorna sus labios.

-buenoooo, es que tu sabes, yo solo pienso en el bienestar de los que me rodean, sabes, tendría que saberlo para defenderte de Mina, y clarooooo, no se nos olvide, custodias a dos chicos muyyy guapos, eso se podría prestar a malentendidos..

-ehhh? Pero,, pero.. de que habla? –responde Haruka totalmente sorprendido

-digo, seria compresible que te enamoraras…..

-de quien se va a enamorar Serena? – responde serio Darién que se encuentra recargado en la puerta del convertible mientras espera una respuesta.

Haruka y Serena se miran, se sonrojan, miran a Darién, se sonrojan mas y al fin Haruka carraspea, abre la puerta y hace ademan de bajar, cosa que seria posible si no fuera porque el cinturón de seguridad se lo impide y Darién lo mira extrañado, Serena ríe por lo bajo y toma la mano de Darién para bajar del convertible… con el cinturón de seguridad aun puesto. Una gruesa gota de sudor corre por la frente de Darién mientras Haruka se estira y suelta el cinturón de Serena evitando la mirada de Darién y Serena finge que no ha pasado nada mientras sigue a Darién camino al restaurante y Haruka nota como Serena hace ademan de tomar la mano de él pero Darién no se da cuenta o no quiere darse cuenta y pasa por alto el gesto, Serena titubea un segundo y después finge que nada paso mientras entran al restaurante, Haruka cruzado de brazos observa el gesto y vuelve a insertar otra pieza en el rompecabezas que por el momento no le lleva a nada, pero tarde o temprano todo encajara.

-vaya, no sabia que me estabas esperando- es la voz de Mina que se acerca coqueta a Haruka

-buenas tardes señorita Mina-responde cortes

-vamos, vamos, sabes que tu puedes…. Llamarme como quieras – y una suave risa se escucha de la garganta de Mina mientras una de sus manos se desliza por la camisa de Haruka.

La única respuesta de él es inclinar la cabeza en señal de saludo y sube al convertible para llevarlo al estacionamiento ignorando al valet parkin y a Mina que se ha quedado un momento con la mano al aire, antes de encogerse de hombros y entrar al restaurante.

Un suspiro de fastidio sale de sus labios mientras su mente vuelve hacia el pasado sin que quiera evitarlo

_Desde la entrada observa como el tipo se pone insistente con la mujer que esta en la barra, el borracho brinda en su honor mientras ella lo ignora y Haruka toma un trago más observando la reacción de ella y una rubia con una inexistente minifalda vuelve una vez mas a la carga._

_-sabes me encantan los autos, los poderosos que corren mucho, pero sabes que me gusta mas?, los pilotos por supuesto, - y rie escandalosamente mientras se inclina mas hacia el- digo, imagínate conducen carrazos, y las fiestas a las que van de super lujo, y los viajes en hoteles de cinco estrellas, yo podría acostúmbrame fácilmente._

_-disculpa, llego mi acompañante- Haruka se para de la mesa y saca unos billetes y los deja en la mesa para desconcierto de la chica que solo puede observar como se dirige a la barra y barre con la mirada a la mujer que esta sentada ahí._

_-bah, de saber que le gustan las remilgadas ni le hablo, y apura de un trago la copa mientras toma los billetes dejados por Haruka y se los embolsa dejando uno que cubre el trago._

_En la barra_

_-no sabia que me estabas esperando- dice Haruka a la mujer que lo mira sorprendida por un segundo pero disimula muy bien y le sonríe amable._

_-a mi rescate? – responde con voz suave y melodiosa y un aire tranquilo _

_-no, solo me apetece comer algo, ¿vienes? – Haruka tiende la mano hacia la mujer y le sonríe, el borracho mira la escena y trata de tomar la mano de ella quien con un movimiento rápido lo agarra por la muñeca y con el impulso hace que el brazo del borracho choque con la barra y caiga del taburete, ella sin perder la calma toma el pequeño bolso de la barra, le sonríe al cantinero y toma el brazo que Haruka le ofrece para salir del bar llegando al pasillo que da al vestíbulo del hotel._

_Gracias por la oferta, pero no necesitaba héroes- son la palabras de ella mientras se suelta del brazo y lo observa_

_-quizá el que necesitaba ser salvado era yo , ¿ no lo crees? Haruka Tenou a tus órdenes, - el silencio los cubre mientras el toma su mano- esta es la parte donde me dices tu nombre_

_-no se si el mas prometedor corredor de formula uno le interese el nombre de una desconocida, uno entre mil, que mas da._

_-algo me dice que tu nunca serás una entre mil- responde el con voz ronca mientras fija sus ojos en los de ella y siente el leve temblor que recorre la mano de ella antes de contestar_

_-Michiru Kaio. y si aun sigue en pie tu invitación a cenar te acompaño._

Ya en el presente unas voces sacan de sus recuerdos a Haruka quien baja del convertible ignorando los murmullos de las jóvenes a unos metros de él.

-no, no es. – dice una mientras se esconde detrás de su amiga sin despegar la mirada de él

-claro que si, mira es igualito- le dice la otra que obliga a la tercera de ellas a voltear hacia donde dicen

-por supuesto que no tonta – responde mirándolo y regañando a las otras

-vamos vamos, yo quiero un autógrafo- dice la primera tirando de la mano a una de ellas

-que no, no no los va a dar- responde esta soltándose de un tirón y empujando a la otra

-pues yo selo pido, y si no es el ya ni modos – es la respuesta de la chica que toma aire y valor y se dirige hacia Haruka que ya abandona el estacionamiento y le jala del saco para llamar su atención

-disculpe, estoy segura que eres el famoso corredor de autos Ha…

-no, no soy el, discúlpame- es la respuesta de Haruka quien continua caminando dejando a la chica con el lápiz y la libreta al aire mientras sus amigas llegan hasta ella

-te lo dije no era

-claro que si

-vamos tonta si el ya te dijo que no es

-dicen que después de lo que le paso se retiro y se fue a vivir apartado de todos

-pobrecito, yo haría lo mismo si me pasara a mi

Las chicas se alejan hablando y volteando de vez en vez hacia el joven que sale.

-No, ya no soy el.

Dice Haruka para si mismo y se encamina a la mesa junto al grupo donde ahora se ha unido Taiki y Seiya pero antes de que se siente Serena ha llegado hasta él y lo arrastra para que tome asiento en la mesa donde ellos están, "gentilmente" lo sienta a su lado y le pasa la carta mientras Mina arrima su silla para pegarla junto a el.

-de acuerdo al ultimo muestreo lo que debemos hacer…. Es la voz de Seiya que le tiende una carpeta a Darién, que no llega a sus manos al ser interceptada por Serena y Mina

-lo que debes hacer es cerrar tu bocota Kou , venimos a comer ¿o no Serena? . –le dice Mina mientras le sonríe "dulcemente" a Seiya quien le devuelve la "sonrisa"

- cierto, dice Serena enfatizando con la cabeza- declaro zona libre de negocios y solo se admite la comida.

-siiiiiiii, y la platica ligera y por supuesto la comida – enfatiza Mina imitando a Serena

-tal parece que ustedes no cambian, si alguien me dijera que tiene 15 años se los creería. – es la voz de Taiki que las mira sonriendo

-mentalmente si – dice irónico Seiya mirando significativamente a Mina quien le lanza un puntapié por debajo de la mesa pero para su mala suerte a quien le pega es a Darién que esta sentado a un lado.

-Mina¡¡¡, dice Darién mirándola serio

-lo siento primo, se me escapo, - es la respuesta de Mina quien le guiña un ojo y se vuelve hacia Serena para susurrarle algo mientras los hombres en la mesa se miran entre si como diciendo "mujeres" y estudian la carta.

Darién observa un momento a Haruka y le dice despacio

-si gustas te puedo ayudar con la carta.

-gracias, pero no creo que haya problema. Indica Haruka un poco sorprendido por la amabilidad de Darién y vuelve su mirada a la carta.

La llegada del camarero interrumpe la charla mientras empieza a tomar nota y Mina interrumpe a Seiya para ordenar primero.

-las damas primero, yo quiero L'escargot de Bourgogne au vin y para tomar champaña.

-concuerdo que las damas primero, entonces tendría que haber ordenado Serena pero… quien soy yo para corregirte.

Son las palabras de Seiya mientras se recarga en la mesa y la mira burlón mientras los demás piden.

-Coq au vin y agua mineral por favor – ordena Haruka y mira a los demás comensales que lo observa extrañados.

-Así que el francés esta entre tus múltiples habilidades, interviene Taiki admirado, aunque yo te recomendaría…

-chardoynay para acompañar, pero estoy manejando gracias. (N.A. NI ni idea con que se toma pero se oye elegante)

-wwhowwww, dice Serena sorprendida, ¿hay algo que no sepas hacer?

-Haruka solo sonríe amable y le guiña un ojo y se voltea hacia Darién inmediatamente.

- no hay problema, estamos entre amigos.

- claro, y entre amigos no hay secretos verdad Haruka – nuevamente Mina a la carga- así que hay alguna señora Tenou por la que me deba preocupar?.

-Mina!!!

Dicen a coro Darien, Serena, y Taiki.

Haruka no responde solo su mirada se enfría en un segundo.

-Mina creo que debes de dejar de atosigarlo lo vas a cansar como a todos, además Haruka, a todos les llega su merecido así que yo no me preocuparía por ella.

Nuevamente la llegada del mesero corta la conversación dejando al aire la ultima frase que pronto queda al descubierto el significado ante la mirada horrorizada de Mina ante el plato bellamente decorado con lechuga y.. caracoles.

Todos tratan de contener la risa ante el horror de Mina y Taiki golpea discretamente a Seiya quien se encoge de hombros y le dice por lo bajo.

-yo que culpa que no sepa que pidió caracoles, ella era la que quería impresionar.

Afuera del restaurant un tipo mira para todos lados mientras se aleja del convertible y guarda la navaja dentro del saco, saca su celular y marca, espera respuesta y solo contesta

-hecho

Cuelga y sale en dirección contraria al restaurante, en el primer bote de basura tira los pedazos de cable cortados.

Del otro lado del teléfono Jedite se recarga complacido en la silla y sonríe con un toque de maldad.

* * *

chicos continuamos con este enredo llamado fic, si, se ke he dejado mas dudas k respuestas, pero todo llega a quien sabe esperar, aguanten chicos, aguanten.

los rewiews se los debo, debo prepara la cena de año nuevo y me esclavizaran a la cocina.

un enorme beso a todos y que tengan un excelente y maravilloso año este 2009.


	5. Una sorpresa para todos

**Disclaimer: los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen, ya quisiera y, solo en mi cabecita loca puedo hacer lo que quiera con ellos, esta historia esta ubicada en un universo alterno donde ellos ya tiene una vida "armada " por así decirlo y muy diferente a la que conocemos.**

****************************************************************************

_Todos los días tenemos que tomar decisiones, grandes o pequeñas, algunas se toman sin esfuerzo alguno, otras requieren de profundas reflexiones y aun así se duda de esto, existen aquellas que tememos tomar e inclusive aquellas que no nos damos cuenta, al menos fingimos que no puesto que cada paso que damos nos llevara a ello, aunque queramos evitarlo, la pregunta aquí es ¿adonde llevaran todas las decisiones tomadas?_

_**Cap. 5**_

Una sorpresa para todos.

Afuera del restaurant un tipo mira para todos lados mientras se aleja del convertible y guarda la navaja dentro del saco, saca su celular y marca, espera respuesta y solo contesta

-hecho

Cuelga y sale en dirección contraria al restaurante, en el primer bote de basura tira los pedazos de cable cortados.

Del otro lado del teléfono Jedite se recarga complacido en la silla y sonríe con un toque de maldad.

Kaolinet pasa sus brazos por los hombros de Jedite mientras susurra a su oído

-Esto a merita una celebración, te sirvo champaña?

Jedite se zafa de su abrazo y responde

-No, un buen hombre de negocios no celebra hasta cerrar el trato, ¿o es que acaso estar cerca de Tomoe solo te sirvió para llenarte de vestidos y vaciarte tu cabecita?

Kaolinet sonríe satisfecha mientras se sienta de frente a Jedite en el escritorio

-ja,ja, otro día tu comentario podría disgustarme, pero hoy, hoy solo quiero celebrar que al fin esa mocosa se quitara de mi camino

Con voz sarcástica responde Jedite mientras se para al lado de ella y le toma la mejilla

-y tu crees que _ese camino_ se dejara recorrer de nuevo? Un pajarito me dijo que te marcaron el alto a pesar de tus esfuerzos

Kaolinet se hace a un lado con movimiento brusco mientras en sus ojos un relámpago de furia se deja ver.

-lo que yo quiero lo consigo, y él no será la excepción, cambiando rápidamente de actitud con acento despreocupado se para del escritorio y se encamina a la salida

-además no tengo ningún vestido negro para el funeral, creo que es un buen momento para ir de compras, digo, no me voy a presentar al funeral de la _princesita_ en fachas

Esmeralda que se encontraba detrás de la puerta de la oficina al escuchar los pasos acercarse se aleja rápidamente en dirección al ascensor más cercano, pulsa un botón mientras piensa para si

-Vaya, con que un funeral, sin duda esto le interesara al Doctor Tomoe.

En el restaurant a la misma hora

Haruka toma un sorbo de su copa con agua mineral mientras hace un breve recuento sobre estas ultimas fechas y la forma en que se relaciona con todos en la mesa.

Taiki, como hermano de Seiya pasa seguido por la casa y es callado al principio pero puede llegar a ser muy amigable con los que lo rodean, especialmente amigo de la srita Mizuno con quien mantiene una amistad muy cercana, quien se podría decir que es la tercera al mando al ser la secretaria en jefe de las empresas, no por ello dejando a un lado cierta vena de dulzura y paciencia, Mina es el alma de la fiesta, coqueta, impulsiva, impredecible, aunque de vez en cuando note un cierto pesar en su mirada, claro, cosa que solo a él se le ocurren, Serena… Serena sigue siendo un enigma, profundamente generosa y cariñosa con todos las que la rodean por igual, es la que le encanta rescatar animalitos en apuros y ayudar a todos aquellos que estén a su alcance, ¿enamorada de Darién? La respuesta seria: si, ¿él le corresponde? si, aunque quizá no tan intensamente; aun no ha logrado averiguar que ha pasado en la dichosa fiesta y el porque de los besos no dados, él la cuida, la protege, lo ha visto leyendo en la biblioteca con ella recostada en sus piernas mientras distraído le acaricia el pelo y ella sonríen ante el gesto, pero nada mas, como si algo contuviera a los dos a llegar mas allá a pesar de conocerse desde siempre, ¿o quizás ese sea el problema?, piensa mientras deja la copa en la mesa y observa a Seiya, gran amigo de Darién y confidente, alegre, jovial y encantador, rompecorazones sin duda, quien al igual que Mina colecciona amores pero nada serio, eso si, sobreprotector con Serena y trae pleito casado con Mina, ¿por que?, esa es otra pregunta mas para su colección, Lita le ha confiado después de algún tiempo que anteriormente Mina y él se llevaban muy bien, un día tuvieron una fuerte discusión en la biblioteca donde Mina abandono dando un fuerte portazo no sin antes haberlo abofeteado, de lo cual Seiya hizo silencio absoluto sobre la situación y hasta la fecha siguen así, Haruka pasea su mirada sobre los ahí sentados, todos relacionados entre ellos por lazos de sangre o sentimentales, pero profundamente conectados entre si a pesar de sus diferencias, y sonríe dentro de si, mientras sin darse cuenta su mirada cae en Darién, quien a diferencia de sus anteriores jefes no es prepotente o déspota aún con toda el aurea de poder que lo rodea, al igual que Serena es amable con todos, mas reservado que ella eso si, pero, desde el principio lo trato sin hacer diferencias y si no fuera por la mutua reserva que poseen los dos seria muy fácil hacerse amigos, ja, se supone que uno no debe encariñarse con quienes protege, pero, solo por esta ocasión tanto por Serena como por Darién ha empezado a sentir un aprecio muy grande.

-¿Cierto o no Haruka?

La voz de Seiya corta el hilo de sus pensamientos y por un segundo se reprende por no estar atento a lo que pasa a su alrededor, una distracción puede costar muy caro. ¿es que acaso no lo sabe bien? Y presta atención a las palabras de Mina.

-Vamos, vamos, no te quedes callado, tienes que opinar,¿ si o no?

-¿Si o no?

Pregunta Haruka tratando de ganar tiempo.

-Déjenlo ya, es la voz de Taiki que trata de cambiar de tema pero Seiya insiste

-no, no, quieras o no admitirlo yo voto por que si.

-siiii, secunda emocionada Mina

-uumm, pues son se, me da que lo de Taiki no son los ataques directos, como que es demasiado serio para ello, interviene Serena pensativa

Haruka mira a su alrededor tratando de hilar la conversación, Darién nota su confusión y le aclara

-al parecer a Taiki le llama la atención alguien de la casa, pero él no se decide, entonces ellos, -y mira a Serena, Seiya y Mina- lo están animando a lanzarse.

Mina que ha escuchado interviene

-Claro, no haya nada pero que pensar el día de mañana que pudo ser, yo digo que en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale y Taiki debería lanzarse.

-no creen que mi opinión también importa en esto? Es Taiki que se nota un poco molesto.

Seiya le pasa un brazo sobre los hombros mientras le responde

-no, tomando en cuenta que nunca lo harás, uumm, no.

_¿Alguien de la casa?_ Haruka repasa rápidamente las opciones descartando rápidamente a Mina y Serena por incompatibilidad de caracteres, lo que solo deja dos opciones Amy y ¿Lita?, Amy y el harían bonita pareja, pero, ¿Taiki y Lita?, seria algo diferente, después de todo quien es para decir con quien puede o no andar alguien.

-ya se, -levanta la voz emocionada Mina- una cena súper romántica para dos

-siiii luz de las velas, música de violines – la secunda Serena con un brillo extraño en la mirada

- conozco un restaurante perfecto para eso - dice Seiya mientras saca su palm para buscar la dirección.

-que tonto, como que un restaurante, -dice enfadada Mina- no hay nada como una buena comida casera

-que te llegue justo al corazón, dicen las dos con los ojitos en forma de corazones.

-aja – dice Seiya mientras apoya los codos sobre la mesa y las mira mientras dice – y se puede saber quien de las dos va a cocinar?

-Pues Lita- responde Haruka extrañado – ella es la cocinera no?

-¿Queeeeeeeee?!!!!!

Es el grito en general de los demás mientras Haruka traga saliva y una gota de sudor aparece en su frente ante las miradas de enojo y decepción de las dos rubias y la risa de los caballeros en la mesa lo sorprende.

- Mi experiencia en citas no es basta pero suficiente para saber que una chica no apreciaría que le hicieras cocinar la cena de la cita a la que la has invitado, dice Taiki irónico mientras lo mira

-Apoyo el punto, dice Darién tratando de disimular la risa en la voz.

-lo admito, no fue buena idea, pero entonces la señorita Mina o la señorita Serena pueden cocinar.

Ahora la gota de sudor en la frente aparece en Seiya, Taiki y Darién, Mina les dice a todos

-una chica tan linda como yo es para que le cocinen, seria desperdiciar mi talento en muy poco.

Serena piensa un poco e interviene

-umm. Podría intentar hacer el souflee de cangrejo que hice la semana pasada para la cena, yo creo que…

-NOOOOOOOO

Responden rápidamente todos incluyendo Haruka que enrojece por lo dicho y trata de componerlo – bueno, yo, pues diría que…

Seiya suspira, a través de la mesa deja caer pesadamente una mano sobre el hombro de Haruka mientras habla – es inútil, tienes que aceptarlo Haruka y decirle la verdad

-¿la verdad? Dicen Mina y Serena viéndolo

Seiya deja caer la cabeza y voltea despacio mirando a Mina

-que Mina cocina horrible

La carcajada nerviosa de ellos no se hace esperar mientras Mina y Seiya se ensartan en una nueva discusión y Taiki suspira mientras se levanta de la mesa para contestar el celular evitando así nuevamente la decisión sobre invitar a salir a Lita y muéveme negativamente la cabeza al escuchar la discusión en la mesa.

-yo horrible? La que cocina horrible es Serena

-yo? Oye Mina que te pasa, yo cocino mejor que tu

-admítelo para lo único que sirve tu cabecita es para llevar ese precioso pelo rubio tuyo

-basta chicos, parecen de 15

-escuchen lo siento, no sabia….

Y toda la atención de Taiki se vuelve hacia la persona que esta del otro lado de la línea

-no, por supuesto, todos estarán encantados

-si, si, Seiya sigue igual aunque tiene una rubia sorpresita al lado

-jaja, no, no una nueva conquista, Mina regreso de su..

-cuando? Ok, una sorpresa?

-ok, cuidate y nos vemos pronto

Dicho lo ultimo cuelga el celular y se dirige nuevamente a la mesa para dar la noticia esperando una pausa de Mina para hablar.

- y entonces la modelo cae desmayada cuan larga es, por suerte la agarraron antes de que cayera al suelo y el vestido..

-tu siempre tan preocupada por todos no? Interumpe Seiya a lo que Mina continúa ignorándolo olímpicamente.

- como decía antes de que cayera al suelo y el vestido se le enredara en las piernas, lo que hubiera sido fatal estando arriba de la escalera por suerte el staff de seguridad había previsto que pudiera pasar y habían colocado protecciones y unas colchonetas, claro que no fue necesario nada de eso, pero aun así nunca esta de mas ser precavida aun en una sesión de fotos.

-alguna emergencia? Pregunta Darién

-no, son buenas noticias- esas palabras hacen que todos le presten atención – acabo de hablar por teléfono con mi hermano y dice que mañana regresa a Tokio.

-Yaten regresa a Tokio? Repite emocionada Serena

-así es,-confirma Taiki - y trae una sorpresa consigo me dijo.

-que bien –dice Mina desapasionadamente, - alguien quiere postre?, yo si

Mina toma la carta de postes que estaba en una mesita cercana y la estudia detenidamente mientras los demás sacan conclusiones sobre la sorpresa de Yaten, Haruka observa como las manos de Mina tiemblan un poco mientras toma un sorbo de su copa.

Del otro lado del océano Yaten cuelga el teléfono y lo vuelve a dejar en su lugar observando el negro cabello que se extiende por su almohada y a su hermosa dueña que rompe el silencio con suave voz

-Regresamos mañana?

-si, -pero esta noche es nuestra

Y toma a la guapa chica entre sus brazos y le da un suave beso en los labios mientras deja que sus manos se pierdan entre el mar azabache que cubre la espalda de ella, y la aprieta contra si. ella lo abraza fuerte y deja que su cabeza descanse en el hueco de su hombro mientras se agarra de las solapas de la camisa que trae semi-abrochada él. Como si adivinara su inquietud él le dice al oído

-no, no tengas miedo, mi corazón te pertenece, todo lo demás es pasado.

Ella busca sus labios y lo besa con todo el amor que es capaz mientras en su mente suena un pensamiento que a veces le quita la calma a su corazón _"hay veces que el pasado nunca muere"_

Media hora mas tarde en el restaurante Seiya firma la cuenta mientras los demás hacen planes para después, Taiki se regresa a la clínica, Darién contesta una llamada de Amy y se ponen de acuerdo para una reunión en la oficina, Mina quiere ir de compras y Serena no se decide entre ir a la casa o acompañar a Mina, finalmente Mina y Serena deciden ir juntas a la casa y Darien ira también a recoger unos papeles que dejo, solo que en diferente coche. En amena platica se encamina al estacionamiento mientras Haruka va unos pasos atrás de ellos y repentinamente Mina se le cuelga del brazo pretextando que esta cansada y que seria ideal que Haruka la cargara hasta el coche, cosa que naturalmente Haruka se niega puesto que están a tres metros del convertible ya.

De pronto algo hace que se le erize la piel del cuello a Haruka, e instintivamente pone a Mina detrás de si mientras analiza la escena frente a él, dos tipos salen de un pilar cercano y se encaminan rápidamente hacia el convertible donde Serena y Darién los esperan ya. Haruka empuja a Mina detrás de otro pilar y le ordena guardar silencio en voz baja y le tapa la boca a Mina que esta a punto de gritar al ver la escena, Haruka desenfunda y con pasos rápidos y silenciosos se dirige hacia donde los tipos han llegado hasta Serena y Darién y los amagan con la pistola exigiéndoles las llaves del convertible, Darién protege a Serena quien esconde la cara en su pecho mientras los dos tipos les gritan, Haruka se esconde detrás en un coche cercano y logra hacer contacto visual con Darién quién trata de mantener la calma a pesar de estar encañonado y con Serena temblando sobre su pecho, casi imperceptiblemente mueve la cabeza y Haruka capta la indirecta, lentamente Darién saca las llaves del convertible y se las avienta alto a los delincuentes, estos, fijos en la trayectoria de las llaves son sorprendidos por un disparo de Haruka quien hiere en el hombro a uno que se abalanza sobre ellos y logra agarrar a Serena mientras el otro logra meterse llaves en mano en el convertible y arrancarlo mientras dos balas se estrellan en el medallón del coche, Darién le lanza un puñetazo al otro tipo golpeándolo en el lugar donde la bala lo impacto logrando que suelte a Serena y busca la salida con ella entre sus brazos, pero un grito de Haruka hace que se voltee y por poco esquive el navajazo que se dirigía hacia su espalda y lo alcanza a rozar, da un paso hacia atrás y un nuevo disparo hace que el tipo caiga de rodilla ante él para después desplomarse ante los gritos angustiados de Serena y Mina, Haruka se planta nuevamente y lanza dos disparo mas al coche que ya se aleja con un rechinido de llantas

-dejalo - es el grito de Darién que para la carrera de Haruka hacia la salida y Serena se aferra a Darién angustiada y Mina esta a punto del desmayo, Haruka recorre rápidamente el estacionamiento buscando mas peligro pero no hay nada mas y enfunda la pistola mientras abraza a Mina tranquilizándola y Seiya corre hacia ellos.

Serena!!!! Darién!!! Donde están?

-Aca- responde Darién mientras acuna a Serena entre sus brazos que sigue aferrada a él, le acaricia el brazo a Serena que solo lo mira y se vuelve a acurrucar en Darién, Seiya se dirige hacia Mina y le ofrece el pañuelo que lleva para secar las lagrimas de Mina, ella duda un momento, lo toma y se avienta a sus brazos llorando desconsolada y dejando que Seiya acaricie su cabello, Haruka se inclina sobre Serena y Darién para checar como están y una fuerte explosión sacude el lugar, Darién y Seiya corren detrás de un auto cercano con las chicas prácticamente en vilo mientras Haruka desenfunda y se acerca hacia la salida observando el tumulto de gente que se empieza a formar alrededor del convertible que arde en llamas después de un choque con otro automóvil vacio, saca su celular y toma fotos de la escena y de los que están cerca tratando de distinguir algo en especial, por el rabillo del ojo alcanza a distinguir a un tipo que observa la escena y llama por celular, antes de que lo pueda seguir el tipo se esfuma entre la gente, Haruka regresa rápidamente al estacionamiento mientras llama a la policía y los busca con la mirada , Mina ya arriba del coche de Seiya, Seiya ya en el volante arrancando, Darién carga a Serena desmayada y tapada con su saco y le dice a Haruka que entre en el coche rápidamente para ayudarle, Haruka se mete rápidamente en el asiento de atrás y carga un instante a Serena para recostarla en el asiento notando al mismo tiempo dos cosas: una, la camisa de Darién esta cortada y manchada de sangre pero no hay herida visible y dos: el saco se ha resbalado un poco dejando notar un leve brillo en el pecho de Serena, como si tuviera una luz dentro de ella, Darién tira rápidamente del saco para taparla y se sube al coche el cual abandona rápidamente el estacionamiento mientras Darién le dice una sola cosa:

-no preguntes.

En un lujoso edificio de oficinas un hombre descuelga el teléfono al primer timbrazo, solo que no es la notica que esperaba

-están vivos

-explícate

-alguien robo el coche antes que se subieran ellos y huyo.

-ella?

-al parecer el guardaespaldas mato a uno de los ladrones y el otro fue el que huyo.

-MALDITA SEA!!!!!!!!!

Es el grito de Jedite que avienta el teléfono contra la pared sin lograr con ello aplacar un grado su furia. En el mismo edificio, otra oficina.

-fallo

-Ya lo sabe

-ya

El doctor Tomoe cuelga despacio el celular mientras observa la pantalla de la computadora que despliega la cotización de la bolsa donde sus acciones pierden dos puntos más.

Adentro del coche que avanza velozmente Darién ha acomodado a Serena en sus brazos mientras Seiya maneja sin poder dejar de echar vistazos por el espejo retrovisor, Mina trata de componerse sin mucho éxito mientras Haruka permanece en silencio, pasado un minuto llama a la casa y pide hablar con el jefe de seguridad, este le informa que frente a la casa no se registra actividad y promete llamarle si hay algún cambio, Haruka tiende la mano hacia el cuello de Serena pero un segundo antes que la toque Darién atrapa su mano y lo mira en silencio, Haruka controla la expresión mientras observa como el resplandor de Serena continua latiendo débilmente y solo asiente con la cabeza y contesta nuevamente el teléfono.

-dobla a la derecha en la próxima esquina

,le dice a Seiya en cuanto cuelga y este obedece, sin pensarlo sigue las indicaciones de Haruka hasta llegar a una cochera donde el coche rueda silenciosamente hasta detenerse junto a un auto tapado y Haruka enciende las luces mientras Seiya y Mina bajan mirando nerviosamente a todos lados

-puedes bajar con calma, es un sitio seguro

le indica a Darién que se ve renuente a dejar a una aun dormida Serena en el coche aunque sea solo por un minuto, algo en la mirada de Haruka lo hace decidirse y baja mientras echa rápidamente un vistazo alrededor.

-me informaron que varios reporteros llegaron a la casa a la puerta principal, será difícil pasar sin que nos obstaculicen la entrada, como supongo que la idea de llevar a Serena a un hospital esta descartada –Darién y Seiya asienten y Haruka continua- Seiya y Mina entraran por la puerta principal para distraerlos mientras Darién y yo entraremos por la entrada posterior

Las protestas no se hicieron esperar por parte de una Mina ya más recuperada y un enfadado Seiya

-no, ni loca me subo al coche de este tipo – es la respuesta de Mina que le dirige una mirada de disgusto a Seiya

-NO pienso dejar a Serena sola y mucho menos por ser niñera de una princesa llorona como Mina -es la respuesta d eSeiya

-no esta sola, se queda con Darién

es la fría respuesta de Haruka que se dirige hacia una caja pequeña empotrada en la pared

-por si no te das cuenta yo soy el único que trae coche, -vuelve a intervenir Seiya – o vas a pedir taxi? Además de que ..

Haruka toma unas llaves de la caja y se dirige al coche que destapa con un solo movimiento, un convertible amarillo modelo muy reciente

-yo estoy con ellos, y me contrataron por algo, así que, si tienes un plan mejor estoy a tus ordenes.

-pero yo quiero estar con Serena – vuelve a refunfuñar Mina

-basta-Es la voz de Darién que corta cualquier discusión –hay otra alternativa?

-no que sea segura – responde Haruka – no sabemos quien o como paso esto, hasta que no sepamos la fuente no podemos confiar en nadie y la mansión es el lugar mas seguro, de acuerdo a lo que he podido averiguar Mina y Seiya no se llevan y eso es obvio para todos, si ellos aparecen juntos nos dará el tiempo suficiente con la prensa para llegar sin contratiempos.

Seiya suspira derrotado y se dirige al asiento del coche donde Serena empieza a despertar ya y lo mira confusa

-Se-Seiya, don-donde esta Darién?

-Aca estoy princesa – le dice Darién cariñoso mientras la toma en sus brazos, Seiya solo le pasa la mano por el cabello y se retira unos pasos para observar como Serena es sacada en brazos del coche y le hace una seña a Mina para que se suba, mira otra vez a Serena y se sube al coche donde le espera Mina, arranca y antes de partir le dice a Haruka

-cuídala

Y manipula el coche mientras le tiende una caja de pañuelos a Mina y sale de la cochera que cierra silenciosamente su puerta tras de el, Serena mira confundida el lugar y observa su reflejo en una vidriera, su pelo desordenado y su cara sin rastro de maquillaje y se pasa la mano intentando arreglarse un poco

-En cuanto tiempo partimos? Pregunta Darién

-Nada mas que ella se retoque un poco – es la respuesta de Haruka mientras le indica a ella unas escaleras - mientras menos llamemos la atención será mejor, estas bien para ir sola?

Serena siente con la mirada y se abraza un momento de Darién para después subir despacio las escaleras y perderse de vista.

Darién se pasa la mano por el pelo intentando ordenar las ideas mientras Haruka abre un loker que resulta ser un pequeño ropero y le tiende una camisa a Darién.

-pruébatela, la otra esta rota.

él baja la mirada y observa el rasgón de la camisa y toma la que le ofrece Haruka, se quita la que trae y se la tiende al mismo tiempo que le da las gracias, Haruka toma despacio la camisa y se da la vuelta inmediatamente mientras Darién lo mira extrañado y mueve la cabeza diciéndose a si mismo que imagino la cara de desconcierto de Haruka, rápidamente se pone la camisa que le queda solo un poco justa y al momento de cerrarla siente como un leve rastro de perfume llega hasta él, mira la camisa, jala un poco el cuello y el olor vuelve a llegar hasta el, viene de la camisa de Haruka, pero, parece, solo parece como si tuviera un leve, muy leve toque femenino, despacio levanta la mirada y se encuentra con los ojos de Haruka que lo miran y se sonroja sin poder evitarlo

-Yo solo..

-esta limpia,

Es la respuesta de Haruka antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia el coche.

Mientras tanto en el baño Serena se peina despacio sin mirar su reflejo ante el espejo y deja el hermoso cepillo con el que se peino en el mismo lugar donde lo encontró y llama su atención el único adorno del baño, una hermosa concha marina que descansa junto al lavabo, despacio la toma y la coloca junto a su oído dejando que el suave murmullo calme su corazón, unos rápidos toques en la puerta hacen que pegue un pequeño brinco antes de que Haruka abra la puerta.

-estas bien? Solo quería avisarte que Sali..

Y la voz de Haruka se apaga al ver la concha en la mano de Serena

-oh, -dice Serena un poco culpable- espero no te moleste que haya usado el cepillo, es hermoso, pero no es tuyo verdad?

-no

-Y la concha también es hermosa, puedo..

Haruka mira la concha, cierra los ojos un segundo y le dice – nos vamos en cuanto estés lista y cierra la puerta tras de si.

Serena deja despacio la concha en su lugar y mira una barra de labios que esta caída junto al lavabo, la levanta y la coloca junto al espejo mientras piensa

"Así que después de todo si existe una señora Tenou" y se apresura a salir al escuchar el coche arrancar.

Varios minutos después el coche de Seiya se detiene a media cuadra de la mansión desde donde ya se divisa la muchedumbre de reporteros que parecen oler su presencia y se dirigen hacia ellos, Seiya mira el celular una vez mas y espera a que suene, después de interminables momentos llega un mensaje, una sola palabra, _listo_, Seiya mira a Mina quien tratando de aparentar frialdad inclina la cabeza y aprieta sus manos sobre su regazo para evitar hacer notorio el temblor, ante esto el tiende su mano y la cubre un momento y ella en respuesta la aprieta un segundo para después arrepentirse y quitarse bruscamente, él no dice nada, pone sus manos sobre el volante y arranca el coche dirigiéndose al centro de aquellos que empiezan a rodearlos, disparando sus cámaras y tratando de meter los micrófonos entre las rendijas de las ventanillas acribillándolos a preguntas

-Su nueva pareja sentimental joven Kou?

-Es cierto señorita Aino que abandono su tour para venir a ver únicamente al joven Seiya

-Mina, Mina, voltea hacia acá, ¿los rumores son ciertos? Al fin te atraparon?¡

-Seiya, esta relación terminara al fin con la carrera de rompecorazones que tienes?

-Es cierto que la srita Serena tuvo un accidente – se escucha la voz casi perdida entre la muchedumbre, Seiya da un acelerón al carro tratando de acallar las voces mientras la reja de seguridad se abre muy lentamente para el gusto de los dos ocupantes del coche y les permite dejar atrás todo el barullo. Ya adentro Lita se apresura a su encuentro antes de que el coche se detenga por completo.

-y la señorita Serena?

Pregunta ansiosa Lita mirando el interior del coche

-vienen detrás de nosotros, responde Mina con voz cansada y sube rápidamente la escalinata de la entrada dejando atrás a Seiya.

Lita por favor llama a Mizuno y a mi hermano – dice con voz igual de cansada Seiya

-ya viene en camino

Y el alboroto que se forma a la entrada confirmas su llegada, Taiki y Amy se apresuran a bajar una vez traspasada la reja y miran a Seiya quien mueve negativamente la cabeza, los tres entran a la casa tratando de disimular su preocupación a la espera de noticias.

A un costado de la propiedad un coche se interna por un reducido camino de arboles que un conductor menos experimentado no pensaría ni siquiera en meterse en tan reducido espacio, en el interior Haruka observa atento a todos lados, Darién va en la parte de atrás con Serena abrazada fuertemente a el, un minuto después el coche llega a la parte posterior de la casa y los ocupantes entran por la puerta de la cocina para sorpresa de todos los cuales se lanzan sobre los recién llegados colmándolos de abrazos y preguntas creando un pequeño caos en la cocina con el escándalo, después de unos momentos se acomodan en la barra de la cocina mientras relatan el incidente, Lita ayuda por otra chica del servicio aprovecha para servirles algo de comer o de tomar según el caso, entretanto Haruka abandona la habitación dando ordenes a los guardaespaldas que ya llegan, ordena reforzar el perímetro y revisar todo.

Horas mas tarde la policía ha visitado ha hablado ya con todos haciendo las preguntas habituales, ¿algún sospechoso?, ¿enemigos?, ¿algún nombre?, preguntas que se han quedado sin respuesta razonable y se han empezado a retirar de la mansión, el detective que es un viejo conocido de Haruka platica unos momentos mas con él, se dirigen a la salida, ya en la puerta

-deberías tener mas cuidado, la suerte no siempre estará de tu parte Tenou

-no la necesito

-lo se, pero lo que paso no significa que no debas cuidarte.

-no necesito niñera, por que no mejor vas a atrapar aun ladronzuelo de coches y dejas de perder tiempo haciéndola de mamá?

-olvídalo Tenou, pero igual cuídate, sabes donde puedes encontrarme si me necesitas, desde aquello no has vuelto a buscarme

-estoy bien

-así lo espero, llámame, vale?

Haruka no contesta, solo se despide con un movimiento y cierra la puerta tras de si viendo con el rabillo del ojo a Amy que estaba saliendo de una habitación cercana, ella no dice nada, solo cruza el vestíbulo hacia donde están los demás reunidos tomando una copa para terminar el día, se detiene frente a la puerta y saca el móvil.

-hola, soy Mizuno, por favor que el detective analice el expediente de Tenou, Haruka,

-si, el nuevo guardaespaldas.

-si, ya se que la de rutina ya se hizo, solo quiero asegurarme que no hay nada mas, gracias Unazuki.

En la madrugada la mansión esta en calma, luces interiores apagadas y la quietud reina en las habitaciones, el sonido amortiguado de los pasos de Haruka que recorren una vez mas checándolo todo es el único ruido que apenas se escucha, alarmas en orden, guardias en su lugar, una ultima vuelta y a la cama, pero un leve ruido procedente de la cocina llama su atención, la luz se apaga antes de que llegue y todos sus músculos se ponen en tensión al percibir una silueta que se mueve entre las sombras, la silueta al percibir un leve ruido se detiene como esperando algo, Haruka analiza la situación y espera que se acerque a la puerta, a un metro tira una patada alta y el desconocido la para con una mano, sin detenerse toma impulso del mismo agarre y da una voltereta tirando otra patada hacia el estomago de su oponente tirándolo al suelo y se escucha un gemido de dolor cuando este cae, sin perder un segundo Haruka pone una rodilla en el pecho de este y con su mano busca el brazo para inmovilizarlo, el desconocido lanza un puñetazo que solo alcanza a rozar la cara de Haruka, quien le lanza un golpe al pecho y al momento siente que algo esta mal, ¿Por qué un atacante no traería camisa?, pone una rodilla en el pecho del sujeto caído inmovilizándolo y saca su celular y prende la lamparilla integrada quedándose estático por la sorpresa, a quien tiene debajo es a ..

-Darien??!!!

-creo que hoy te pasaste de eficiente Tenou

Es la respuesta entrecortada por la falta de aire que le da Darién con los ojos cerrados y en gesto de dolor cruzándole la cara. Haruka a quedado paralizado, pasa saliva y después de un momento quita despacio la rodilla del pecho de Darién, alumbra el torax desnudo de este y empieza a palpar en busca de algún daño ocasionado por el mismo. La revisión termina cuando la voz de Darién le dice mordazmente

-no es que me queje de tu trabajo, pero si me ayudas a levantarme y prendes la luz no me enojo, como que el suelo no esta a temperatura a mi agrado.

-como que la gente no anda en la madrugada a oscuras,

es la respuesta en el mismo tono de Haruka

- vaya, no sabia que tenia que avisarte para tomar un vaso de leche, lo recordare de hoy en adelante – replica con voz molesta Darién

Haruka se muerde los labios conteniendo la replica mientras prende la luz "quien demonios anda a oscuros después de un atentado", la luz ilumina la cocina dejando ver a Darién semi-apoyado en la banqueta de la cocina con un golpe en el estomago que se empieza a poner rojo, Haruka se queda pasmado viendo y la mirada interrogante de Darién le hace ver que lleva viéndolo mas de lo que pensaba.

-suerte que haces ejercicio, si no seguirías en el suelo.

Dice tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto

-pegas bien, pero no es para tanto -le dice Darién sentándose con dificultad- además no hago tanto como debiera.

Haruka vuelve a barrerlo con la mirada y al llegar a la cara de Darién que lo mira interrogante la llegada de un guardaespaldas le salva de responder

-Señor, escuche ruidos y pensé..

-52 segundos – es la respuesta de Haruka

-¿perdón señor? Dice el confundido guardaespaldas ante la contestación.

-ha pasado 52 segundos desde que se escucho la pelea, deberías haber llegado antes.

-yo.. estaba.. lo siento señor

-retírate, mañana hablamos. Despide Darién al guardaespaldas que se ve apenado

-debería contratar a gente mas calificada, si me permite mañana llamo a alguien de mi confianza – es la voz de Haruka que corta el silencio

-siempre y cuando no acostumbre a tomar por asalto a los que vengan a la cocina no me opongo, responde Darién sacando una bolsa de verduras congeladas y colocándosela en el golpe.

-Me disculpo por el golpe, dice Haruka al fin inclinándose a modo de disculpa

-olvídalo, solo a mi se me ocurre andar a oscuras después de lo de hoy, era natural

-y encima no hace ruido cuando yo entro. obvio que.. - y guarda silencio ante lo que acaba de decir y vuelve a bajar la mirada - lo siento, no volverá a pasar

-no tiene importancia, así como no tiene importancia lo que paso hoy con Serena ¿entendiste?

-no necesita decírmelo señor.

-y tampoco olvides dejar de decirme señor, ya bastante tengo con que me digan señor por todos lados, de acuerdo? Dice mientras va saliendo de la cocina

-no es común que..

-tampoco es común que un guardaespaldas golpe a su patrón ¿verdad?,

Haruka se pone rojo ante el recordatorio y asiente con la cabeza mientras cacha la bolsa de verdura que le a aventado Darién.

-guárdala, a Lita no le gusta que este tirada la cocina, por cierto, buena patada, espero me la enseñes algún día, hasta mañana.

Haruka menea la cabeza pateándose mentalmente por lo que acaba de ocurrir, suspira y deja la bolsa de verduras en el fregadero, es hora de irse a dormir, si es que puede después de lo que acaba de hacer, deja la cocina y apaga la luz al salir encaminándose a su habitación, pero un ruido en la habitación de Lita le hace detenerse, para un segundo y un leve quejido de dolor llega hasta él, prende nuevamente la lámpara (no se comete el mismo error dos veces) y abre despacio la puerta para ver a Lita en la cama quien solloza en sueños, Haruka avanza despacio y sin poder resistirse limpia con su mano suavemente una lagrima que corre por la mejilla de Lita

-_no, no soy poca cosa, no lo soy , vete , veta ya de una vez_

Es lo que murmura Lita en sueños con voz dolida, Haruka se queda un momento en silencio, titubea y al fin toca suavemente el hombro de Lita quien despierta con lágrimas en los ojos y mira a Haruka que no dice nada mientras las lagrimas corren más por las mejilla de lita.

-yo estoy bien, no pasa nada, yo estoy bien – dice Lita mientras se limpia las lagrimas de un manotazo, Haruka saca su pañuelo y le limpia los restos de lagrimas delicadamente, Lita lo mira por un segundo y sus ojo se vuelven a llenar de lagrimas y sin pensarlo se acurruca en su pecho llorando suavemente, Haruka se queda quieto un segundo sintiendo el dolor de Lita, después de un momento sus brazos rodean el cuerpo de Lita y su cabeza se apoya en la cabeza de ella mientras la abraza tratando de consolarla sintiendo como las lagrimas de ella mojan su camisa y la pesadilla de Lita no abandona su cabeza.

_Lita se veía a si misma frente al espejo mientras daba una vuelta mirando como el hermoso vestido acentuaba su figura, sonriendo se coloco los aretes que el le regalo y volvió a checar el peinado y miro por ultima vez el reloj tomando la coqueta bolsita a juego saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose a otra parte del departamento, una voz familiar le indidco donde estaba aquel que buscaba y se dirigió hacia el._

_-si, claro, paso por ti en una media hora_

_-claro, sabes que me encanta el placer de tu compañía y después podremos escaparnos un rato para algo mas…. Interesante_

_El ruido de la bolsita que cayo al suelo hace voltear al hombre que esta hablando por teléfono, mira la bolsita, la mira a ella y sin dejar de mirarla continúa_

_-siempre serás un placer, te veo en un momento_

_Cuelga el teléfono y se dirige hacia la salida ignorando a Lita que esta parada en la entrada de la habitación diciéndole al pasar_

_-bonito vestido, estaba de oferta? _

_Ante estas palabras ella reacciona y va detrás de él_

_-Como puedes…_

_-Eh, sabes, tengo un compromiso y voy tarde, lo hablamos después vale? Le dice mientras hace amago de besarle la mejilla, Lita reacciona violentamente y lo aparta de un empujón, la leve sonrisa del tipo se vuelve una fría mirada que recorre el cuerpo de Lita mientras la voz burlona taladra sus oídos_

_-acaso pensabas acompañarme, yo no te invite_

_-soy tu novia, por supuesto que.._

_-no, no lo eres, este tipo de eventos es para lucirse, alguien como yo necesita alguien de su misma clase, y tu.._

_Una bofetada corta sus palabras y al sentir el sabor cobre de la sangre que emana de su labio él se enfurece y arrincona a Lita contra la pared_

_-Ja, acaso tu cabecita creyó que podrías aspirar a mas, mírate bien, solo eres una simple cocinera, que nunca llegara a mas, aprende cual es tu lugar y nunca mires mas alto, el golpe puede ser duro._

_Una lagrima de rabia se desliza por la mejilla de Lita mientras voltea la cara para que él no la vea, él, complacido sonríe burlón e intenta besarla, Lita en un rápido movimiento eleva la rodilla buscando su entrepierna, el tipo cae doblado del dolor ante el contacto y Lita aprovecha para zafarse, él aun en el suelo toma su tobillo para evitar que avance y ella de una patada se suelta rompiendo las tiras de la delicada zapatilla en el trance, lo mira por ultimo vez en el suelo y se da la vuelta para salir del departamento cojeando levemente por la rotura de la zapatilla y saliendo de un portazo deja atrás a aquel que pensó seria el amor de su vida._

-Toma

La voz de Haruka la hace regresar a la realidad y ve frente a ella un pañuelo que le tiende Haruka amablemente, desconcertada toca su mejilla y el rastro de una lágrima la sorprende, toma el pañuelo que le ofrece y se limpia rápidamente.

-Lo-lo siento.

Haruka no dice nada, se para de la cama donde se había sentado para consolarla y aprieta su hombro mientras le sonríe, la sonrisa de Lita tiembla un poco mientras toma su mano. Haruka levanta su rostro y viéndola a los ojos le dice

-toda va a estar bien.

Ella asiente con la cabeza, traga saliva y se vuelve a echar a sus brazos.

Minutos después ella se separa de él y le sonríe

-Lo siento, yo.. lo siento, debes estar cansado con todo lo que ha pasado hoy y yo molestándote con mis tonterías

-Estas bien?

Lita asiente con la cabeza ya mas repuesta

-Gracias, yo... gracias por escucharme

Haruka arquea una ceja ante el comentario, él no hablo, ella tampoco, Lita le sonríe mientras se rasca la cabeza nerviosa.

-Yo me entiendo, gracias,

-¿quieres que me quede un poco mas? Le dice Haruka alzando suavemente la cara de ella.

-no, te agradezco que te preocupes por mi pero ya estoy bien.

-si después de estar en los brazos de alguien como yo no estas bien no se que mas te podría alegrar. – es la respuesta socarrona de Haruka quien ante la sorpresa de Lita le ha cerrado un ojo, ella se ruboriza y se tapa con la colcha que se ha resbalado dejando ver su pijama de dos piezas de ositos.

-ah, nunca los osos se habían visto tan bien en alguien -dice jugetonamente Haruka, toma el celular de Lita y marca algo rápidamente y se entrega.

-si necesitas algo solo marca el discado rápido, mi numero esta en el 2, lo que necesites, segura que no necesitas que me quede?

-no, yo..no.., yo.. lo siento, fue una tontería.. yoo.

-no te preocupes, siempre es bueno consolar a una bella chica, ayuda a mi ego

Dicho esto cierra despacio la puerta tras de si dirigiéndose a la suya permitiéndose recordar a aquella que ha dejado un gran vacio con su ausencia

_-a mi rescate? – responde con voz suave y melodiosa y un aire tranquilo _

_-no, solo me apetece comer algo, ¿vienes? _

_Gracias por la oferta, pero no necesitaba héroes- son la palabras de ella mientras se suelta del brazo y lo observa_

_-quizá el que necesitaba ser salvado era yo , ¿ no lo crees? _

Y le dice bajito a su recuerdo

-No lo crees así Michiru? Vaya héroe que dejaste atrás.

* * *

Niñas ya estoy d e vuelta:

se que esta historia no ha ido tan bien como yo queria en cuestion de reviews pero aun asi me encanta los pcos que he recibido, y como soy d elas k se enojan por ler una historia a medias prometo no djar esta a medias aunk tenga solo un review, el mio. jajaja

a ver veamos dudas:

Serena-Seiya y Draien un triangulo amoroso? : no... pero...

Haruka niño o niña? a ver, si les contesto esto realmente tendria k decirles de k va toda la historia, pero se vale k apuesten, al ganador le doy un premio va?

un besote a todas y gracias por su apoyo a quienes me leen.

millones de besos.

p,d.

ejem, hablando de rewies, no se en cual me quede para contesar, ¿debo alguno? espero que no. millones de besos


	6. Emociones

Cap. 6

Emociones

Serena baja los escalones sin prestar atención a lo que le rodea atenta al objeto que lleva en la mano, una chica del servicio la esquiva en el ultimo momento y Serena le dedica una sonrisa distraída avanzando hacia el comedor, se sienta ante la imponente mesa y sin prestar mucha atención empieza a comer el plato de fruta que tiene ante ella, sin soltar el objeto plateado que tiene toda su atención, Darién se sienta en la mesa y le saluda, Serena le dedica un ademan y continua abstraída, Darién mueve la cabeza en señal de negativa y empieza a comer, agradece con una sonrisa a la chica que le sirve y empieza a desayunar mirando de tanto en tanto a Serena quien se queda a medio bocado, pausa, y lentamente mete el gajo de fruta en su boca.

La chica del servicio esconde una risita mientras abandona el lugar dirigiéndose a la cocina donde Lita termina de dar los últimos toques al desayuno ya terminado y con un suspiro mira todo lo que ha preparado y nota a la chica que aun ríe,

-Que pasa? – la interroga Lita

-nop, es solo que la señorita Serena sigue en lo mismo y se ven tan rara con esas caras que pone, jiji

Lita mueve la cabeza sin saberlo en idéntico gesto al de Darién y la llegada de Haruka le impide decirle algo mas a la chica que se sonroja ante Haruka y se le queda viendo embobada, Lita reacciona y le pone una fuente mas en las manos mientras la empuja fuera de la cocina ante la resistencia de la chica, Haruka mira a Lita y se recarga en la barra viendo como ella lo ignora, a la tercera vuelta Haruka se para enfrente de ella y Lita en su obsesión por ignorarlo tropieza con él, Haruka la sostiene firme mientras Lita murmura un "tengo mucho trabajo" y se intenta soltar, Haruka despacio baja las manos y se vuelve a recargar de la encimera mientras ella vuelve a la estufa, uno o dos minutos después Haruka da la media vuelta y la voz baja de Lita lo detiene

-Haruka yo.. agradezco lo que hiciste por mi la otra noche, pero, pero no quiero, yo

Haruka le mira un segundo y asiente con la cabeza mientras dice despreocupado –no hay problema, - y mas suave- es mi trabajo, proteger a toda la gente importante en esta casa

Ante estas palabras Lita se ruboriza y baja la mirada mientras tuerce sus manos, Haruka ha llegado junto a ella y le levanta suavemente la mirada al decirle – el dinero no es importante, es lo que llevas dentro de ti – y le toca el pecho suavemente con un dedo – aquí, y solo aquí esta tu valor, no pierdas tiempo pensando lo que no.

Lita levanta la mirada hacia Haruka y le sonríe por primera vez en tres días, tres días que llevaba evitándolo desde la noche que el la consoló, temiendo lo peor, que él reclamara algo en pago de ese consuelo, que él pensara que la entrada a su habitación ya era cosa cierta, pero la mirada franca y clara de Haruka calma al fin sus preocupaciones y Lita se relaja e impulsivamente le abraza en señal de agradecimiento.

-interrumpo? Dice una voz levemente enfadada desde la puerta

Haruka voltea ante la voz que ha reconocido al primer timbre y contesta

-buenos días joven Taiki, le puedo ayudar en algo? –sin soltar a Lita que se ha sonrojado fuertemente ante la visión de Taiki en la puerta con pose enfadada, Lita hace intento por soltarse pero Haruka continua con sus manos en la cintura.

-Darién espera por nosotros en el comedor, no se porque tengo que venir a buscarte yo, cuando te "desocupes" podrías venir ya al comedor – y lanza una mirada significativa a Lita.

Haruka solo esboza una media sonrisa mientras suelta suavemente a Lita al escuchar el portazo de la salida de Taiki y la mirada preocupada de Lita

-no te preocupes, es hora de que se de cuenta que no es el único que tiene ojos en esta casa-Dicho esto deja la cocina antes de que ella pueda pronunciar palabra ante el comentario.

En el comedor Serena continua con el mismo plato en la mesa donde ya se han unido Amy, Mina y un silencioso Taiki. Haruka toma asiento entre Serena y Mina, frente a Taiki quien lo taladra con la mirada, pero Haruka le ignora mira a Serena que no suelta el objeto plateado y mira a Darién quien suspira entre resignado y enfadado, después de un "buenos días a todos" empieza a desayunar y un grito interrumpe la silenciosa atmósfera.

-NO, NO NOOOOOOOOO

Es Serena que se levanta de un brinco de la mesa y agita la palm entre sus manos, tirando la silla de paso y tropezando con ella, Haruka y Darién en un rápido movimiento evitan su caída sosteniéndole.

-woowwww, es el grito de Serena que aun esta semi recostada sostenida por los brazos de Darién y Haruka, ante la sorpresa de todos los mira un momento y pregunta seguido

-¿Cómo lo hicieron? ¿pueden volver a hacerlo? si?, si?

ellos cruzan miradas interrogantes entre si y un segundo después la palm vuela por los aires arrojada por Serena al mismo tiempo que hace intento de ponerse en pie, ellos dos se miran y con un rápido movimiento Haruka voltea y atrapa la palm al vuelo antes de que caiga en el plato de cereales de Mina, mientras Darién vuelve a agarrar a Serena antes de que caiga nuevamente.

Y la mirada de incredulidad de todos ante lo sucedido se refleja, Darién fulmina con la mirada a Serena antes de ponerla en pie y Haruka ha quedado casi en el regazo de Mina en un precario equilibrio, pero sin tocarle, Mina mira el rostro de Haruka que tiene ante si y le jala suavemente de la corbata que lleva con lo cual Haruka queda de rodillas ante ella con un brillo de acero en la mirada, lentamente se suelta y se pone de pie sin quitarle la vista de encima a Mina quien le dedica una sonrisa picara que no haya respuesta mas que la espalda que se aleja y el silencio es quebrado por el pitido de la palm que avisa que la batería ha terminado y se apaga.

-Noooo, no,no,,no es el gemido de Serena que se apresura hacia el aparato y Haruka sin decir palabra se lo da mientras se quita de un tirón la corbata y se la guarda en la bolsa del saco, Darién sin decir palabra se retira del comedor dejando el desayuno a medias y Haruka va detrás de él, Amy mira a serena con ojos reprobadores mientras Mina y Taiki miran a las figuras que se alejan ya.

-Serena, se puede saber a que va todo esto?, vamos, deja ya ese aparato, le dice Amy regañándola mientras enfadada deja la servilleta de lino a un lado.

Mina revuelve sin ganas su plato mientras contesta

-se me ocurrió que para que Serena se distrajera de lo del ataque le preste un libro.

-Serena no lee, es la respuesta automática de Taiki y Amy que Serena responde con una mirada de enfado,

-es que ESTE –agitando la palm- NO ES cualquier libro, es simplemente maravilloso, se llama crepúsculo…

- ohhhh¡¡¡¡, dice Amy con un leve sonrojo,

¿verdad que es maravilloso? –le dice entusiasmada Serena a Amy

-si, realmente lo es, responde por lo bajo Amy

-no es ese el libro sobre "vampiros"? dice Taiki con cierta burla en la mirada

-No, -responden enfáticas tres voces a un tiempo

-es más sobre amar a un imposible –es la respuesta con tono bajo y pensativo de Amy

-y de luchar contra lo que sientes negándolo con todo tu ser- es la voz en el mismo tono de Mina que aprieta la servilleta sin darse cuenta

-por que no eres lo suficiente para que alguien así te ame en verdad- es la respuesta de Serena que aprieta la palm entre sus manos mientras baja la mirada al piso.

-si me lo preguntan realmente no entiendo el furor de todo esto, dice Taiki lanzando la servilleta a la mesa y poniéndose de pie – enamorarse de un "vampiro". Como si no hubiera cosas ya bastantes difíciles en este mundo

-te equivocas – le debate Amy - es mucho mas que eso, es la historia de un amor peligroso

-ujumm, -asienten Mina y Serena a la vez

-vamos – les replica este- les apuesto k es solo una historia superficial, déjenlo ya

-no, -increpa Serena ante el desconcierto de este – mas bien creo k ella representa los pensamientos de varias y cito textualmente" Pero yo no puedo ser siempre Lois Lane, yo también quiero ser Superman".

Taiki mira a las tres, pero se detiene especialmente en Amy, al ver como esa pasión que hacia tiempo no veía fulgura nuevamente en sus ojos, y solo agacha la mirada diciendo -es tonto que sigamos discutiendo esto- pero una voz le hace volver de pronto.

-Claro que no, todos los libros nos deben enseñar algo hermano, de vez en cuando puedes sacar buenas frases – es la voz del recién llegado que esta parado en la puerta del comedor mirando a Mina y sin apartar la vista de ella pronuncia con voz con filo de acero

Te haré una promesa a cambio —dijo—.no volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido.

Mina traga saliva con dificultad al ver al recién llegado, su mirada fría, el cabello plata cuidadosamente peinado en una coleta y la guapa chica parada a su lado.

-Yaten¡¡ - es la voz de Serena que entusiasmada corre hacia el y le da un fuerte abrazo, Taki y Amy le imitan y saludan efusivamente al recién llegado, no así Mina que permanece en su asiento y empieza a tomar de nuevo su cereal tratando de que no se le atore en la garganta, toma otra cucharada y se levanta de la mesa después de limpiarse la boca con la servilleta de lino para acercarse al grupo, tiende su mano, Yaten la mira un momento y fríamente deposita un beso en la mejilla de ella para después tomar por la cintura a la chica

-les presento a mi prometida Rei Hino

En otro lugar de la casa Darién entra en el estacionamiento y le hace una seña al chófer que lo espera ya en el coche y se dirige hacia el fondo de la cochera, extrañado Haruka le sigue hasta el ultimo coche, un descapotable BMW M3 color rojo y de un salto se sube a el, Haruka le mira un momento y Darién arranca el coche

-vienes o no?

Haruka se guarda lo que piensa sobre la seguridad y se monta el también dejando atrás a un confundido chofer que llama para que habrán la reja de seguridad al veloz convertible y los pocos periodista que quedan aun esperando algo mas que el simple comunicado de prensa emitido hace dos días ante el ataque se hacen a un lado ante la velocidad de este.

Darién maneja rápido, sin titubeos rebasando mas de lo prudente pero Haruka acostumbrado a la velocidad no dice nada aun cuando pasan de largo la lateral que los conducirá hacia la oficina y solo espera en silencio a que Darién se digne a hablar, pronto llegan a un campo abierto a las orillas de la ciudad donde Darién frena un poco, acelera sin soltar freno y mira a Haruka, mira a la pista y lo vuelve a mirar, Haruka piensa un momento y asiente con la cabeza, Darién sin mediar palabra suelta el freno y acelera provocando una estela de polvo tras de si, el convertible alcanza pronto una alta velocidad y toma la curva aceleradamente, vuelve a tomar mayor velocidad, así dos o tres veces hasta que completa tres vueltas, después de eso frena bruscamente y Darién se pasa una mano por la frente mientras suspira.

-no cambies tan brusco, da tiempo al motor que desfogue, así no forzaras la maquina, es el único comentario de Haruka ante el silencio de Darién.

El mueve la cabeza sin mirarle mientras le dice sarcástico

-algo que te asuste?

-No, realmente no, conduces muy lento.-contesta llanamente

Darién voltea a verlo con cara de incredulidad ante la puya, entrecierra los ojos, mientras sale del carro le avienta las llaves y le dice –sorpréndeme

Haruka se la piensa un momento y pronto toma le volante, Darién da dos paso atrás y observa como el carro rueda suavemente acelerando paulatinamente hasta alcanzar una fuerte velocidad y toma las curvas a una velocidad tremenda sin esfuerzo aparente y se estaciona delante de él, Darién sonríe y asiente con la cabeza al tiempo que recoge las llaves que le lanza Haruka, se recarga en el capo mientras deja pasara el tiempo en silencio.

-Lamento lo de hoy, es tan solo que a veces todo lo que me rodea me sobrepasa, quisiera no tener toda esa responsabilidad sobre mis hombros y ser un poco mas como Seiya, mas ligero, pero eso no se me da realmente bien, tarde o temprano vuelvo a ser yo. Es tan solo que envidio la capacidad que tiene Serena para soñar, pero a veces desearía que me entendiera un poco mas, aun así… estoy contento de ser yo.

Con un suspiro se acomoda el mecho de cabello que le cae en la frente y sin darse cuenta se acomoda la corbata, se cuadra de hombros y la mascara de serenidad que siempre lo cubre regresa a él antes de que se de cuenta, Haruka no dicen nada, solo tomo su lugar al volante y enfila hacia las oficinas.

-Haruka podrías..

-El libro? Te lo paso mas tarde.

-Gracias

En la casa Seiya ha bajado al fin a desayunar y la grata sorpresa de ver a Yaten de visita ha capturado toda su atención, Serena ha puesto a cargar la palm y no despega la vista de ella probando poder prenderla a cada rato, lo que ocasiona que menos cargue la batería, pero la paciencia no es fuerte en ella, así que seguirá sufriendo, Mina esta en la sala con ellos con actitud indiferente ante la pareja que esta sentada junta y tomada de la mano con gesto posesivo, Taiki platica con ellos fingiendo no notar a Lita cuando entra con el servicio, al ver una vez mas como la guapa chica llamada Rei le habla al oído a Yaten Mina pide a las chicas del servicio que suban el equipaje ante la mirada sorprendida de Seiya, y antes de que le pregunte ella dice

-supongo que se va a quedar aquí no?, seria lo mas razonable no pagar dos habitaciones cuando la casa puede perfectamente alojarlos

Serena asiente distraída y la respuesta de Yaten paraliza una vez más el clima.

-gracias por la invitación, pero tendría que consultarlo con Darién ya que no serian dos habitaciones, solo una, Rei dormirá conmigo, así lo venimos haciendo y no veo motivo para fingir otra cosa. – y se vuelve a dar un pequeño beso a su acompañante, Rei no se inmuta ante el comentario, solo asiente sonriente y lanza una mirada de reto a Mina quien solo voltea la vista.

La habitación se ha quedado como congelada ante la respuesta de Yaten de dormir en una sola habitación, Serena les mira con ojos incrédulos y una risita tonta, Taiki mira a su hermano y a la guapa chica quien permanece inmutable, casi como desafiando que alguien diga lo contrario y lo que le hace preguntarse para quien va el desafio, Seiya ha soltado una carcajada mientras molesta a Yaten como bromas tontas como "que guardadito te lo tenias" y un repetitivo " te comprendo, te comprendo", Lita apura a la chica del servicio que la acompañaba que estaba mas atenta a la respuesta de todos que a servir el té , Mina baja la vista y su cabello cubre su expresión, se queda inmóvil mientras que todos empiezan abandonar la habitación para dirigirse a sus actividades diarias hasta que la habitación quedan solo la pareja y ella, despacio, como si le costase encontrar la voz se dirige con lo que intenta ser frialdad

-Yaten me permites un momento?

El aludido toma de la mano a Rei y le mira fríamente

-si me disculpas quiero hablar con Darién para que Rei se instale, el viaje ha sido largo.

-solo será un minuto

-tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar Mina, ya todo es agua pasada

Rei observa como Mina aprieta los puños ante la respuesta y aprieta el hombro de Yaten para llamar su atención, este besa su mano mientras intercambian miradas, el solo mueve negativamente la cabeza mientras ella le mira interrogante, la voz de Mina les hace romper el silencioso intercambio.

- Si te lo pido "por favor" hará alguna diferencia?

-ja, -una risa áspera resuena como respuesta, Rei le mira reprendiéndole y él vuelve a besar su mano para después contestar- vaya, es demasiado pedir para ti, pero como te dije, llega años luz tarde.

Los ojos de Mina permanecen cerrados mientras sus pestañas tiemblan, respira profundo y al fin se para del asiento y levanta la vista.

-Rei nos concedes un minuto por favor, necesito hablar a "solas" con Yaten

-NO, ella se queda, y yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

Mina le mira desafiante, los ojos brillantes, las mejillas levemente enrojecidas se aclara la garganta y empieza a hablar.

-alguna vez te dije que nunca te rogaría, que yo primero muerta que pedir una oportunidad, la vida, el tiempo me han hecho arrepentirme de mis palabras y me han demostrado lo equivocada que estaba, esa tarde te fuiste antes de que yo pudiera..

-mírame- le responde altivo Yaten- te estoy pidiendo explicación?, no, ni ese dia ni nunca, quieres hablar, hablemos, te puse mi corazón en bandeja de plata y lo pisoteaste con tus graciosas zapatillas, lo lamento, tu tonto se acabo

Rei hace ademan de salir de la habitación pero Yaten le detiene, los ojos de Mina están a punto de soltar lagrima pero ella lucha tercamente por que no sea asi.

-déjame explicarte lo que…

-explicarme?, ja, ¿necesita mas explicación el echo de verte besándote con otro en la fiesta de mi cumpleaños?, ¿necesita explicación eso cuando tu sabias que yo estaba enamorado de ti?, Seiya me conto que descubriste el anillo con el solitario que pensaba darte y que te reíste como tonta ante mi regalo, claro, la cotizada modelo juvenil que podría tener el mundo a sus pies que diablos le va a importar una insignificante piedra. Pero sabes, era mi dinero, lo que era yo y lo que yo podría pagar, tonto de mi pensé que eso era suficiente, pero ya vi que no.

-NO, no era por eso que me reía, era por los nervios, yo, yo estaba feliz de eso pero..

-pero te besabas con otro, y ya que no esta a tu lado supongo que fue otro desdichado que cayo en tu trampa, "la inconquistable Mina" será que no hay absolutamente nada que conquistar, eres solo apariencia.

-por favor déjame explicarte, yo con los nervios tome demasiado aquella tarde y estaba en los jardines tomando aire cuando llego alguien y me empezó a hacer platica, yo por no ser descortés le seguí la corriente y de repente me estaba besando, yo me resistí y le di una bofetada pero tu ya te habías ido y nunca me dejaste explicarte. Las cartas, los mail que te mande hasta Inglaterra nunca tuvieron respuesta, me fueron regresados sin abrir.

Y con voz acerada llega la respuesta –Y tu Crees Que Soy tan EstuPido PaRA Tragarme Eso.

Rei le jala por el brazo ante la actitud enfurecida de Yaten que se planta frente a Mina y aprieta los puños, Mina levanta la mirada dejando ver una lagrima que resbala por su cara.

-es cierto, es mi única defensa, mi única verdad, no me diste tiempo de explicarte, de decirte la verdad.

-tú verdad, no la verdad.

Mina traga hondo y respira profundo mientras las lagrimas corren libres por sus mejillas

-es la verdad, tanto como aquella que te amaba entonces y te amo ahora - y dirijiendose a Rei – lamento que hayas escuchado esto pero me pareció justo para ti al menos que supieras la verdad, lamento haberte arruinado tu estancia aquí, por favor perdóname, yo, yo prometo no volver a molestarlos mas de ese modo, - mientras su voz baja de tono hasta hacerse difícil de escuchar – yo solo quería decirte que nunca te traicione, no amándote como te amaba, una vez mas, lo siento.

Y se da la media vuelta abandonando la habitación dejando a Yaten helado viendo su partida a Rei que le mira para acto seguido abrazar a Yaten quien le aprieta fuerte y hunde su cara entre su cuello y su cabello, respirar despacio y besarle, para después separarse un poco de ella, cerrar los ojos, tomarse entre los dedos el puente de la nariz y suspirara profundo, pasado un minuto abre los ojos, le vuelve a besar para acto seguido recargar su frente con la suya mientras habla

-olvida todo esto, todo esto ya es pasado, lamento que hayas tenido que verlo pero yo no quiero tener secretos contigo, para mi ya todo se termino.

Rei no contesta, se limita a abrazarlo con fuerza mientras se muerde los labios para no asediarlo a preguntas mientras la duda se clava en su corazón, ¿realmente ya todo se termino?

Mina corre sin ver hacia su habitación dejando que las lagrimas fluyan libremente, de camino se topa con una chica del servicio que va a abrir la puerta y el inesperado visitante entra sin esperar respuesta de la chica , le tira su abrigo y dice

-avisa a la señorita Tsukino que el Sr. Jedite viene a visitarla y sirve un escocés en las rocas.

La chica le mira molesta ante tan irrespetuoso invitado

-lo siento el Joven Darién no se encuentra y no se si la srita este disponible,

-pues que esperas para averiguarlo, dice molesto Jedite mientras se encamina hacia la sala que se ve cercana, la chica le saca la lengua al voltearse Jedite y se dirige a la cocina donde avisa a Lita la llegada del visitante

-¿y te dijo como se llama? ¿o quien es? Le pregunta Lita a la chica

-arrrhhhgg, es un patán arrogante, si me dijo pero ha de ser codo por que se me olvido.

Una mirada de reproche le hace callar rápidamente y se apresura a salir de la cocina mientras Lita checa con el guardia de seguridad de la entrada, efectivamente, es un conocido de negocios de la familia que viene a hacer una visita de cortesía a Serena, Lita suspira mientras llama a Seiya para que baje a recibir al visitante, quien le contesta es Yaten quien le pide que le sirva algo y lo haga esperar en el despacho mientras Seiya termina de arreglarse.

Lita prepara rápidamente la bandeja con las bebidas, unos vasos con hielo y una limonada pues es de todos sabido que Serena no toma, ni siquiera consejos. Observa la impecable bandeja con los coquetos aperitivos y en vista de que todas las chicas se encuentran ocupadas ella misma se encargara de llevar la bandeja, recibir visitantes es parte habitual de su trabajo, bandeja en mano se dirige a la biblioteca y toca levemente antes de entrar y quedarse fría ante el visitante.

El visitante observa de pie los magníficos cuadros que adornan las paredes, el lujo y la clase se pueden observar en todos los detalles de la decoración, lentamente acaricia una de las flores que adornan un jarrón de la dinastía Ming y el sonido de la puerta al abrirse le hace dibujar una mueca burlona en su rostro mientras la receptora de esa mueca se paraliza en la entrada, pasa saliva y con un gesto entre desafiante y sereno avanza con la charola de bebidas en la mano.

-vaya, con que aquí estabas metida? , vaya, no has cambiado nada, aun sigues siendo una simple "mesera" , y pronuncia la ultima palabra con un leve dejo insultante mientras toma un mecho de cabello que escapa de la coleta de Lita – lastima que mis palabras hayan tenido razón, te dije que estudiar cocina no te llevaría mas lejos que cerca de la estufa.

Lita se encoge por dentro ante las palabras, ella siempre estuvo orgullosa de su profesión, solo se pregunta cuando fue lo suficientemente estúpida para creer que alguna vez él la amo, resuelta deja la charola en una mesa cercana y se prepara para retirase pero la mano de él la detiene con fuerza, por un momento Lita se plantea la posibilidad de quitársela a la fuerza, al final simplemente le mira con lo que trata sea desprecio puro.

-suéltame Jedite, las cosas no son como antes, yo ya no soy la tonta de antes.

Jedite le barre con la mirada, Lita enrojece de puro enfado ante esto y se suelta de un tirón.

-cierto, dice Jedite mientras la vuelve a agarra ahora de ambos brazos – has mejorado mucho. Lo que me hace preguntarme si sigues besando tan bien como yo recuerdo

Lagrimas de frustración empañan los ojos de Lita, las ganas de golpearlo son enormes, pero esta no es su casa, solo trabaja aquí y el es un invitado, solo voltea la cara para no ver la cinica sonrisa de él.

Jedite sonríe presuntuoso, la idea era visitar a Serena, no pensó encontrar a Lita ahí, pero no piensa desaprovechar la idea mientras baja despacio la cara buscando los labios de ella que le mira desafiante a punto de golpearlo.

-vamos, admite que me extrañas

Lita le empuja fuertemente mientras le da una bofetada

-primero muerta que extrañarte, eres lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Jedite arquea una ceja cínicamente al contestar.

-¿Lo peor? Ja ja, una vulgar cocinera y dices lo pero, soy "lo único bueno" que te ha pasado en la vida, si no tuvieras tus ideas de grandeza aun podrías ser mi amante, pero ya vez, prefieres servile a otros….

-maldito sea el día que nuestros caminos se cruzaron pero como ves sigo en pie, ni tu ni nadie me va a ver el en suelo humillada. – y aparta de un manotazo la mano que quería tocar su cara

Jedite enfadado le mira con furia, puede ver el desprecio que brilla en los ojos de aquella que antes le miraba como un dios. Sin pensarlo su mano busca a cara de la chica y el golpe es tan fuerte que le manda al suelo donde aun caída y con el labio sangrante Lita le mira como la cosa mas asquerosa del mundo.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abre dejando ver a un sorprendido Taiki ante la escena, mira confuso a Jedite que automáticamente finge preocupación y trata de ayudar a levantar a Lita quien le aparta de un manotazo, Taiki llega hasta ella y le levanta despacio y con cuidado sin prestar atención a las explicaciones confusas de Jedite.

-lo siento, lo siento, ella se cayo y se golpeo con la mesa, yo solo quería ayudarle, a pesar de que se me insinuó yo solo quería alejarla y…..

-BASTA, -responde enfadado Taiki con Lita en brazos mientras la aprieta contra si. –

-anda dile muchaca que tu solo te me insinuabas y yo no te hacia caso

Lita le mira con rabia y furia pero antes de que conteste Taiki lo hace por ella

-Ella no tiene por que dar explicaciones, de ella menos que de ninguna lo creo, de alguien como Ud. es más que capaz

-pero yo..

-Retírese – le dice mientras sienta despacio a Lita en un sofá cercano y le revisa rápidamente el corte en el labio

Jedite aprieta los puños, ante esto Taiki se para frente a el y le mira desafiante

-o que? solo golpea a mujeres?

Jedite aprieta la boca, le mira un momento y se inclina en lo que trata de ser una despedida respetuosa

-lamento todo el malentendido sr….. - al ver que Taiki no contesta con su nombre como el esperaba continua – una simple equivocación, espero que este molesto incidente por una chica sin valor no afecte nuestras relaciones empresariales.

Taiki le mira antes de contestar.

-le informo que acaba ud de golpear a mi prometida, tiene ud un minuto para abandonar la casa antes de que llame a seguridad y que sea la ultima vez que lo veo cerca de la casa o de ella.

¿su prometida? La incredulidad se lee en los ojos de Jedite al ver a Lita.

-oh, uno pensaría que alguien como usted buscaría a alguien a su "altura" no segundos platos.

Es la última palabra que pronuncia antes de que el puño de Taiki se estrelle en su cara rompiéndole la nariz que mancha con sangre la costosa camisa y Taiki le tome por las solapas del saco y lo empuje contra la pared mas próxima

- una sola hebra de su cabello vale muchisismo mas que todo ud, le advierto, ella no esta sola y si se vuelve a acercar a ella, la cárcel será poco, ahora lárguese.

Jedite trastabilla al soltarle Taiki y se compone como puede el saco mientras saca un pañuelo para limpiarse la sangre, una última mirada enfurecida barre por completo a los dos mientras Taiki toma tiernamente la cara de Lita entre sus manos y le observa con cuidado, como si ella fuera la cosa mas valiosa en el mundo para el. Un portazo anuncia la salida de Jedite y se escuchan los gritos con los que llama a la chica del servicio para recoger su saco.

Lita baja la cabeza mientras muista un "lo siento" y aparta la mirada, Taiki levanta suavemente su rostro y toca con cuidado la sangre que mana de el, Lita retira la mano y con voz temblorosa

-gracias por haberme ayudado joven Taiki, solo déjeme decirle que yo no le di pie para …

-shhh, no necesitas decírmelo, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no fue asi, los rumores que corren sobre el son pesimos, dicen que le gusta maltratar a las mujeres, lamento no haber llegado antes para evitar que te golpeara.

-joven yo..

-acaso después de salvarte no merezco que me hables de tu? Le dice Taiki risueño. Claro que hubiera preferido que no fuera en estas circunstancias, pero lo echo echo esta, solo dime una cosa, - Lita asiente con la cabeza - ¿le conoces?- Lita baja la mirada mientras asiente con la cabeza, él suavemente le toma por la barbilla y le alza la cara haciéndola que lo mire a los ojos.

-Nunca bajes la mirada, lo que tu eres es sumamente valioso, nadie tiene derecho a hacerte menos, ¿aun..? –antes de que continue Lita contesta

-no, hace años que no le veía, el solo fue un gran error en mi vida y cuando me di cuenta de ello me aleje.

-eso esta bien, -es la respuesta que le da mientras limpia suavemente su boca con un pañuelo que saca de la bolsa del saco – sobre lo de mi prometida..

-ohh, no, por favor no se preocupe joven.. perdón Taiki, yo entiendo que solo fue una actitud caballeresca de su parte y no hay problema.

Taiki le mira largo antes de contestar rehuyéndole la mirada.

-veras, con tipos como esos es mejor todas las precauciones, asiq ue considero que por un tiempo será mejor que dejemos creerle a todos que es cierto hasta que este tipo le quede claro que no puede volver a molestarte o se las vera con la familia.

-Joven – Taiki le mira – perdón, Taiki no es necesario

-no hay problema, además el que mintió fui yo, yo tengo que respaldarte, -y toma su mano mientras mira su dedo anular – aunque , tendrás tiempo hoy de ir a la joyería o te vendría bien un anillo de la familia, digo tenemos que parecer lo mas realista posible.

La boca de ella se abre pero no pronuncia ningún sonido mientras el se pone de pie y pulsa el intercomunicador mas cercano llamando a un guardia de seguridad y solicitando un botiquín, al llegar limpia cuidadosa y metódicamente la herida ante una silenciosa lita.

-Listo, no hay mayor daño y esto se curara pronto, lamento dejarte ahora pero tengo que ir a la oficina, es más, ya debería estar ahí, pero no lamento el retraso, te veo a la hora de la comida, y no te preocupes por nada.

Le da un breve beso en la mejilla y sale de la biblioteca para toparse con Seiya quien le mira entre interrogante y burlón. Taiki le mira y le pregunta

-y se puede saber donde andabas?

-escuchando hermanito, al parecer no solo Haruka sabe soltar golpes, pero, comprometido?

Taiki enroje ante el comentario y contesta

-si estabas enterado de todo no pudiste llegar antes a ayudarme?

-y quitarte el puesto de caballero rescatador de damiselas? Eso seria un desperdicio, además hubiéramos matado entre los dos al tipo, se me ocurre que tu ya le dejaste claro tus intenciones.

-si lo dices sobre "mi compromiso con Lita" yo…

-nada, nada hermano. No te justifiques, se me ocurre que eso te dio una oportunidad que ni en mil años hubieras podido crear tu, claro, lamento que hayan lastimado a Lita, pero algo bueno salió de todo esto.

-yo solo lo hice para protegerla

Seiya poniéndose ya el saco y dirigiéndose a la entrada le contesta

-clarooo, y si te lo repites mil veces mas de seguro tu te lo empiezas a creer, ¿Por qué no simplemente admites que es algo mas lo que te llevo a hacer la propuesta?, piénsalo.

Y cierra la puerta tras de si dejando a un pensativo Taiki parado a medio vestíbulo con la mirada fija en Lita que se dirige a la cocina fingiendo no verle.

************************************************************************************

Hola a todos:

Después unas largas vacaciones vuelvo por acá.

Millones y millones de gracias a los que aun siguen alimentando a mi ardillita con sus comentarios, yo sigo aquí, pasándola, no todo anda tan bien como yo quisiera pero vamos, sigo aquí, BIENNNNNNN.

Jajajaja

Se nota que soy fan de crepúsculo? No mucho verdad? ;), entonces es momento apropiado para decir k vuelvo a los brazos de Edward para buscar inspiracion para continiar con el fic de "la venganza"

Un enorme beso a todos.


	7. Dudo de ti

**Disclaimer: los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen, ya quisiera y, solo en mi cabecita loca puedo hacer lo que quiera con ellos, esta historia esta ubicada en un universo alterno donde ellos ya tiene una vida "armada " por así decirlo.**

**´************

**Todos los días tenemos que tomar decisiones, grandes o pequeñas, algunas se toman sin esfuerzo alguno, otras requieren de profundas reflexiones y aun así se duda de esto, existen aquellas que tememos tomar e inclusive aquellas que no nos damos cuenta, al menos fingimos que no puesto que cada paso que damos nos llevara a ello, aunque queramos evitarlo, la pregunta aquí es ¿adonde llevaran todas las decisiones tomadas?**

Cap 7

Dudo de ti

La mirada de Yaten observa en silencio a Mina que coquetea descaradamente con Rubeus que ha llevado unos papeles a Mizuno, y una sonrisa cínica aparece en su boca, obviamente las lagrimas que le mostro antes eran falsas como toda ella, solo que esta vez no cayo en su trampa, tantos años lejos de ella debieron servir de algo para hacerlo inmune al encanto de la fría belleza rubia, Mina sintiendo su mirada voltea a verlo desde el otro lado de la sala de reuniones y por un segundo sus ojos dejan ver un abismo de dolor , Yaten sorprendido parpadea para enfocar mejor pero Mina ya ha volteado ha abrazado a Haruka que le entregaba un paquete a Darién y le hace bromas, Rei que viene entrando observa la sorpresa y la duda reflejada en los ojos de Yaten y su corazón se encoge un poco mas, sabia que nada de esto seria fácil pero ella aun así aceptó segura de poder deshacerse de todos los fantasmas del pasado, y su resolución se tambalea un poco ante esta mirada, pero a ella se le da muy bien no descubrir sus sentimientos y si ha luchado por Yaten no desistirá ahora mas que nunca mientras se dirige hacia el con una sonrisa cariñosa en los labios y aguanta las presentaciones tomada de la mano de él, Mina finge demencia mientras juega con su celular.

En otra oficina Amy y Taiky discuten acaloradamente

-No, no puedes hacer eso,

-amiga, puedo y lo hare, es necesario

-si lo ves bien no es necesario, reforzamos la seguridad, le asignamos un guardia personal y..

-y arriesgarnos a que pase otra vez, no, ese tipo no se volverá a acercar a ella.

-pero – y las voz esta cargada de sorpresa- casarte con ella??, eso es demasiado, ella solo, solo trabaja para nosotros.

-en realidad trabaja para Darién y solo estaremos comprometidos el tiempo necesario para que le quede claro que no puede volver a molestarla

-pero un compromiso Tayki?, eso es demasiado, por dios, solo asígnale un guardia si tanto te importa.

-amiga mía, gracias por tu consejo y por preocuparte por mi, pero, la decisión esta tomada, simplemente no dejare que nada le pase.

Taiky espera – Amy le agarra por el saco al ver que ya se marcha y sorprendida lo suelta al segundo – mira, solo, solo piénsalo bien, no dejes que ella se haga falsa ilusiones con respecto a lo que esta pasando, es lo único.

Taiki la mira por un largo segundo y momentos después le da un besito en la mejilla – gracias por preocuparte por mi y por ella, y las ilusiones?, de eso me encargo yo, ¿vale?

acto seguido abandona la oficina dejando a Amy parada ante la puerta con una extraña sensación de opresión en el pecho al imaginarlo junto a Lita, agita la cabeza tratando de borrar los pensamientos mientras toma las carpetas del escritorio y se dirige hacia la sala de juntas.

Darién platica con Haruka de asuntos de la empresa,

-es una buena opinión, yo no lo había visto desde ese punto de vista Haruka, pero es factible

Haruka no dice nada, solo asiente con la cabeza y le devuelve el informe a Darién , ciertamente Haruka empezó como guardaespaldas, pero sus mismas cualidades le han hecho encontrar un amigo en Darién, amistad que avanza lenta pero profundamente en los dos. La risa de Serena les hace voltear el rostro mismo tiempo

Jaja, y te la creíste – es la voz alegre de Serena que agarrada del brazo de Seiya entra en la sala

-princesa, sabes que a ti te creo lo que quieras – es la respuesta con voz seductora de Seiya

-tonto!!, le dice cariñosamente Serena y vuelven a reír los dos por alguna parte de la conversación.

Darién se aclara la garganta y Serena deja a Seiya para plantarle un enorme beso en la mejilla, él le abraza en respuesta sin despegar la vista de Seiya quien saluda a los que ya se encontraban ahí. Pronto la reunión inicia, todos los accionistas se encuentran por primera vez reunidos en mucho tiempo, Darién, Seiya y Serena son los mayoritarios, los accionistas menores por distintas causas son: Mina que recibió de Serena varias acciones por su cumpleaños, Taiky que cuando trabajaba ahí adquirió algunas, Yaten que al igual que Mina las recibió de regalo por parte de Seiya y Amy a la cual le fueron regladas por su excelente desempeño y ella adquirió algunas mas, claro que ni las acciones juntas de los cuatro equivalían a la de una de los principales, pero aun así sus opiniones eran tomadas en cuenta, en la parte final de la mesa están los únicos dos que no son accionistas, Rei y Haruka.

Las carpetas con los datos son repartidas por Amy,

-como verán los análisis de las utilidades reportan un margen de ganancia 5% mayor al año pasado y ha permitidos a la empresa crecer en los sectores de investigación medica y…

Algunos observan rápidamente la carpeta y la cierran, otros mas analizan un poco el contenido, Darién que preside la reunión los observa atento, los resultados son buenos, las utilidades arrojadas en el año son bastante buenas para que todos tengan una pequeña fortuna, y todos sonríen complacidos. Darién toma la palabra

-como observarán todo esta en orden, solo hay algo, nada grave pero alguien esta adquiriendo acciones de la empresa, no las suficientes para tener participación en el consejo y nada poco común en el mundo empresarial, pero si se ha detectado la compra de acciones de la empresa. Esta adquisición ha sido sistematica, "x" numero de acciones semanalmente por la misma empresa hasta que se detecto y el resto de acciones fue retirado de circulación.

-cierto – interviene Amy - y después de esto me ha llegado una oferta de comprar por parte de la empresa Moon black

- a mi hace una semana de Black destiny – intervine Taiky

Mina levanta la mano y dice – les suena Blackstone?

Todas las miradas se dirigen a Yaten, el se encoge de hombros mientras niega con la cabeza, Rei interviene.

-luna negra, la carta que te llego antes de salir

Yaten piensa un momento y asiente con la cabeza.

Haruka toma una portátil cercana y empieza a teclear rápidamente al igual que Amy

-Soichi Tomoe

Dicen al unisono Haruka y Amy, Darién los mira a los dos sorprendido por la rapidez con la que investigaron lo que ligaba a todas las empresas.

Rei mira a todos sin comprender y es Haruka quien responde

-Es uno de los competidores más cercanos de la empresa, aunque sus manejos no son tan claros.

Amy mira levemente exasperada a Haruka y continua con la explicación

-no hay problema aun, solo lo habría si la empresa se descapitalizara y Tomoe lograra conseguir mas acciones para llevar a cabo una fusión agresiva, pero dado la forma en que se lleva todo no hay problema.

Rai mira a Yaten quien le guiña un ojo sonriente y vuelve su atención a la reunión. Haruka pensativo mira a Darién, él sabe que las cosas no son tan sencillas si suman dos y dos, el ataque a Serena, la compra de acciones, y algunos detalles mas que sueltos no dicen nada, pero juntos…., Haruka no externa sus dudas, no es dado a aventurar conclusiones y prefiere tener todos los datos antes de hacer algo. La reunión concluye y empiezan a charlar de diversas cosas, principalmente lo que ha hecho Yaten fuera del país todo este tiempo hasta k un grito captura la atención de todos.

-Comprometido?!!!!

Es el grito sorpresivo de Mina y Serena quienes acribillan inmediatamente a Taiki con preguntas ante la impactante declaración, él no contesta solo aguanta la avalancha de preguntas mientras los hombres se miran unos a otros con miradas confusas, Seiya pide calma a las dos y narra casi detalladamente lo k paso, claro, lo observo por una de las cámaras de seguridad de la mansión, ante esto se gana una mirada furiosa de Taiki por no haber intervenido antes de que golpearán a Lita.

-Que golpearon a Lita adentro de la casa?¡¡¡

Exclama enfurecido Haruka y se para inmediatamente de la mesa mientras marca a la seguridad de la mansión y exige un reporte inmediato de la situación y les avienta una reprimienda tremenda mientras todos lo miran un poco asustados, no habían visto su furia desplegada y ninguno quisiera ser receptor de ella por lo que acaban de ver, al fin Haruka cuelga y se dirige a Darién.

-por lo que me han dicho fue Jedite que dijo buscar a la srita Tsukino, de esa forma penetro, lo dejo pasar uno de los nuevos guardias que se contrato al ultimo, solicito tú permiso para traer alguien de mi absoluta confianza y colocarlo de guardaespaldas principal ya que la agencia no parece ser lo suficiente capaz de tener a alguien adecuado.

-de tu confianza? Espera – interviene Mizuno -el proceso de selección tiene k ser por los canales de la empresa, habrá k investigar y tardara….

-lo suficiente para que alguna de ustedes salga lastimada?, eso es algo que no permitiré y hare lo que sea necesario, -le contesta fríamente a Amy que se queda con la boca abierta e incapaz de responder mira a Darién, Seiya intervine

-tu respondes por él?

Haruka asiente con la cabeza, Seiya se dirige a Darién

-esta vez no logro llegar a Serena, no podemos darnos el lujo de k lo intenten una ves mas, Haruka esta casi de tiempo completo contigo y seria bueno k alguien mas cuidara de ella y todas las chicas, ¿Qué dices?

-oye – la voz de Mina interviene - ¿y será tan guapo como tú? Por que si es así yo pido mano

La voz fría de Yaten es la k le responde

-claro, tu siempre pensado primero en lo mas importante, tú, vaya, eso es algo k no extrañaba en Inglaterra.

Mina le mira fríamente y juega con su pelo mientras le contesta

-y si estabas tan bien por k no te quedaste allá?

-Basta – interviene Seiya – me encanta ver lo "bien que se llevan" pero ahora esta en juego algo mas importante, así que ¿a favor?

Mina levanta displicente la mano, Serena aun k no ha dicho palabra también levanta la mano, Yaten medita un segundo y apoya, Taiki asiente con la cabeza, Rei también levanta la mano y todos la miran sorprendidos, Mina suelta una risita, se supone k solo los accionistas pueden opinar en asuntos de la empresa o en este caso de la casa, Yaten y Seiya le dirigen una mirada fulminante a Mina mientras le indica a Reí discretamente que baje la mano, Darién se dirige a Haruka

-estará a la altura de la situación? – Haruka asiente con la cabeza - ¿Cuándo se incorpora?

-en dos o tres días, lo que tarde en localizarlo

-echo, y Rei agradezco tu interés - y le guiña un ojo mientras se levanta de la silla y empieza a recoger sus cosas.

Serena inmediatamente se acerca a Taiki tratando de saber todos los detalles y pronto Taiki le dice lo más esencial, Mina escucha atenta al igual que Seiya, Taiki solo alega que quiere proteger a Lita, que no hay otra razón para lo sucedido, las chicas se dan codazos entre ellas y Seiya lo mira como diciendo, si aja.

-Una fiesta, siiiiiii – es la voz entusiasta de Serena – deberíamos hacer una fiesta, para celebrar la llegada de Yaten y el compromiso de Taiki con Lita

-claro, ahí le puedes dar el anillo y el aviso formal, - interviene Mina

-tenemos que buscarle un conjunto adecuado y zapatos, y un nuevo corte de pelo aun k es ya es muy guapa, -dice pensativa Serena – oye Rei, vendrás con nosotros verdad? La fiesta también es para ustedes y lucirás genial, Mina es estupenda comprando ropa

Rei mira a Mina, y sonríe mientras se imagina que si por Mina fuera acabaría de sotana y rebozo pero la insistencia de Serena le arranca un débil si y se reza mentalmente para k eso salga bien.

-chicas, dejen a Lita acostumbrarse un poco a la idea y ver que opina – les dice Taiki con una gota de sudor en la cabeza ante los cada vez mas descabellados planes de la fiesta pero las chicas lo avasallan y le hacen bromitas sobre Lita asi que Taiki decide poner pies en polvorosa y abandona la sala seguid de Amy, ya que para ella la charla sobre Lita no ha terminado aun. Haruka cuela el celular mientras observa a Amy sigiendo a Taiki, al parecer un misterio más que añadir a la colección. Yaten y Rei se despiden de Darién, quiere que Reí conozca un poco mas la ciudad.

Seiya se despide con un beso en la mejilla de Serena alegando asuntos de la empresa y Darién toma de la mano a Serena, Seiya mira el movimiento y sonriente se despide con un movimiento de cabeza y al voltear la sonrisa se le borra automáticamente con un dejo de algo indescifrable.

-Darién

-si preciosa?

Serena lo mira un momento a los ojos y lo abraza, Darién por respuesta besa su cabeza y la abraza también cerrando los ojos, un segundo después cambia su expresión y vuelve a su habitual serenidad para despedirse de ella y llamar a Haruka para que lo acompañe.

Horas mas tarde Darién sigue en la oficina, la ultima reunión se alargo mas de lo previsto y el continua leyendo el paquete que le trajo Haruka, un discreto toque en la puerta le hace alzar la vista para ver a Haruka en al puerta ya con la camisa remangada y el saco sobre el hombro. Lleva dos cafés en una bandeja, perfecto, hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de que la noche había caído y agradece la bebida.

Haruka mira el libro, "Crepúsculo" es el titulo que puede leer en la portada y mira a Darién que se nota un poco cansado

-nos vamos ya Darién ?

-no, espera un poco, ya casi lo termino.

-dado que son las diez de la noche creo que seria mejor que lo dejaras para después.

-no, en la universidad hice un curso de lectura rápido y avanzo mas de lo común, además que no es un mal libro.

-porque le gusta a Serena?

-en parte, pero en si es bueno, aun k sabes algo, deberías leerlo

-Yo?, lo siento, esas historias de vampiros no me van

Darién se recuesta un poco en la silla, el también lleva la camisa arremangada y se ha quitado hace rato ya la corbata, toma un sorbo del café y le dice

-sabes, al principio el héroe me recuerda un poco a ti Haruka

-a mi? Y donde me viste los colmillos? Le responde burlon

Darién piensa un poco y responde – no, los colmillo no, pero si algo de él me hace pensar en ti, no se, la fuerza, ese sentido de protección con todos, y por que no, su melancolía.

Haruka no contesta, solo toma un sorbo de café que oculta un levísimo rubor en las mejillas, Darién lo nota pero lo achaca al humo del café y la voz de Haruka no tiene rastro alguno de algo fuera de su habitual ironía cuando replica

-en mi? Vaya, no se que dirá Serena de eso

-le importará? – es la respuesta que llega en tono muy bajo casi para si, Haruka oculta su sorpresa, y espera en silencio que el vuelva a hablar, Darién toma nuevamente el libro y hojea una o dos paginas y lo vuelve a dejar en el escritorio antes de preguntarle a Haruka

-sabes, a veces pienso que .. no importa todo lo que haga por conectarme con Serena no será suficiente, a veces pienso que ella solo esta conmigo porque sus padres así le educaron desde el principio, me conoce desde siempre y es mas seguro.

-crees que ella no te ama?

Darién suspira antes de contestar con una melancolía que hasta ahora Haruka no conocía

-no lo se, ¿Qué se siente cuando no sientes nada?, la he visto crecer, siempre he estado a su lado, al igual que Seiya, y al igual que ella el compromiso ha sido una idea que he llevado conmigo, no se ella, pero me alegro sobremanera cuando lo anunciaron nuestros padres, para ellos era conveniente, para mi era la mujer mas hermosa que conocía de corazón y cuerpo, pero..

-dudas de ella?

-no, si, no, realmente no lo se.

Y deja caer su cabeza entre sus manos, un momento después se levanta de la silla y pasea un poco por la oficina.

-Darién, no estas seguro de tu compromiso con ella?

Un largo silencio llena la habitación, Haruka aguarda en silencio la respuesta, Darién se halla ante el ventanal de la oficina y su espalda rígida delata lo que su voz no.

-creo que ella esta enamorada de otro, aun k también creo k ella misma no esta seguro de eso, o no quiere darse cuenta.

Haruka tira un poco de café ante la sorpresiva respuesta y se alegra que Darién no se de cuenta, medita un poco antes de continuar

-no crees que aventuras demasiado al decir eso?

-no crees que lo he pensado mas de una noche?, no Haruka, no es algo de hoy o de ayer, y sus dudas me hacen dudar a mi.

-tiene algo que ver la dichosa fiesta?

Darién alza una ceja ante la pregunta, suspira y contesta

-si, así es

-y se puede saber que fue?..

Darién se sienta en la silla frente a Haruka y continua tomando café, cruza la pierna y se pasa la mano por el cabello antes de contestar.

En otro lugar la puerta de la cocina se abre para dar paso a Lita que enfundada en una bata corta conecta la cafetera y se sirve una taza de la bebida mientras sus mente divaga, de pronto una mano se apoya en su hombro e instintivamente retrocede soltando el café caliente. Taiky da un paso atrás rápidamente evitando el caliente líquido pero su mano no es tan rápida

-ohhhh, lo siento Taiki

-no te preocupes, digamos que no esperaba una bienvenida tan "calida"

Lita se sonroja mientras busca un trapo y lo moja en agua fría para ponérselo a Taiki en la mano lesionada.

-lo siento, pero no deberías andar a estará horas asustando a la gente, y menos si no es tu casa

Taiki arquea levemente una ceja ante el comentario pero su voz tiene un toke de burla

-cierto, pero querer visitar a "mi prometida" no es un delito verdad?

Lita enrojece ante el comentario y finge concentrarse en proteger la herida.

-claro, si lo deseas no te dire que Mina y Serena planean una fiesta de compromiso para nosotros, que te arrastraran tienda tras tienda y que ira Rei de carabina, es tu decisión

-fiestas de compromiso?, tiendas? Rei, pero, pero, eso no puede ser, yo no tengo dinero, ellas no pueden hacer verdad?

Pregunta angustiada Lita y tomando sus manos sin darse cuenta se acerca mas a Taiki, este sin perder la sonrisa

-pueden, y lo harán, no deben, pero kien soy yo para detenerlas, sobre el dinero no te preocupes, me permites –y baja la mirada para que Lita observe sus manos juntas y las suelte en el acto, saca un sobre de la bolsa del saco y se lo tiende – son tarjetas de crédito a tu nombre, en realidad son adicionales de las mías, todos los gastos corren por mi, y mañana entrara otra chica que se hará cargo de la cocina.

-tu me estas despidiendo?

Pregunta incrédula Lita con las tarjetas en la mano, una black securiti, una platinum, una golden,

-no, es solo que de ahora en adelante estarás my ocupada con ellas como para encima ocuparte de la cocina, además, no creo k se ve a bien k mi prometida trabaje.

-Ja, pues te vas enterando, - le contesta furiosa Lita mientras le golpea el pecho con las tarjetas – yo decido lo que compro y pago y si "mi prometido" no quiere estar con alguien como yo, debería irse buscando otra novia, te queda claro?

Dicho esto con la cara muy cerca de el, furiosa no se había dado cuenta lo mucho que se había acercado, Lita era alta, Taiki aun mas pero de alguna manera sus bocas estaban muy próximas

-clarismo

Es la respuesta de Taiki antes de besarla

Por un instante Lita se paraliza pero sus brazos tienen vida propia y rodean el cuello de Taiki quien de pronto se separa de ella, la mira un instante y dándose la vuelta dice

-deberias acosarte, ya es tarde y mañana las chicas arrasaran contigo, compra lo k kieras y si quieres considéralo un préstamo, hasta mañana.

Dicho esto sale de la cocina rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras de si, Lita se queda con las tarjetas en la mano y su sabor en los labios, por un segundo piensa en tirar las tarjetas pero al fin con un suspiro se las guarda en la bata de la cocina, será mejor devolvérselas personalmente a su "prometido" y esta ultima palabra le hace llevarse la mano a los labios donde aun puede sentir su sabor, distraída da una mirada al reloj de la cocina donde observa que son pasadas las doce de la noche, ya es tarde, por k vino Taiki tan tarde a verla?, Seiya no ha llegado lo cual no es raro, pero Darién tampoco, eso si es extraño, siempre cena con Serena, uff, esta pensando demasiado, pero un pensamiento se cuela en su cabeza, la gente se preocupa por su familia, y ellos serian su familia si…, basta, se regaña ella misma, eso nunca pasara, vacía la taza en el fregadero y apagando las luces se retira a dormir.

En otro lugar de la ciudad en un apartamento una figura se separa de otra que yace recostada en la cama cuidando que el cabello no se enrede en sus manos como horas antes, Seiya se pasa la mano mientras observa la figura esbelta y grácil de la chica que yace junto a él, y acaricia momentáneamente el cabello de la chica que fue lo que le llamo la atención en el bar, suspira mientras toma una de las sabanas para cubrirse pero una mano de la chica jala esta atrayéndolo nuevamente hacia ella y lo besa apasionadamente, el responde el beso y la separa un poco mientras le dice.

-lo siento, mañana tengo una reunión, me doy un baño y te llevo a casa.

-seguro no te puedo convencer? – dice sensualmente la chica

-gracias, pero no gracias, me doy un baño y estoy contigo.

La chica se levanta dejando su bien formado cuerpo al descubierto mientras busca su ropa

-no te preocupes, mejor así, te dejaría mi numero pero no seria el verdadero, igual me lo pase bien.

-mira, lo siento.

-no hay problema, soy una niña grande y se llegar sola a casa, disfruta el baño por los dos

Y le besa nuevamente para después empezar a recoger su ropa, Seiya suspira nuevamente y de la vuelta para entrar al la ducha mientas a su espalda la chica continua buscando su ropa, al escuchar el agua de la regadera se asoma al baño y observa el cuerpo del chico bajo el agua, una punzada de lo disfrutado horas antes la recorre pero tiene otra misión, rápido y en silencios se dirige hacia el escritorio que hay en la otra habitación, localiza la lap y marca la contraseña de seguridad, saca un labial de su bolsa, lo desarma y del fondo de este saca una mini usb donde empieza a descargar los archivos, encuentra otra contraseña contra copia y rápidamente vuelve a teclear, con satisfacción observa como empieza la carga de archivos, el tipo que le dio las contraseñas sabia lo que hacia, atenta al ruido de la ducha vuelve a dejar todo como estaba y se dirige a la habitación para recoger su saco enredado en el piso con al camisa de él, sonríe y le lanza un beso en dirección al cuarto de baño mientras con una sonrisa complacida sale haciendo ruido al cerrar, si este es el tipo de misiones que le van a encargar ella quien es para protestar. Seiya sale minutos después y observa el apartamento vacio, sin rastro de la chica, e estos momentos se odia por ser asi, pero es un juego que juegan dos y ella estaba mas k dispuesta, se encamina hacia la oficina lateral y revisa la computadora, automáticamente esta muestra la petición de contraseña y la apaga, satisfecho mientras decide quedarse a dormir, hoy no quiere regresar a la mansión.

En la casa Mina cierra las puertas del balcón tras de si mientras limpia los rastros de las lagrimas, derrotada se ajusta aun mas el recatado camisón que se puso para dormir mientras recuerda las palabras de Yaten una y otra vez, pero si Yaten puede olvidarla ella también, suspira nuevamente y se recuesta en la cama abrazando un viejo oso bastante maltratado por los continuos viajes, el primer regalo de Yaten cuando se hicieron novios, abrazada al viejo peluche se duerme con la promesa de olvidarlo.

Yaten abraza fuerte a Rei dormida entre sus brazos mientras inconscientemente acaricia el azabache cabello, su mente vaga hacia lugares que el no quiere, una y otra vez regresa a la conversación en la biblioteca, inconscientemente abraza mas fuerte a Rei mientras trata de olvidarla, mira su cara inocente mientras duerme y se promete a si mismo que desde el día de mañana nunca mas pensara en Mina, desde mañana y para siempre solo estará Rei en sus corazón, como debió estar desde hace tiempo.

En el edificio de oficinas todo permanece vacio, solo una oficina en el ultimo piso permanece con las luces encendidas, adentro dos hombres platican largamente sin darse cuenta del paso del tiempo.

-me pregunto si ya es tarde, no quiero parecer mártir, nada mas alejado de la realidad, pero es frustrante y cansado mantener esa fachada, oir como todos te felicitan por que tienes a la pareja perfecta, que te quiere que te mima ante todos, y todos sonríen complacidos al vernos, pero adentro, puertas adentro es diferente, es como si yo al no estar junto a ella desaparezco de su mundo, como si simplemente me diera por seguro, ella hace sus cosas, y es buena en lo que hace, pero a veces pareciera que le fastidiase mi presencia, que le molestaran mis preguntas, un tiempo, mucho tiempo, me desviví por complacerla, por hacer solo lo que ella quería pero el trabajo y otras cosas me hicieron pasar menos tiempo con ella, buscaba acortar las distancias llamándola si no podía verla, pero no contestaba mis llamadas, al principio ponía excusas como que el celular estaba descargado o k lo había olvidado, después fue la batería, al ultimo simplemente dejo de excusarse y yo deje de llamarle.

Haruka mueve la copa que tiene en la mano mientras el liquido ambar choca con los hielos

-eso es algo que le pasa a todas las parejas, no es algo raro

-tu los has dicho, parejas, nosotros aun no estamos casados, solo eternamente comprometidos, antes hablábamos de lo que seria la boda cuando nos casáramos, un día simplemente me di cuenta que ella hacia tiempo que no lo mencionaba, como si esos planes nunca hubieran existido, así que simplemente deje de mencionarlo yo también..

Un largo silencio se tiende entre los dos mientras las copas vuelven a vaciarse y a llenarse, hasta que Haruka pregunta

-antes mencionaste que Serena probablemente estaba enamorada de alguien mas, ella te lo dijo?

Darién mira a la nada un largo tiempo antes de contestar.

- meses atrás una empresa trato de fusionarse agresivamente con nosotros atacando las pequeñas filiales, eran horas y horas de trabajos interminable, viajes, Seiya apoyo mucho pero yo como figura de la compañía tenia k estar al frente, no podía verla, solo nos llamábamos por teléfono y nos contábamos rápidamente todo, un día que parecía que al fin saldríamos del lio saque tiempo de la nada para ir a comer con ella, llevábamos mucho sin vernos, paso por mi a la oficina y salimos, yo no quería cansarla con mis problemas, hablaba de nada en especial y de repente ella se suelta de mi mano, yo pensé que para ver algún aparador o algo, cuando volteo estaba con alguien platicando, me quede parado esperando y ella seguía hablando de repente se voltea y me dice que lo siente, que necesita acompañar a esa persona puesto que la necesita, que esperaba que lo entendiera, me explica mas pero sus palabras no me llegan, solo registro a la otra persona parada que habla por el celular y me saluda con una mano, yo acepto y solo veo como ellos dos se alejan, ella colgada del brazo de él y yo parado en la acera, quizás ese fue el día en que deje de creer, si ella no sabia cuanto la necesitaba en ese momento de tanto cansancio y frustración después de tiempo sin vernos quizás nunca lo sabría, al los tres días todo se resolvió y decidieron hacer una fiesta para celebrarlo, ella bebió solo un poco de mas y yo la llevaba en brazos a su dormitorio al dejarla en la cama ella se aferro a mi y yo sonreí complacido, me acosté junto a ella mientras se dormía y de repente murmuró en sueños, la bese y cuando me separe de ella murmuro algo nuevamente solo que ahora mas claro, era el nombre de él

-es por eso que ya no le besas?

-en parte, como te decía, mártir no me queda, o mas bien no quiero serlo, pero algo de mi cambio desde ese día, deje de necesitarla tanto, ella parece no percibirlo o no darse cuenta, y la historia sigue igual, todos me felicitan por tener una pareja asi, ella a veces vuelve a ser la personita de la que me enamore, pero la mas de las veces vuelve a ser indiferente, asi que dime Haruka, ¿que se siente cuando no se siente nada?, cuando sabré que no me ama o que yo ya no la amo?

-Y si todavía te ama?, y si estas equivocado?

un suspiro muy largo y hondo es la respuesta, Darién levanta la copa semivacía mientras pronuncia el brindis.

-por creer, porque quiero creer.

Haruka secunda el brindis levantando la copa mientras los recuerdos lo inundan

_Las copas de champan tintinean mientras el aroma de las flore inundan el ambiente, ella alegre toma un sorbo de champan mientras ríe coqueta, él juguetón rellena nuevamente la copa_

_-te toca bridar sirena_

_-vaya, ummm a ver dejame ver, brindare por el amor de mi vida frente a mi, por la envidia de las mujeres que si pudieran matarme con la mirada lo harían para quedarse contigo, uummm_

_- no te preocupes, aun asi no les haria caso, es mas vengaría tu muerte_

_-bien, con pistolas, sables, granadas?_

_-umm, las tiraría al mar, te complacería?_

_La mujer sonríe complacida mientras toma otro sorbo de champam, _

_-me gusta la idea_

_-quiero creer que tu también me vengarías_

_-claro, te apetece una persecución con un ferrari?_

_-Me apetece mas besarte_

_La chica de cabellos aguamarina para el beso poniendo la copa de champan enfrente de si_

_-brindemos por que nunca me olvides, quiero creer que siempre estaremos juntos, así que mi querido Haruka el brindis es por k estemos juntos._

_-por que así sea Michiru, no quieras creer, solo cree._

El ruido del agua al correr despierta a Darién quien poco a poco abre los ojos mientras un ramalazo de dolor le recorre la cabeza, demasiado wisky la noche anterior, el sol se filtra por una ventana cercana y desorientado alza la cara, un aroma poco familiar le llega y observa la habitación nada familiar para él, en la mesilla cercana una charola con una taza de café, unas aspirinas y un vaso de agua llaman su atención, despacio toman las aspirinas con el agua, después la taza de café y se levanta agradecido de tener los pantalones puestos, eso significa que… pero donde esta? de pronto se ubica, este lugar ya lo había visto anteriormente, es el apartamento de Haruka, otro ramalazo de dolor de cabeza llega mientras recuerda como se negó a ir a la mansión a dormir, así que, ahora esta en casa de Haruka, la ducha ya no se escucha y da vuelta para observar como este sale amarrándose la corbata.

-buenos días, queda agua caliente si gustas bañarte, en un momento preparo algo de desayunar, café y huevos esta bien?.

-buenos días, lo siento, creo que ocupe tu cama

-no hay problema, será mejor que te arregles, tienes junta dentro de dos horas, puedo limpiar tu traje pero no se vería bien que llegaras con el mismo

-tengo otro en la oficina, y Haruka

-si?

-gracias

-con jamón o tocino?

-perdon?

-los huevos, con jamon o tocino

-como gustes, y agarra al vuelo la toalla que le arroja Haruka mientras este abandona la habitación.

Darien entra al baño donde ese aroma se percibe un poco, una mezcla de perfume masculino con un levísimo toque de perfume femenino, abre la ducha mientras quita el envoltorio al rastrillo nuevo y abre la crema de afeitar nueva también, se rasura rápidamente y se mete a bañar, al salir se lava los diente son un cepillo también nuevo y al buscar una pasta de dientes abre el botiquín y encuentra un frasco semi vacio de perfume femenino, curioso lo huele y reconoce la sutil fragancia que lo rodea, junto un cepillo de pelo de plata y un labial, rápidamente cierra el botiquín, ahora resulta que se le esta pegando lo chismoso de Mina, pero su atención vuelve al armario donde descansan las toallas, un pequeño paquete llama su atención.

_-asi que si existe una señora Tenou, solo me pregunto donde estará? _

Es la pregunta que ronda su cabeza al entrar en la cocina como todo el apartamento casi impersonal pero aquí y alla hay pequeños objetos que avisan sobre una presencia femenina en la casa, la gran mayoría objetos relacionados con el mar, una peineta sobre una cómoda, un pasador y diadema en otro lado, solo falta la propietaria.

-Haruka

-ummm?

-quien es la chica de cabellos aguamarina que esta contigo en la foto?

Haruka se queda quieto junto a la estufa, vuelve a remover los huevos en la sarten y los sirve en un plato

-espero te gusten medio crudos, a mi si.

-siento si te moleste, es solo que..

-mi vida es privada –le dice Haruka mientras se baja las mangas y se sirve un vaso de jugo – mira Darién me caes muy bien, pero, eso es algo de lo que no voy a hablar, salimos en cinco minutos.

Darién asiente con la cabeza, desayuna rápidamente y sale detrás de el no sin antes echarle una ojeada final al departamento donde lo despide la foto de una preciosa chica de cabellos agumarina. Ya en el coche antes de arrancar

-se llama Michiru

- y donde esta?

-ella… no esta aquí.

El coche arranca rápidamente imposibilitando la conversación y los dos viajan en silencio, hasta que de repente Darién pregunta

-por que en tu casa?

Haruka sigue conduciendo el convertible amarrillo mientras arquea una ceja y lo mira

-digo, gracias, pero, no te hubieras molestado, estaba mas cerca el apartamento de la compañía…

-que estaba ocupado por Seiya y alguien mas, los otros dos hospedan a dos inversionistas alemanes y no te veías cómodo en el sofá, te negabas a ir a la mansión así que solo me quedo esa opción.

-oh

-vas a avisarle a Serena que ya vas?

-te apuesto a que ella no se dio cuenta que no llegue.

-como creas.

-por cierto me vas a decir cual fue el nombre que pronuncio?

-si eres tan bueno lo descubrirás tu mismo, para quien sabe observar es obvio

Dicho esto se baja del convertible que se había estacionado frente al edificio de oficinas y saluda a Seiya y Taiki mientras entran juntos en el edificio.

Haruka los observa mientras murmura para si.

-parece ser que con creer no es suficiente Darién, eso lo se yo.

En la mansión el alboroto es increíble, Mina y Serena arrastran de un lado a otro a lita buscando ropa para prestarle sacando vestido tras otro que le queda chico a Lita, frustradas abandonan el proyecto y lo cambia por uno de maquillaje buscando taparle el moretón leve que tiene en la boca mientras Rei las observa paciente. Mina la trata con amabilidad pero Rei aun sostiene cierta reserva aun mas ante los modelitos que Mina insiste en prestarle que a diferencia de su ropa habitual tapan absolutamente lo necesario, Mina la corrige diciéndole que es lo "estratégico" , aparentemente aun no han salido de la casa y el maratón de compras a empezado ya. Serena de repente estornuda, un escalofrió la recorre mientras las demás les desean salud

-ya vez prima, de seguro Darién esta pensando en ti,

Le dice Mina mientras le pica las costillas, Serena ríe encantada por el comentario y Lita se quita una brocha que esta le pasaba por la cara para decir

-espero que este bien.

-cierto, añade Rei que sigue luchando porque el vestido crezca en todas direcciones

Serena las observa con cara de desconcierto a lo que añade Rei

-no durmió anoche aquí, no sabias?

-No, el siempre viene, simplemente pensé que no había pasado a darme las buenas noches.

-oh

Es el sonido de las tres restantes que de repente encuentras muy emocionante una zapatillas de tacón, Serena les sigue la corriente mientras corre a la habitación a sacar mas zapatos, de paso checa su celular, ninguna llamada, ningún mensaje, suelta el celular y agarra mas zapatos, los suelta y vuelve a checar el celular, las llamadas anteriores realizadas, las entrantes, los mensajes y nota que las de Darién han disminuido notablemente, ¿Cuándo fue y como es que ella no se dio cuenta?

* * *

Hola a todos:

Otra vez yo dando guerra por acá. Agradeciendo cada uno de los comentarios a este fic, k aunque lento ahí va, lo se lo se, mi ardilla anda depre, algunos ya descubrieron el secreto de la historia y eso la trae de capa caída, tant que mi gemela malvada de para de carcajearse a su costa pero prometo darle zapes para k se ponga pilas.

por cierto, si adivinaron, el libro obviamente es el de Crepusculo :p

Gracias miles por su comentarios y no se olviden de darle clic al botón letritas verdes va?

millones de besos a todos


	8. Tiempo de apariencias

**Disclaimer: los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen, ya quisiera y, solo en mi cabecita loca puedo hacer lo que quiera con ellos, esta historia esta ubicada en un universo alterno donde ellos ya tiene una vida "armada " por así decirlo.**

**´************

**Todos los días tenemos que tomar decisiones, grandes o pequeñas, algunas se toman sin esfuerzo alguno, otras requieren de profundas reflexiones y aun así se duda de esto, existen aquellas que tememos tomar e inclusive aquellas que no nos damos cuenta, al menos fingimos que no puesto que cada paso que damos nos llevara a ello, aunque queramos evitarlo, la pregunta aquí es ¿adonde llevaran todas las decisiones tomadas?**

Cap 8

Tiempo de apariencias

La mansión luce ampliamente iluminada, un fuerte dispositivo de seguridad sigue los pasos de todos los invitados, los mas importantes de la ciudad están reunidos para el anuncio de compromiso de Taiki, limosinas, coches ultimo modelo, llenan el patio de entrada, en el interior excelentes vinos corren a raudales mientras el exquisito bufet va desapareciendo y siendo llenado una y otra vez siendo todo perfecto para el momento cumbre: la entrada de toda la familia.

Es ya una vieja costumbre que implantaron los padres de ellos, hacer una fabulosa entrada por la alta escalinata principal abriendo el baile, muy parecido a los bailes de cuadrilla antiguos, de ahí en adelante todo es muy normal, pero es una tradición que Darién no quiere que se pierda, toda la sociedad espera expectante

La pequeña orquesta hace un alto, un reloj da unas cuantas campanadas anunciando el fin de una hora y inicio de otra,

Listas chicas? Es Amy que acomoda por última vez su vestido. Mina y Serena dan grititos de ansiedad.

-Nada más no te vayas a tropezar

es la advertencia que le hace Mina a Serena, esta le saca la lengua antes de contestar

-pero al menos no me piso el vestido

Los chicos menean incrédulos la cabeza ante la conversación y Rei las mira con cara de no se donde me metí,

-Con calma amor, pronto pasara

Dice Yaten para aplacar un poco sus nervios y ella gradece con una sonrisa, Haruka llama por ultima vez por radio comprobando toda la seguridad, Mina se lo quita y se entrega aun mesero que pasaba mientas se cuelga de su brazo, bastante le costo convérselo que al acompañara en la presentación como para que ahora se le escape.

Seiya echa una última ojeada a la multitud y toma el brazo de Amy

-todo un placer acompañarte hoy Mizuno, verdaderamente te sienta estar fuera de la oficina.

-eso le dices a todas

Responde Amy ocupando su puesto pero complacida por la observación

-no, vamos no, realmente no es necesario todo esto

Shhttt – es la respuesta de Taiki mientras le tapa la boca y le sonríe

-yo se lo que es necesario, y estaré contigo Lita, en todo momento.

-chicos – es la voz de Darién – es hora, princesa?

Serena sonríe, respira profundo y tomando una esquina de su vestido largo lo levanta un poco toma la mano que Darién le tiende mientras un haz de luz los enfoca

la orquesta empieza a tocar nuevamente mientras los murmullos bajan de intensidad, las luces se hacen tenues y un haz de luz enfoca la escalera donde aparecen tomados de la mano Serena vistiendo un vestido estraples en tono rosa pálido y el cabello recogido en un estilizado moño cayendo mechones que enmarcan su cara y el esbelto cuello, zapatillas de finas tiras, y Darién con un esmoquin color negro arrancan suspiros y murmullos

-_él esta guapísimo, yo si me casaba con él_

_-jaja, pues si se descuida yo me lo quedo_

_-Tu y medio Tokio, jajaj_

Mientras empiezan a descender acompañados del haz de luz y la música toda la sala aplaude la entrada de tan hermosa pareja, un coro de aplausos recibe a la siguiente pareja Haruka y Mina que lleva un vestido con escote corazón marcando su esbelta cintura y el cabello suelto con leves bucles, los murmullos se hacen más fuertes ante la presencia de Haruka enfundado en un traje de etiqueta gris acero

-_dicen que abandono un contrato multimillonario de modelaje solo para tomar vacaciones_

_-y que un príncipe árabe la pretendía_

_-pero y el? Quien es?_

_-no los se, pero esta buenísimo, de seguro esta forrado en billetes_

_-de seguro andan, no creo que ella ande solterita, con lo que le gustan los hombres_

la siguiente entrada quienes parten corazones ante la simple vista son Yaten y Rei que al final agradece en silencio a Mina por la elección del vestido, muy escotado por la espalda pero realmente hermoso, ellos bajan tomados de la mano,

_-que suerte, pescárselo a la primera_

_-mira que modosita, para mi que no tanto, si pudo amarrárselo_

_-y eso que era inalcanzable, no estuvo tres años en Inglaterra el?_

_-si, fue para un master de economías de economías no?_

Seguidos por una guapísima Amy escoltada por Seiya,

_-no que su regla no era mas de un mes?_

_-Si, pero ella es la mano derecha de Darién_

_-será que le gusta llevarse el trabajo a la casa? jajaj_

y la ultima pareja es la mantiene la expectativa, el llega por la derecha de la escalinata, ella por la izquierda titubeante ella se queda en medio de a escalinata Taiki sonriente se inclina, toma su mano y besa el dorso, la toma de la mano y empiezan a descender, los aplausos se hacen mas fuertes mientras llegan a media escalera y con voz clara y fuerte Taiki habla

-sras, señores, tengo el honor de presentarles a quien ha entrado de forma sorprendente en mi vida y se ha vuelto una parte importante de mi, la futura Señora Kou, Lita Kino

La salva de aplausos crece junto a los murmullos.

-_Para mi k esta embarazada, si no pork tanta prisa_

_-pues con mujeres como esa yo si me casaba_

Las parejas tomadas de la mano llegan al centro de la pista y abren el baile mientras todos miran complacidos el cuadro, belleza, poder, seguridad, es lo que se puede ver en cada uno de ellos

-esta noche estas hermosa Serena

Serena le sonríe a Darién mientras da una vuelta mas – tu no te quedas atrás, muchas quisieran estar en mi lugar

-la única que quiero entre mis brazos eres tú, eres la única que esta en mi corazón princesa.

-tiene mucho que no llamabas así, me gusta cuando me llamas así

Darién se muerde los labios callando el reproche "_tiene mucho k no estas conmigo" _en cambio contesta

_-_toda la recepción quedo estupenda, Lita realmente es excelente cocinera y Amy es un as organizando, quedo hermoso

-si, realmente hicieron un buen trabajo, a pesar de todos los cambios de ultima hora de Mina

-ya sabes como es ella, le encanta esto

Darién aprieta un poco más su mano

-si, yo no quiero saber como se va aponer cuando quiera organizar nuestra boda

vuelve a morderse el labio ante la respuesta de ella

-es hora de cambiar de pareja

Darién se queda estático por un momento y reacciona al ver comolas demás parejas dan otra vuelta y cambian de lugar cambiando de parejas como dijo Serena, pasa un poco de saliva y con una voz fuera de lo habitual en el .

-buena suerte princesa

Es el comentario de Darién antes de darle un giro y entregársela con una inclinación de cabeza a Seiya y toma en brazos a Rei quien le sonríe y trata de no perder el paso del baile k le llevo dos días aprender.

Seiya sonriente recibe a Serena y le da una vuelta mas

-jaja, ni una mas o me mareo

-no importa bombón, yo te atrapo

-otro apodo? Hay alguno k no me hayas dicho aun?

-umm, princesa, preciosa, bombon, uumm, si hay otro pero no te lo diré

-me negaras algo? Pregunta coqueta

Seiya la mira intensamente por un segundo antes de responder

-Nunca. Pídeme la luna si quieres

Serena lo mira a los ojos y algo e su mirada la hace bajar la vista ruborizada, algo llama su atención, voltea y es Darién quien la mira fijo, ella vuelve a agachar la mirada mientras aprieta sin darse cuenta la mano de Seiya.

Taiki recibe con una sonrisa a Amy

-esta hermosísima esta noche

-gracias, gracias, aunque no eres el primero que me lo dice

Taiki rie feliz,

-no importa, hoy todo esta bien, pensé, pensé que sentiría extraño tenerte en mis brazos hoy, sabes, siempre imagine que la siguiente fiesta seria para anunciar nuestro compromiso, pero ahora no importa, como te dije, todo esta bien

Y con la mirada busca a Lita y le sonríe, ella ruborizada le sonríe también mientras sigue los movimientos de Haruka su nueva pareja en la pista. Amy sonríe, el tiene razón todo esto pudo ser para ella, pero aun sigue enamorada de "él", su amor imposible.

Haruka observa la pista, ciertamente estar al centro de todo es la mejor forma de observar, aunque no su forma preferida.

-Dos, tres, paso, uno, dos

Es la voz de Lita que concentrada recita en voz baja sin querer los pasos de baile

-sonríe, vas muy bien

Lita deja de contar y se deja llevar por Haruka con facilidad

-Tu crees? Estoy nerviosa, no pensé que..

-todo esta bien, estas perfecta

-solo que todo es tan irreal, ya había visto hace años uno de estos bailes nunca pensé estar en uno. Es extraño, si lo pones así ahora nosotros somos los únicos que no somos parte de la familia, exceptuando a Amy, aunque ella es considerada como tal

-vete acostumbrado, pronto serás parte de la familia.

- si llego a casarme con Taiki

-lo harás, lo se, el te mira de una forma que no es solo preocupación.

Lita baja la mirada ruborizada

-quizas yo no sea suficiente

-lo eres, eres mas que suficiente, ahora aleja esas preocupaciones y simplemente disfruta tu fiesta de compromiso

Yaten toma la mano se Mina con seriedad, ella incomoda da un paso fuera de lugar y lo pisa y se disculpa una y otra vez

Lo siento, lo siento los zapatos supongo

-Calma, calma, a ti nunca se te dieron lso bailes asi

-Si, te pisaba siempre un millón de veces

-si, pero era un placer bailar contigo pues me los pagabas con un beso por pisada, valia la pena

-ahora entiendo como es que siempre te empeñabas en sacarme a bailar este tipo de música.

-jaja, es cierto, la ultima vez soborne al disc jokey para k pusiera media hora de eso, mira k incremento tu cuenta

-lo sabia, Seiya decía k yo lo soborne pero no, fuiste tú, yo quería bailar lambada contigo.

-ja, en publico? si solo de pensar en el momento de cobrarte todos los besos e ponía impresentable, mira que de ..

Y su voz calla y Yaten se tensa ante el recuerdo, cuando la busco fue cuando la encontro en brazos de otro, incomodo voltea su mirada hacia otro lado.

-Yaten yo..

-ahora no Mina

-Yaten lo siento, realmente quería casarme contigo

-será mejor que aprendas a bailar, la siguiente fiesta será pronto

-por?

-voy a anunciar mi compromiso con Rei

Yaten y Rei pasean por los jardines mientras la música ha cambiado y las parejas bailan adentro de la mansión, la lleva un banco cercano mientras platican de todo.

-y bien que te parece

-agotador

-Si, solo Mina es capaz de aguantar el paso, normalmente Taiki y yo abandonamos

-uff, solo espero no sean muy seguidas por k otro maratón de compras y muero sepultada por bolsas.

-no te preocupes, solo es cada fiesta importante y Mina es obsesiva con la ropa, te acostumbraras.

-Mina si, yo no.

-ok, entendí, cambiamos de tema?

-lo siento, es que no me gusto verte bailar con ella, celos tontos no?

Yaten calla un segundo el suficiente para preocupar a Rei antes de contestar

-si, totalmente infundados, a esto, que me dices si aprovechamos que están todos y anunciamos nuestro compromiso?

-Pero? Tu dijiste que no querías casarte pronto, no estaba eso en nuestros planes? Porque el cambio?

-porque quiero saberte mía, por eso no es mas que suficiente?

-ya soy tuya

-Si, pero yo quiero poder contárselo a la gente y no creo que te agrade k cuente la otra forma verdad?

-me dejaras pensarlo?

-el tiempo que necesites, entramos a cumplir nuestras obligaciones?

-adelántate, yo quiero respirar 5 min mas de aire´.

Yaten la deja no sin antes darle un apasionado beso

Rei se queda sentada viendo el bullicio a través de las puertas ventana y suspira, ciertamente no era lo que esperaba, fue mejor y peor a la vez, la familia la recibió bien y se amoldo con ellos inclusive con Mina, en otras circunstancias podrían ser muy buenas amigas, esa fue la parte buena, la mala escuchar como todos daban por sentado que Yaten regresaría con Mina y compadeciéndola en silencio, compasión, pufff, que vayan a compadecer a otra, aunque la propuesta de matrimonio si era poco romántica, no es k ella le gustasen las cursilerías pero algo mas emotivo estaría bien. Con estos pensamientos se levanta del banco y el tacón de la zapatilla nueva le hace trastabillar antes de caer unos fuertes brazos la agarran.

Lo siento

-señorita debería tomar un poco menos

Un hombre vestido con traje la sujeta por los hombros evitando la caida

-que??, yo no estoy tomada, fue el tacón de estas malditas zapatillas

-si supongo que por eso tiene los ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrosadas

Es la respuesta del tipo que aun la sostiene, Rei enfadad no atina a contestar

-eh? Yo? Pero.. yo

El tipo la suelta sorpresivamente y ella vuelve a tambalearse por lo que vuelve a agarrarla

-y no coordina, si eso no es esta tomada pues….

-pues es Ud. un patán, en primera no puede ir por el mundo diciendo eso de la gente sin fijarse, en segunda aquí no hay luz suficiente para k me vea y en tercera quien diablos es ud? Esta es una fiesta privada, de gente decente

Y se suelta de un jalón, el tipo simplemente la observa

-si, algo había oído sobre la escases de decencia pero soy lo bastante grandecito para cuidarme.

-estúpido

El tipo le contesta

-Beber te hace ver las cosas diferentes en realidad soy sumamente encantador.

-De serpientes solamente

-Te encante?

-Idiota

le suelta Rei una bofetada pero el tipo simplemente la recibe y no hace gesto alguno de dolor, solo se queda mirando la enfadada retirada que hace Rei, una vez que ella desaparece entre los invitados el tipo se soba la cara mientras piensa

-vaya, esto va a ser sumamente interesante, ciertamente este no es un lugar aburrido Tenou.

En un balcón de la casa Darién se encuentra tomando una copa con Serena contento de al fin poder estar solos, ella acurrucada en sus brazos y tapada con su chaqueta observa las estrellas.

-princesa estas bien?

-si, solo un poco cansada, por l demás todo es maravilloso. Me encanta este tipo de fiestas, ojala pronto tengamos otra.

Darién deja su copa en un barandal cercano, voltea a Serena y la abraza de frente

- y te gustaría que la próxima fuera la nuestra?

- Darién yo no quiero apresúrame

-no creo que nosotros nos apresuremos, podemos dar la fiesta de compromiso e inclusive solo la boda.

-no, yo, eso es muy apresurado

-solo nosotros, la familia dos o tres amigos, y nos vamos tres meses lejos que opinas?

-tenemos obligaciones que cumplir con la empresa

Darién mira a Serena a los ojos pero ella le evita la mirada, algo se rompe dentro de Darién mientras ella se separa de sus brazos.

-Serena

-Dime

-Creo que necesitamos un tiempo

-si, eso digo, tomar las cosas con calma, no apurarnos en nuestros planes, estamos en una fiesta y ya planeamos otra, el servicio acabara molido.

-no, un tiempo tu y yo

Serena toma de las manos a Darién y los atrae asi si.

-Casarse es una decisión importante, mucho, no quiero perderte, no quiero hacerte daño, eres muy importante en mi vida pero es un paso que aun no quiero tomar, lamento que queramos cosas distintas pero no fingiré lo contrario, solo déjame pensarlo un poco si? no es un no, solo un espera

-Serena, es solo que tu y yo queremos cosas muy distintas y si tu no te mueres por estar conmigo como yo contigo…. No le veo el caso

-casarse no es una decisión que se tome a la ligera Darién, tu sabes que yo te quiero

-pero no me amas

Serena no contesta

-quizas te estoy pidiendo demasiado, lo siento Sere, pero esto no va a mas, yo te quiero y mucho, pero no puedo seguirte amando a medias. Quieres que me quede, aquí estoy pero ya no más a medias, es todo o nada.

Serena se sorprende a si misma, se supone que debería ser capaz de abandonar sus miedos y decirle: si te quiero, casémonos, vámonos, pero la palabras no salen, algo le detiene y ni ella misma sabe que es, se niega a llevar su mente mas allá, solo el silencio llega.

Darién se queda quieto, siente como si cada latido fuera un esfuerzo titánico, el silencio d ella solo aumenta sus miedos cada vez mas, la siente fría, lejana, quizá ya la perdió, solo era cuestión de darse cuenta.

-lo siento Darién, aun así necesito tiempo.

Las palabras suenan una y otra vez en la cabeza de Darién mientras se halla al pie de la escalera haciendo el brindis, las palabras salen de su boca pero el esta en otro mundo, a su derecha Serena levanta su copa seguida por todo el salón, un importante cliente los encontró en el balcón antes de que el pudiera decir palabra y ahora se encuentra adentro brindando por un compromiso fingido, con una sonrisa fingida, junto a su prometida fingida, apura su copa de un trago escuchando como el cliente alaba lo importante del compromiso del matrimonio y los felicita a Serena y a él además de a Taiki y Lita.

Darién despide a los últimos invitados, al fin termino todo o al menos el ya termino, k Seiya se encargue de lo demás, sin despedirse de nadie abandona la casa directo al garaje, antes de salir nota que uno de los invitados rezagados se fija en él, lo ignora y se monta en el descapotable abandonando la mansión con rumbo desconocido sin darse cuenta que alguien esta atento a su partida.

Adentro Serena se quita las zapatillas y se suelta el pelo, zapatillas en mano se dirige a un saloncito adjunto donde pide a la chica del servicio le lleve un café y lo aprieta entre sus manos mientras contiene las lagrimas, no fue fácil decirle eso a Darién, pero tampoco quería mentirle, no mientras dudara, una lagrima escapa mientras se tortura pensando si hizo bien o mal, en ese estado al encuentra Seiya.

-usa… bombón estas bien?

Serena no contesta, solo baja la vista y Seiya se apresura a acunarla entre sus brazos mientras murmura:

-todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien, veras k todo se arreglara, de seguro Darién entenderá lo que te pasa, - y con una media sonrisa- aunque si me dices que te pasa yo también te entenderé.

Serena se aprieta más contra él y esconde la cara en su pecho mientras las lagrimas fluyen, se siente tan bien el calor de Seiya y las lagrimas empiezan a bajar de intensidad.

-es que.. yo..

Vamos princesa, dímelo con confianza

-yo, termine con Darién

-Como?¡¡¡, pero por que?, no lo entiendo

Seiya separa a Serena de si y le alza la cara para verle mejor, enjuaga sus lagrimas suavemente con un pañuelo mientras busca en la mirada de ella la respuesta.

-no lo se, es solo que el quería casarse y yo no, y entonces el se fue.

Seiya la mira, una expresión tras otra pasa por su mente y la final mueve un poco la cabeza y la vuelve a abrazar

-vamos tontita, que es una pelea de nada, veras que pronto se arreglara.

- y si no me caso con él?

Pregunta la rubia apretada junto a su pecho y abrazada fuertemente a él, Seiya cierra los ojos y una mirada de dolor cruza por su semblante mientras su voz trata de reflejar lo contrario.

-hay princesa, hoy amanecimos sentimental?, tu sabes que lo quieres y el a ti, vamos, te llevo a la cama y mañana veras las cosas diferentes, vas a ver que si.

-no podemos quedarnos un rato mas? Por favor? Aun no quiero irme a mi cama yo sola.

Seiya le acaricia el pelo y jala una manta cercana que adornaba el respaldo del sillón.

Lo que tu quieras princesa, lo que tu quieras- y la abraza mas fuertemente contra si mientras las manitas de ella se aferraban a su camisa y deja que las lagrimas sigan fluyendo despacio.

En la cocina Lita se encuentra dando las ultimas ordenes, empaquetando la comida que sobro y ordenando la cristalería, alza una copa a contraluz para fijarse si esta perfectamente limpia y una mano cubre la suya

-trabajando aun?

Lita voltea rápidamente para quedar en brazos de Taiki quien la mira fijo al mismo tiempo que le quita la copa de la mano para ponerla en una encimera cercana, despacio baja su rostro para darle un beso en la boca a Lita tomándola por la cintura, Lita se deja llevar correspondiendo al beso y rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

-Uummfff

Un carraspeo los hace volver a la realidad y observan a Amy en la puerta de la cocina que los observa con un semblante serio.

-gracias a todos, pueden retirarse, el servicio fue excelente como siempre, lo que falte terminan mañana.

Meseros y demás personal murmuran buenas noches a Amy y sonríen a Lita en forma cómplice mientras van saliendo, al quedar vacía la cocina

-te dije que fingieras frente al personal pero como que abusas un poco no crees Taiki

El aludido suelta renuente la cintura de Lita mientras se pasa una mano por el labio quitándose los restos de labial

-puedo saber a que viene la interrupción Amy?

-necesitamos hablar, aun queda pendiente la conversación

Dicho esto murmura un seco buenas noches dirigido a Lita y sale de la cocina, Taiki se queda quieto un segundo y le da un rápido apretón de manos a Lita

-buenas noches, que duermas bien

Es todo el comentario que le dirige antes de salir tras Amy, Lita avergonzada baja la cabeza mientras bota el delantal en la encimera y apaga la luz tras salir con las palabras de Amy en la cabeza

_-te dije que fingieras frente al personal pero como que abusas un poco no crees Taiki_

-Tonta, tonta tonta tonta

Es lo que canturrea por lo bajo Mina en su subida por las escaleras apoyada en la pared, no debió tomarse la ultima copa pero la tentación de ahogar sus penas en alcohol fue grande, al final decidió no hacerlo pero ya se había pasado con la ultima copa, zapatilla en mano sigue avanzando lentamente mientras su cantaleta es detenida al chocar con alguien a medio camino

-como que exageraste con la bebida no crees?

Es Yaten que la mira irónico y frio al notar su estado, Mina pasa saliva y ahoga als ganas de llora con un frio

-y a ti que te importa"

Pero la dureza de su voz se pierde al tropezar con el vestido en el siguiente escalon. Yaten se apresura a agarrarla y ella trata de soltarse sin éxito.

-realmente tomaste demasiado, vamos, te llevo a tu habitación

El tono de la voz de él ha cambiado un poco, mitad regaño mitad preocupación, Mina se muerde los labios tratando de no ponerse sentimental y deja que Yaten la guie a su cuarto, caballeroso abre la puerta de la recamara y la lleva hasta la cama donde la sienta en la orilla, le devuelve las zapatillas que le había quitado y le acomoda un mechón de cabello que le tapaba la mirada, Mina atrapa su mano y la aprieta contra su rostro y sus ojos brillan de las lagrimas contenidas, sin notarlos siquiera el rosto de él baja hasta rozar la boca de ella y su mano acaricia suavemente su cabello, ella le devuelve el beso sin tocarlo y el sabor de una lagrima que cae por la mejilla de ella es la que rompe el hechizo, Yaten se toca el labio y pasa la punta de la lengua sintiendo el sabor de la lagrima de Mina, sorprendido sin decir una sola palabra sale de la habitación cerrando al puerta suavemente tras de si dejando a Mina llorando en silencio.

Rei se encuentra en la cama leyendo un libro, su cuerpo huele a cerezo aun después de recién bañada y deja el libro que tiene en la mano al ver entrar a Yaten y su semblante cambia al ver como algo asoma a los ojos de el y este aparta rápidamente la mirada,

-me voy a dar un baño, si quieres dormirte..

Ella no dice nada, solo lo mira, él se acerca y le da un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches mi cerezo

-te espero?

-Por mi encantado

Va diciendo el peligris mientras entra al baño y cierra la puerta tras de él y el ruido de la regadera se empieza a escuchar

-encantado

Murmura ella y el recuerdo del tipo que abofeteo en el jardín regresa a ella, un suspiro escapa de su boca antes de que pueda detenerlo y decide apagar la luz sin esperarlo ya.

El lamborguini acelera un poco mas, a bordo de el Darién aprieta los labios

-Demasiado pronto para casarse, demasiado pronto, diablos

Golpea el volate con furia mientras sigue hablando consigo mismo

-Cuanto mas Sere, cuanto mas?

El botón del tablero empieza a parpadear indicando que la gasolina esta por terminarse, frustrado vuelve a golpear el volante mientras el indicador muestra reserva ya,

-quien diablos uso el coche si el nunca lo saca, toda su maldita vida anda encerrado en la limosina

Se pegunta escuchando la voz electrónica que le indica que ya no tiene mas combustible, derrotado se orilla en la carretera y voltea a todos lados esperando que pase algún vehiculo, cinco minutos después se da cuenta que el camino sigue vacio, sin rastro de nadie, enojado da un golpe al capo y las luces de un coche lo alumbran, Darién se cubre los ojos y le hace señas al conductor para que se orille, este se estaciona en el acotamiento de la carretera y baja las luces

-Haruka que haces aquí?

Pregunta molesto Darién al observar a Haruka que lo mira

-que le paso al coche?

-Se quedo sin gasolina

Es a respuesta a medias enfurecida, a medias apenada

-se puede saber quien diablos usa este coche, no se supone que es tu trabajo vigilar que nadie se meta en la propiedad o use lo que no es suyo, y que diablos haces detrás de mi? Ya estoy grandecito como para necesitar niñeras que diablos les pasa a todos, no pueden dejarme cinco minutos en paz?

Haruka lo escucha cruzado de brazos recargado en el capo del convertible mientras Darién sigue reclamando molesto

-ya terminaste?

Pronuncia después de varios minutos

El pelinegro levanta los brazos en señal de rendición, Haruka se descruza de brazos y se encamina la revisar el coche, se asoma por la ventanilla y nota el parpadeo que indica el vacio del tanque, mueve la cabeza negativamente y antes de que Darién suelte otra retaila le gana la palabra.

-el coche lo usaste tu la ultima vez y no dejas que nadie mas lo conduzca, de ser asi yo me habría enterado porque como tu bien dices efectivamente ese es mi trabajo, el cual hago y bastante bien, desconozco porque no tiene gasolina, pero si gustas también además de ser tu niñera, y bastante cara por cierto, puedo ser también tu mecánico y lavacoches, algo mas?

Darién abre la boca, el tono irónico y condescendiente de Haruka solo lo enerva más

-por que no te vas al diablo? por k no te vas al diablo y te llevas a la princesita contigo? Y de paso al idiota de Seiya también? Porque no simplemente me pueden dejar solo?

Haruka mira aun lado y otro de la carretera sin perder la calma, en su habitual tono ironico contesta

-pues si gustas, aunque la gasolinera mas cercana esta a 15 minutos en coche, gustas que te traiga gasolina o quieres caminar?

Darién suelta una maldición antes de cerrar el lamborgini con un portazo y subirse al coche de Haruka quien arranca

-por cierto, el trabajo de ser tu niñera incluye no dejarte solo

Darién lo mira extrañado, al final solo se pasa la mano por el cabello y respira hondo

-lo siento, simplemente hoy no fue mi día

Haruka no dice nada, solo conduce pasado unos minutos Darién empieza a desahogarse

-demasiado tiempo? Como podemos ver la vida tan diferente? Yo muero por casarme, hacerla mi mujer y ella solo dice no estar lista, ella es la base del aire que respiro y yo que soy para ella? Su hermanito mayor o que?

-la base del aire que respiras?

La voz de Haruka suena interrogante

-si, ella es mi aire, mi luz, mi vida, mi todo

-quizás ese sea el problema Darién, ella no es el aire que respiras, tu lo crees así, pero ella no esta ahorita junto a ti y aun así respiras

Darién abre la boca para replicar

-no espera, esta aquí como niño chiquito haciendo pataletas porque ella no te dio lo que tu querías, pero, no se supone que lo que ella quiere también importa?

-ella no me quiere a mi, eso tenlo por seguro

Musita Darién mirando la oscuridad que los rodea

-estas seguro de eso?

-te apuesto que ahorita ella esta con "ese"

-Yo no apuesto

-como sea, que importa ya

-piénsalo. Realmente quieres estar con alguien que no estas seguro que te ama?, digo, a menos que planees casarte y divorciarte en cuanto te aburras, date tiempo, piensa, y si después con la cabeza fría decides que realmente te importa y prefieres vivir con la incertidumbre si ella te ama o no pero seguir a su lado, pues, que diablos haces aquí gritándole a la nada?

Darién le mira un momento, su boca se abre intentando replicar y al fin la cierra dándose por vencido.

El silencio los vuelve a cubrir todo el camino de regreso a la mansión, ya ante las puertas Darién rompe el silencio.

-y puedo saber como me encontraste?

-dos cosas, una, todos los coche tienen instalado gps y dos, recuerdas que te dije que traería alguien de mi confianza?

-ya llego?

Haruka solo asiente con la cabeza estacionando el coche cerca de la casa.

-si, por el momento fue mejor no presentarlo, que él solo reconociera el terreno, mañana lo conocerás, es un experto en vigilancia y..

Haruka sigue hablando mientras se encamina a la casa, la oscuridad de la noche no le permite ver el gesto de Darién ante la escena que tiene ante sus ojos, como en una mala película la luz alumbra la terraza que tiene a unos metros iluminando las dos figuras que yacen recostadas en el sillón, Darién camina sin ver en realidad, Haruka aun no nota la escena, solo el desconcierto de aquel que ha quedado paralizado al ver como Seiya besa suavemente los rubios cabellos de ella y la pequeña mano que en sueños agarra firmemente la mano libre de Seiya.

Darién solo ve rojo delante de el, sin pensarlo da unos paso y la mano firme de Haruka lo detiene

-No

Darién se jalonea a su agarre y su mirada vuelve hacia la pareja, Seiya levanta en brazos a una dormida Serena y salen de la habitación.

-Darién no¡¡

Haruka aun agarra firmemente a Darién del brazo.

-Suéltame, te lo ordeno

-No, no hasta que pienses bien lo que vas a hacer

-claro que lo se, partirle la cara a ese idiota por tocarla y a ella, a ella..

-ella estaba dormida

Darién se suelta de un tirón y la frustración se nota en su rostro a pesar de la oscuridad, da grandes pasos de un lado a otro, al fin de espaldas a la casa y a Haruka pregunta

- crees que ella lo ama?

-mas que importa lo que yo pienso es lo que tú piensas

El dolor se refleja en los ojos de Darién mientras observa la escena vacio, como si los protagonistas de su tragedia siguieran ahí, y al final una sonrisa amarga se dibuja en su rostro.

-y crees que alguien de ahí adentro le importe lo que piense?

-a mi me importa

-gracias,-la voz de Darién es dura y sarcástica - aunque te pago para eso

Haruka lo mira sorprendido, cierra los ojos y voltea con aire de no me importa

-cierto, va junto con la conducción a altas velocidades y el manejo de armas de bajo calibre, que pases buenas noches

-ok, espera, lo siento –Darién es ahora quien detiene la marcha de Haruka – realmente estuvo fuera de lugar

Haruka mira frio la mano que aun lo detiene

-olvídalo, simplemente me recordaste cual es mi lugar, lo tendré en cuenta no te preocupes.

Darién suspira cansadamente, duda un momento y al fin deja caer la mano derrotado

-yo, lo siento, realmente lo siento – se acerca mas a él y le da unas palmadas en el hombro- mira, lamento haberla pagado contigo – se detiene cerca de él y frunce un poco la frente – aunque agradecería mucho que fueras un poco mas discreto respecto a algunas cosas

-como

Darién eleva una ceja antes de contestar

-hueles a perfume de mujer

La noche cubre el rostro sorprendido de Haruka quien instintivamente lo niega

-no es así

-vamos Haruka, mientras no descuides tus obligaciones por mi no hay problema, pero yo se reconocer el aroma de una mujer y tu hueles así, cierto, muy leve pero si.

el desconcierto ha desaparecido de Haruka, la respuesta es un simple encogimiento de hombros que no afirma o desmiente algo.

-una cerveza?

-una botella de tequila?

-mañana tienes reunión

-por dios, es sábado, que se vayan al diablo todos y tu me debes unas clases de defensa personal

-a esta hora?

Darién mira la casa antes de encaminarse a otra ala distinta a la que normalmente habita

-no, mañana, hoy se impone una botella de tequila para ahogar las penas y tú.

-ejem, eso se oyó extraño

-muérete, sabes lo que quiero decir

- a falta de mujeres que acompañen al tequila yo?

Darién al fin esboza algo que intenta ser sonrisa y busca la habitación donde esta le bar, sirve dos caballitos y tiende uno a Haruka, este de primera lo rechaza, el otro insiste y al final lo agarra, Darién alza la copa brindando

-por las mujeres, que nunca son lo que parecen ser en realidad

Y apura el trago de golpe, Haruka se lleva el caballito bebiendo más lentamente mientras brinda

-por la verdad de tus palabras

* * *

Hola a todos:

Yo nuevamente dando guerra por aca, gracias miles por continuar acompañando la historia, se que prometí actualizar antes pero me toco ir al doctor, según yo 5 minutos y estoy fuera, ejem, si, 4 horas después, pero que le vamos a hacer.

Tragedia vil me azota, cometí la estupidez de no guardar la continuación del cap de la "venganza" así que la actualización aun tardara un poquito, mi gemela malvada esta ahorcando del cogote a mi ardilla al mas vil estilo bart Simpson por no haber guardado los cambio de lo que tanto le costo escribir, uuff, tendre k separarlas pronto o me quedo sin musas , claro, con menos personajes viviendo en mi cabeza, pero eso es otro tema. Jajaja

Chicos, pásense por "amiga" fic de tres cap que ya esta terminado, lo hice en una semana, eso si es record, no es por k yo lo haya escrito pero esta bueno.

Nuevamente gracias miles por sus mensajes a cada uno de ustedes.

Ya saben, porras, chiflidos, fanfarrias, denle al botoncito blanco con letras verdes va?

Millones de besos


	9. Un poco de drama

**Disclaimer: los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen, ya quisiera y, solo en mi cabecita loca puedo hacer lo que quiera con ellos, esta historia esta ubicada en un universo alterno donde ellos ya tiene una vida "armada " por así decirlo.**

**´************

**Todos los días tenemos que tomar decisiones, grandes o pequeñas, algunas se toman sin esfuerzo alguno, otras requieren de profundas reflexiones y aun así se duda de esto, existen aquellas que tememos tomar e inclusive aquellas que no nos damos cuenta, al menos fingimos que no puesto que cada paso que damos nos llevara a ello, aunque queramos evitarlo, la pregunta aquí es ¿adonde llevaran todas las decisiones tomadas?**

**Cap 9**

**Un poco de drama**

-Aarrhhgg, quiero dramaaaaaaaaaaa, esto esta más muerto que una tumba

Seiya mira de reojo a Mina que en un taburete de la barra de la cocina deja caer pesadamente la cabeza mientras él continua leyendo el periódico

-Diox, tooddo es tremendamente aburrido desde que Darién y Haruka se fueron, ya van dos semanas y nada, no dan pinta de regresar

La rubia enrolla un par de dedos en su cabello, sopla un poco de aire a su flequillo y mira suspicaz a Seiya quien continúa bebiendo jugo

-Pero… me apuesto a que tu sabes algo, digo, como que es mucha casualidad que en la ultima fiesta Serena y Darién terminaron así, y ahora…. Están mas lejos que nunca, cosa que a ti no te cae nadaaaaaaaaaaa mal, me pregunto si…

Seiya deja aun lado el periódico y con fastidio le contesta

-Me pregunto yo si maduraras algún día, déjalo ya ¿quieres?

El brinco que pega la rubia provoca un leve sobresalto en le pelinegro

-¡aja! Lo sabia, a ti más que a nadie te conviene, ¿o crees acaso que ya se me olvido acaso lo que dijiste hace años?

-¿Segura?, digo, estabas tan tomada que dudo que alguna frase hilaras

-Jajá, quisieras, pero, no, no se me olvida, y se que algo tramas con mi prima, pero, nada. Yo no la dejare ni a sol ni a sombra

-Porque no te vas a molestar a alguien mas Mina, a alguien que le importe lo que dices, por ejemplo a Yaten – y con aire pensativo continua – no, espera – truena los dedos como si recordara algo y continua - él no te va hacer caso, esta con Rei, en la cama

-Muérete

-Quisieras

-estúpido enamorado de cuarta

-rubia oxigenada de quinta

-Y feliz mañana para ustedes también

Dice Taiki entrando a la cocina con el periódico bajo el brazo, se dirige a la cafetera y se sirve una taza mientras los dos contendientes retroceden a cada lado de la barra.

-Uds. como siempre llevándose tan bien por las mañanas, ¿alguna dulzura mas que se quieran decir antes de dale las últimas noticias?

-él empezó

-Ella empezó

Una enorme gota de sudor aparece en la cabeza de Taiki al ver como los dos se apuntan con el dedo acusadoramente

-maduren ya.

Los dos se voltean y lo fulminan con la mirada

-eh? Basta, lo que tengo que decirles es serio, en cuanto llegue Mizuno y Yaten iniciamos una video conferencia con Darién sobre algo importante y el aviso que Haruka nos tiene también

-Haruka? ¿Junto a Darién? – Seiya alza una ceja y murmura con aire pensativo – uumm, quizás no fue tan buen elección después de todo, esta.. demasiado cerca de él

-déjalo, ya quisiera yo aprovecharlo mas cerca de mi, oh siiii

-eso es un comentario bastante estúpido aun viniendo de ti Minako, puede que a ti te gusta, pero Darién es hombre por si se te olvida

-y que hombre, jajaja, nop no es cierto, me exagere jaja

-¿Cuando no? – interviene irónico Seiya -

-Basta, Serena aun no baja, así que por favor paren de pelear par que podamos desayunar en paz

-sones jefe

-¿uumm?

Mina se cuadra y hace el saludo militar

-a sus ordenes jefe jajaja

Lita toca suavemente la puerta de la recamara y avanza charola en mano la deposita con cuidado en la cómoda lateral y mueve suavemente a la rubia que descansa en la cama

-¿Srita?. ??¿Serena? Despierte por favor, la esperan ya abajo

La rubia se despereza lentamente y abre los azules ojos fijándolos en el techo y con voz aun un poco ronca por el sueño pregunta

--uumm, buenos días Lita, ¿ya regreso Darién?

-no señorita, aun no, pero los demás la esperan para la conferencia

-oh, cierto en un momento me visto y bajo, y Lita, recuerda que quedamos que ya nada de señorita, prontos serás de la familia y debemos tratarnos como tal, - las palabras son interrumpidas por un largo bostezo que le ayuda a terminar de despertarse- ahh, por cierto, se que somos de la familia, pero, Seiya dejo su corbata ayer acá, podrías mandara a su cuarto por favor , y me doy un baño y estoy lista en cinco minutos y bajo a desayunar y a la conferencia y Seiya.., y estoy diciendo muchos "y" ¿verdad?

Lita toma la corbata sin pronunciar una palabra pero su mirada lo dice todo

-Srita.. Serena, solo no hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas por favor, su.., tu amistad con el podría no ser bien vista por Darién

-no Lita, el sabe que Seiya es para mi un hermano que nunca tuve, pero – y posa su mano sobre el brazo de Lita mientras sonríe – gracias de todas maneras, 5 y bajo - el baño se cierra dejando a Lita sola con sus pensamientos.

-no Serena quizás no lo sabe y tu no ayudas demasiado en eso.

¿Seguro que no vienes?

Yaten acaricia nuevamente el negro cabello y Rei sonríe aun entre almohadones

-no gracias, baja tú, yo no tengo nada que hacer aun y la conferencia es solo para la familia –un suave reproche en los ojos de Yaten hacen que continúe por otro rumbo – además hoy quiero abrir apetito en el jardín, esta hermoso y después vamos a desayunar ¿ok?

-hecho, nos vemos mas tarde cerezo

Yaten abandona el cuarto dejando a Rei aun en la cama, suspira, bosteza y al fin abandona la cama dirigiéndose al ventanal que da al jardín, su mirada es atraída por la persona que esta parada junto a un rosedal

-no, no puede ser – se frota los ojos y la figura desaparece por completo Rei barre el jardín con la mirada, amarrándose la bata sale disparada en dirección al jardín, baja las escaleras como de rayo adentrándose en el jardín hacia el punto que diviso en la ventana .

Amy saluda a todos los presentes mientras tiende varias carpetas entre los asistentes, Lita hace ademan de salir pero Taiki le jala y la sienta junto a el lo que le gana una mirada de reproche de Amy que ignora olímpicamente ante una ruborizada Lita, Mina se ha cruzado de piernas en un sofá y jala a Serena en cuanto pasa junto a ella para que le haga compañía, Serena solo se encoge de hombros, se sienta junto a ella tomando una taza d café que le acaban de ofrecer, Mina, detrás de su espalda le saca la lengua a Seiya quien le dirige una mirada molesta, el silencioso dialogo es interrumpido por la pantalla que muestra la imagen de Darién en una oficina ejecutiva

-buenos días a todos espero que todos estén bien, el punto de esto es que se descubrió una interrupción de seguridad en la planta doce de sistemas, aparentemente alguien entro con claves maestras – todos se miran incrédulos – hasta el momento no se ha dado con el responsable y parece ser que algunos datos fueron alterados pero la situación esta controlada

Taiki pregunta

-cuales fueron los datos accesados?

-el ultimo proyecto de investigación de la farmacéutica

Seiya se levanta del sillón en que se encuentra

-no puede ser posible, recientemente se cabio esa contraseña

-cierto, ¿alguna idea de donde pudieron haberla obtenido?

La mente de Seiya retrocede a su ultima compañía "_cinco minutos sola, ¿ella pudo…?"_

Yaten interviene pidiendo una explicación, no es mucho lo que entiende pero si que ese proyecto es el fuerte de la compañía donde están concentrados muchos intereses y un error pudo ser desastroso para todos aquellos que tiene intereses en las empresa.

En otro punto lejano de Tokio el doctor Tomoe mira con cierto desprecio al ser que tiene enfrente quien aunque finge valentía se nota inseguro

-vaya Kunzite, pensé que te habías desaparecido del mapa

Este pasa saliva antes de contestar y ofrecer una carpeta con un leve temblor

-No fue tan sencillo los archivos que me dieron estaban cifrados y no era posible…

-no te pago para ver si hay una posibilidad, sino para que lo hagas, ¿son?

-si, la información es correcta, los archivos extraídos del joven Kou contiene la contraseña y movimientos de la parte de la empresa que le corresponden y aparentemente parte de la srita Tsukino

-¿Así que esos dos comparten todo? uumm, malo para ella que su querido amigo no tenga "cuidado" con sus amistades – una leve risa brota de su garganta mientras mentalmente empieza a saborear un posible victoria - Entonces que esperas, pon en marcha ya, entre mas pronto nos deshagamos de ese estúpido mejor- al ver que Kunzite vacila –habla, y habla rápido – este tiende otro sobre y sonríe un poco más confiado

-este es Haruka Tenou, es el nuevo guardaespaldas, y se ha vuelto parte importante del joven Darién

Tomoe toma el folder y lo estudia de pasada, lo bota sobre el escritorio, acto seguido

-retírate ya

-pensé que..

-no pienses, no sirves mucho para eso, pero, gracias por el intento.

-¿Sr?, no olvidara mi petición ¿verdad?

-ja, lo que un tonto como tu puede hacer por una mujer, jajá, vete de una vez

Kunzite abre la puerta y se tropieza con Jedite que lo ignora, al llegar toma la carpeta abierta

-vaya, ¿a quien tenemos aquí? ¿Acaso es?

Tomeo asiente lentamente con la cabeza y su mirada se dirige hacia el retrato de una mujer que cuelga al otro lado

-parece ser que a el joven Chiba le encanta meterse en problemas, pero es claro que ya tenemos otro lugar donde golpear.

-¿acaso vas a...?

Tomoe le sonríe siniestramente mientras le palmea la espalda

-ahhh, que divertido es a veces destrozar a la gente y mas por segunda vez.

La reunión esta por concluir en la mansión

Entonces todos estamos de acuerdo con los nuevos procedimientos de seguridad, las indicaciones les llegarán por correo cerrado, nosotros llegamos el día de mañana

-¿nosotros?

Interviene Serena ansiosa parándose enfrente de la cámara, Darién del otro lado la mira intensamente antes de volver la vista a los papeles enfrente de él

-si Haruka y yo, por cierto ¿Haruka?

-si, hola a todos

Un coro saluda a Haruka

-les aviso que desde la fiesta tenemos un nuevo integrante en la seguridad, solo para extremar precauciones, pronto lo presentaré, aunque quizás sea mejor que permanezca anónimo.

Mina salta del asiento llamando la atención

-¿es tan guapo como tu?

-Mina!!!!

-ok, ok fuera de lugar, ya se – lanza una mirada poco cordial a Seiya y vuelve - ¿me extrañaste?

Haruka sonríe socarronamente

-¿y tu a mi?

Un leve golpe en broma dado por Darién sacude a Haruka y todos los presentes voltean a verse entre si, ¿de que se están perdiendo?

En el jardín

Una fuerte bofetada suena, la pelinegra lo mira altiva aun vestida en pijama barriendo con la mirada el pantalón de mezclilla que ajusta donde debe y la camiseta que marca los músculos que se notan firmes, la piel morena y sobre todo esa barba que en otros se vería como descuido, en él solo le da un toque sexy y peligroso, la clase de tipo que tu mamá diría, " no juegues con él, te puedes quemar" ardor que Rei conoce de primera mano y a punto de repetir la dosis él le detiene la mano.

-Tú, tú, tú como diablos te atreves a seguirme

-¿a seguirte? En tus sueños

-¿como? ¿Como diablos no me dijiste que eras tú esa noche en el jardín?

-se me ocurre que en estabas en tus cinco sentidos, el alcohol nunca te cayo bien

-vete al demonio

Y la pelinegra se prepara a asestar otra bofetada contestándole con rencor

-y tu mejor que nadie para aprovecharte Nicholas

Él no se inmuta, el aire de burla no abnadona su voz al contestarle

-aun te acuerdas, vaya, pensé que tres años serian mucho para ti, y viendo donde fuiste a caer…

Nicholas sonríe socarronamente mientras echa un vistazo despectivo al lujo que los rodea

-vete al diablo.

-gracias, acabo de regresar y no me gusto el viaje

-entonces muérete

-iuummm, no, se vería realmente mal que estrenando trabajo como guardaespaldas me muriera

Rei lo mira fríamente y se suelta de un tirón sobándose la marca de agarre, respira profundo, y se da la media vuelta pero la voz de él la detiene

-aunque no crees que te convendría mas decir que eres viuda que divorciada ¿verdad?

-no es cierto dijiste que... que todo había terminado

-si, así es, si te hubieras molestado en devolver firmado alguno de los papeles que te mande y que nunca te dignaste mirar

La pelinegra lo encara fulminadolo con la mirada y golpenadolo con sus palabras

-¿y ahora que quieres? ¿ cresite que seguía siendo la idiota que conociste? Lastima, te tengo una noticia, no es así, y supongo que tu presencia aquí no es casualidad, una rata como tu ha de tener muchos contactos y te enteraste que tengo un prometió rico y viniste a sacar provecho

Nicolas la mira con hielo en la mirada

-de ti solo quiero la despedida, esto es solo un trabajo en donde tuve la mala suerte de volverte a encontrar.

Al día siguiente el avión avanza silencio por el cielo, Darién duerme y Haruka en otro asiento del avión observa las estrellas que aun viste el cielo, poco a poco el silencio lo transporta a otra tierra.

_El suave cabello aguamarina se desliza entre sus dedos y ella sonríe para si, reclina un poco mas su cabeza le pregunta mientras la abraza_

_-una moneda por tus pensamientos_

_Haruka sonríe mientras sigue acariciando sus cabellos_

_-¿importan?, realmente no lo creo_

_-¿te arrepientes?_

_Pregunta ella con voz que esconde un dejo de tristeza_

_-¿de tener una sirena entre mis manos? Nunca hermosa, nunca_

_-¿sabes? a veces me pregunto si el camino que escogiste es el correcto yo.._

_Haruka la aprieta un poco mas fuerte escondiendo su rostro en su cabello_

_-no, no me arrepiento, quizás solo de no haberte conoció antes-_

_Ella sonríe dulcemente y se voltea un poco para observar su rostro y con un mohín coqueto responde._

_-yo también, aunque podríamos decir que la engañada fui yo_

_Haruka alza una ceja y frunce la boza intentando encerrar una sonrisa_

_-uumm, ¿así que engañada? Yo nunca dije que…_

_-si, y yo nunca pregunte, pero…_

_-nada, o acaso ¿la que se arrepiente eres tu?_

_-de conocerte nunca, quizás solo de no saber si este es el camino que tu realmente querías o fui yo la que te llevo._

_La belleza de cabellos aguamarina esconde la mirada, Haruka toma su cara entre sus manos y levanta la mirada._

_-tonta, ¿quien te dijo a ti que yo me estoy quejando?_

_-lo se, pero esto, esto es algo que tu no pediste_

_-porque no habías aparecido en mi vida Michiru, solo por eso_

_Ella baja sus manos y se acurruca en su pecho_

_-¿te habías enamorado antes?_

_-nunca_

_-¿entonces como sabes que esto es lo que quieres?_

_Haruka se acomoda en el sofá y jala su cuerpo para pegarlo mas hacia si y le susurra al oído._

_-porque no me imagino amando a nadie mas._

_Busca su boca y la besa despacio trasmitiéndole la verdad de sus palabras y Michiru saborea su aliento, se separa un poco para respirar y susurra contra la piel de su cuello_

_-sabes, si algún día me pasara algo…_

_-a ti nunca te pasar nada, yo te cuidare._

_-deja, si algún día yo no estuviera , me gustaría que te volvieras a encontrar una persona que te importe, además – y desliza un dedo por el pulso del cuello haciendo que Haruka entrecierre un poco los ojos – alguien tan "guapo" como tu es como para comerse a besos_

_-calla ya tonta_

_Y al silencia con sus besos dejando ya sin aliento ni ganas de perder el tiempo en conversaciones._

Darién da una vuelta mas buscando que el cómodo sillón le ayude a dormir, y contiene las ganas de suspirar, todo el tiempo lejos de ella y la sigue extrañando aun, medio país recorrido y el dolor no mengua un poco, huir nunca fue su estilo, problema mas problema menos prefería enfrentarlos, no correr como ahora lo hacían, cierto que esto no siempre resultaba como lo pensaba, pero los problemas están para hacerles frente y acabarlos de una vez, pero… ¿como acabas con la confusión y el dolor que trae consigo?, un levísimo suspiro escapa sin que pueda evitarlo y su mente sigue girando, su mirada se pasea entre la sala del avión, como siempre, al fondo haciéndole compañía esta Haruka, una leve sonrisa levanta la comisura de su boca, primera vez que lo capta fuera de guardia, vaya, ¿es capaz de distraerse? Por lo visto si, pero ¿en que piensa? Pocas veces esa armadura que lo cubre se desvanece. ¿Pero que diablos?, realmente si necesita un descanso si se pone analizar a su guardaespaldas, cierto que es ahora es mucho mas que, pero , ¿fijarse en eso?, necesita descansar definitivamente, se apoya un poco mas fuerte haciendo rechinar el asiento y Haruka sale de su ensueño, discretamente lo mira y este asiente levemente la cabeza, abandona la sala y un minuto después entra

-¿alguna novedad?

-ella esta bien, hoy salió a comer

-¿sola?

Haruka lo mira antes de responder, Darién solo mueve la cabeza y se levanta ordenando los papeles alrededor preparándose para unas horas más sin dormir.

-no,

-ok, ¿algún problema con el nuevo guardaespaldas?

Haruka sonríen al contestar.

-nada que él no pueda manejar

Un día después el avión a aterrizado, los ocupantes han pasado la aduana y se dirigen a su destino, uno de ellos en especial cuenta los minutos para estar ahí, las razones no son claras, solo una: espera encontrar algo mejor de lo que era cuando salió de ahí.

La puerta de la mansión se abre dando paso aun cansado Darién, es apenas empezando la tarde pero el cansancio físico y mental hace ya mella en este, con un suspiro mira al frente y deja caer la maleta al suelo ante la esplendida visión que tiene frente a si, Serena con paso lento y elegante baja la escalera la seriedad esta presente en su mirada mientras lo observa, Darién se contiene muere de ganas por dar un paso hacia ella y rogarle pedirle de rodillas o simplemente ordenarle que regrese con él una leve sonrisa curva su boca ante la idea y un palido reflejo de sonrisa aparece en la de Serena, él da un paso hacia ella con la mano extendida y ella se paraliza a media escalera agarrada del pasamanos, la interrogante esta en la mirada de Darién, no sabe si darse la media vuelta o continuar, una sensación extraña llena su pecho mientras la observa fijamente, esa celeste mirada que ahora luce algo vacía cuando lo ve, de pronto algo cambia en esa mirada que empieza a brillar, la comisura de sus labios se eleva ofreciendo aquella sonrisa que tanto ama, pero, algo no esta bien, instintivamente voltea la mirada y a su espalda, parado en la puerta se encuentra aquel que alguna vez fue su hermano y algo termina por morir en él al ver que esa mirada que tanto esperaba encontrar a su regreso no tiene nada que ver con el, lentamente y en un eterno gesto de derrota deja caer la mano y Serena parece al fin reaccionar.

-Hola Darién, que bueno que regresas, Seiya y yo vamos a comer en el restaurante italiano que tanto me gusta ¿nos acompañas?

-Gracias, no, pero adelante Haruka y yo tenernos varias cosas que hacer

-vamos Darién, ¿recién llegando y ya al trabajo?, bombón a estado muy preocupada por ti, porque no nos acompañas?

Para esto Seiya ya ha llegado junto a ellos a media escalera y le tiende la mano a modo de saludo, Darién al fin le tiende la mano y con cansancio lo saluda.

-gracias, prefiero terminar asuntos con Haruka

Serena le da un rápido beso en la mejilla y se dispone a bajar las escaleras pero la voz de Darién la detiene

-Sere ¿puedo cruzar unas palabras contigo?

Ella no contesta, baja dos escalones, se detiene y le sonríe a Seiya

-dame cinco ¿ok?

-¿me necesitas para algo? Quieres que pase mas tarde a la oficina?

-gracias Seiya, no, disfruta la tarde

Seiya se despide con un movimiento de cabeza y se encamina a la salida volteando de tanto en tanto y cruzándose a Haruka en la puerta.

Serena nerviosa juega con la orilla de su blusa y su mirada esta en todos lados menos en Darién.

-¿Cómo estas? Como te fue en tu viaje?

-gracias, estoy bien, y tu? ¿Cómo estas?

-yo bien, Seiya y yo hemos hablado mucho de todo

-¿me extrañaste?

-claro, ya me había acostumbrado a todas las cosas que hacíamos, pero Seiya estuvo muy lindo conmigo

Un suspiro sale de los labios de Darién, eso no es lo que pregunto y mucho menos es la respuesta que busca

-Sere dime

-¿Si?

-¿Que fallo?

-¿Como?, no te entiendo

Una sonrisa amarga cruza los labios de Darién y sin darse cuenta su voz deja traslucir la derrota que siente en si.

-quizás ese es el problema

-lo siento, yo… Seiya me espera

Serena da dos pasos y Darién le toma del brazo

-¿tanto así?

-como? Lo siento, hoy no te entiendo

Serena se nota nerviosa ante su presencia, Darién la observa preguntándose donde quedo la sonrisa que solo era para él, el tiempo que ella le daba, quizás nunca existió mas que en lo que el quiso ver

-lo intente todo

-Darién yo…

-trate de hablarte mas, de hablarte menos y a tu modo, ser galante, solo quería cuidarte, adorarte.

-es que será que yo no soy una muñeca para adorar Darién

Las palabras sorprenden a los dos pero ya es tan dichas y no se pueden retirar, Serena levanta un poco la mirada

-lo siento, pero yo aun no quiero responsabilidades así como tu, yo quiero cosas distintas, salir, divertirme, ver, ser y hacer

-¿y yo no te dejo ser?

-no es eso, no eres tu, es, es tan solo que… a veces me ponía estándar tan alto que es difícil ser aquel objeto de adoración que tu quieres, yo, yo solo soy yo y nunca seré así como tu, y es que tampoco quiero serlo Darién, me gustas ser yo

-yo nunca quise cambiarte

-no conscientemente, pero tu estándar es muy alto y yo nunca lo voy a ser, y tampoco quiero alcanzarlo.

Serena pone su mano sobre la de él y la aprieta un poco, en su mirada se refleja la decisión ya tomada, Darién la aprieta un poco más fuerte antes de preguntar

-¿no mas?

- no eres el único que lo ha intentado, no hoy, no ahora, quizás algún día, pero no ahora, lo siento

-no Sere, te vas a o no te vas, lo que yo siento es ahora , no mañana o pasado, lo intente todo y lo siento como quizás nunca lo sabrás pero ya perdí el miedo a estar solo, lo intente y perdí Sere, de todas maneras, de alguna forma siempre estaré ahí para ti, tenlo en cuenta.

-Darién, siempre tendrás un lugar muy especial en mi, te quiero

-¿pero no tanto como yo?

Serena baja la mirada ante esta frase y su voz baja al contestar.

-lo siento, no

Serena se pone de puntitas y le da un beso en la mejilla y empieza a bajar los escalones pero su voz le detiene una vez más

-Sere..

-¿si?

-¿que harías si andará con alguien mas?

La pregunta la hace voltear rápidamente, un leve rubor cubre sus mejillas mientras baja la cabeza

-nada, desearía que seas muy feliz

-gracias supongo, sabes, estaba pensando estos días y me preocupa algo

-dime

-¿y si realmente nunca te quise?

-¿Cómo?

La pregunta sale automáticamente de sus labios y la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro hace que el rubor se intensifique

-no, tu siempre me has amado, soy yo la que no te ama lo suficiente

-quizas Sere, quizás no, porque después de todo, ¿como lo sabes?

Serena se queda fría ante la respuesta, esa vena de crueldad no se la conocía

-que pases buena tarde y que se diviertan, no se te olvide lo que siempre pides. ¿Haruka nos vamos?

Ahora es Darién quien baja a buen ritmo las escaleras camino hacia la puerta, Serena cierra despacio la boca que se había abierto por la sorpresa y la mirada de Haruka le provoca sentimientos encontrados, ira por verla en esa situación, furia, ¿Quién se supone que es para estar ahí?, un desconocido toque de vergüenza acaba por matizar todo, lo que hace acabar de confundirla, ella no hizo nada malo, ¿entonces porque siente culpa?¿ Y porque hoy sí la partida de Darién le deja un dolor con sabor insoportable a despedida sin retorno?, un escalofrió la recorre y una rara sensación de vacio le llena, mira cerrase la puerta con Darién y Haruka al otro lado quienes conversan normalmente y el vacio se hace mas agudo, casi corre para bajar las escaleras en busca de Seiya.

Haruka y Darién suben al coche donde un chico esta terminando de bajar las maletas

- Y que te entreguen el informe final y me lo pasas

-ok

-también que se cheque la ultima cotización de la bolsa y se informe al departamento contable

-ok

-que Mizuno cheque que el ultimo memo sea mandado por fax a…

-ya salimos

-¿perdón?

-ya no hay nadie

Darién no contesta solo cierra los ojos y pasa saliva intentando deshacer el nudo de la garganta

-vámonos

-a donde

-donde sea, solo vámonos

Haruka sale de la mansión en silencio Darién sigue con los ojos cerrados y su voz sale un poco ronca de la emoción

- ¿entenderías por que la trate así?

Haruka continua conduciendo, asiente levemente con la cabeza sin desviar la vista del camino

-trataría, de alguna forma te entiendo

- es tan solo que tenia el alma enfurecida de aguantar y no pude mas, solo quería que le doliera como a mi.

Haruka no contesta

-sabes, al final hay algo que si me atormenta

-di

-¿y si realmente nunca la quise?, cierto, la adore como la niña que conocí desde siempre, pero, ¿ame a la mujer o al ideal?

-yo tengo la respuesta eso

Darién alza la cabeza y lo mira, Haruka sonríe socarronamente

-se llama tequila y se apellida cuervo

-diablos, si fueras mujer me casaba contigo

Haruka pasa rápidamente un tope y Darién se pega en la cabeza

-ehhyy, que era broma, no me mates

-je. Vamos, ¿yo tan lindo? Me merezco algo mejor

-cierto, pero, ¿Qué hay mas lindo que yo?

Darién al fin sonríe y voltea la mirada hacia el paisaje sin notar ya la mirada que le dirige Haruka antes de acelerar.

El tiempo parece haber regresado en algún punto y congelado ahí, precisamente en esa habitación como tiempo atrás, los mismos integrantes se encuentran reunidos, quizás lo que ha cambiado es que el odio se ha acrecentado, Tomoe deja caer con gesto displicente la serie de fotos, Kaolinet arruga una de ellas en clara señal de frustración, Jedite frunce los labios mientras inconscientemente se toca la mínima cicatriz que le quedo de recuerdo gracias a Taiki, Rubeus anda titubeante de acá para allá tratando de sacar alguna idea brillante y Esmeralda simplemente se admira al espejo retocando su peinado.

-y bien bola de inútiles, las acciones ya perdieron mucho mas que tres puntos y nuevamente los tengo aquí sin provecho alguno.

Esmeralda sin voltear o dejar de acicalar su cabello habla

-necesito un vestido negro, ¿Kaolinettita me acompañas?

-y para que carajos necesitas otro estúpido vestido negro ¿para tu funeral?

Esmeralda ve a través del espejo a Jedite

-mañana se muere la princesa Tsukino y quiero estar preparada

Rubeus interviene

-aja, igualito a la vez pasada

-no, igual no, - interviene Kaolinet – ahora estamos ella y yo a cargo, eso significa que ahora si, se muere o la mato yo misma.

Tomoe las mira sin emoción alguna

-hagan lo que quieran, pero hagan algo bola de estúpidos

-vaya, mira quien lo dice – Jedite se para frente a el – se supone que tu eres el jefe de esto y no se ve que hagas algo

-te equivocas, podría no demostrártelo pero.. por ver la cara de estúpido que pondrás te lo mostrare.

Tomoe pulsa un botón para comunicarse con su secretaria

-dile que pase

La puerta se abre segundos después y todos voltean sorprendidos

-¿es ella?

-si serás idiota Esmeralda ella esta muerta

Rubeus sale al encuentro de la persona con una mirada de lujuria

-pues si ella es el demonio, que me lleve al infierno

Tomoe sonríe sarcásticamente

-ciertamente ella es el diablo en persona, pero no la quiero para tu infierno, simplemente es la pesadilla personal de nuestro amiguito

-no es ella

Las dos mujeres cuchichean entre si sin despegar la vista de la recién llegada

-Kaolinet si es

-no es, yo la vi en su funeral y ella – y señala a la guapa mujer que sonríe aunque en esa sonrisa solo existe frialdad – ella esta viva

Esmeralda camina hasta la chica y le da la vuelta y se detiene frente a ella, le pica con un dedo y sin perder la dulce sonrisa la chica le toma la mano y con un movimiento la pone de rodillas frente a ella mientras se vuelve a colocar la diadema que Esmeralda trato de quitarle y se la acomoda pulcramente entre los cabellos aguamarina y la sonrisa irónica de Tomoe se vuelve una carcajada brutalmente triunfal.

***********************************************************************************************

Hola a todos:

Antes que nada gracias por continuar con la historia, me encanta Darién, me encanta Haruka y espero se note. Dan ganas de patear a Serena a que si?, sabia que esa mujer esa despistada, no sabia cuanto, en fin, esto se pone cada vez mas interesante, al menos para mí, jaja, les comentare que el siguiente cap ya esta casi terminado, así k espero actualizar pronto, ¿Qué tanto? Uumm, eso dependerá de lo cooperativa que este mi ardilla. Así k, a darle al botoncito blanco con letras verdes para alimentar a la ardilla va?

neo reina: en cuanto me veas echame un lazo, luego ando tan despistada k ni e entero kien entra, jaja, mami, espero disfrutes tus vacaciones, liendenb espero nos vemos pronto para aclararte toodas las dudas k tengas.

a todos y cada uno de ustedes gracias por escribar, no paren de hacerlo. Gracias por sus mensajes, sus sugerencias dudas y quejas, yo acepto de todo, me encanta leerlos, de verdad.

ahh, no se pierdan el siguiente cap, esta bastante interesante ;)

Millones de besos


	10. Aquello que escondo

**Disclaimer: los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen, ya quisiera y, solo en mi cabecita loca puedo hacer lo que quiera con ellos, esta historia esta ubicada en un universo alterno donde ellos ya tiene una vida "armada " por así decirlo.**

**´************

**Todos los días tenemos que tomar decisiones, grandes o pequeñas, algunas se toman sin esfuerzo alguno, otras requieren de profundas reflexiones y aun así se duda de esto, existen aquellas que tememos tomar e inclusive aquellas que no nos damos cuenta, al menos fingimos que no puesto que cada paso que damos nos llevara a ello, aunque queramos evitarlo, la pregunta aquí es ¿adonde llevarán todas las decisiones tomadas?**

**Cap 10**

**Aquello que escondo**

La sirvienta limpia con cuidado todos los muebles, el día ha empezado nuevamente para ella como una y otravez ha visto correr en el tiempo k lleva en la mansión, hoy el trabajo no es diferente lo que le permite pensar en todo lo que a observado y callado, sus pensamientos corren a la par qe el plumero pasa sobre los cuadros y los habitantes de la casa desfilan ante ella

_todo pareciera estar igual pero no, sutiles cambios ha llegado a la mansión que han dejado la vida de todos patas para arriba, los sentimientos fingen ser los mismo pero la verdad lucha por salir, tomemos a Lita y Taiki, ambos fingen cordialidad pero él no sale de la cocina y ella no despega su mirada de él, cuando se rozan ya no se separan, ella prolonga el contacto dos o tres segundos mas y el finge no darse cuenta, y ante todos se hablan de ud, que tontos, no menos que Mina quien se encuentra en el jardín lanzándose descaradamente al nuevo guardaespaldas con frases mil veces dichas e insinuaciones francas, lo tonto del caso es que ella sigue enamorada de Yaten y lo sabe, aunque finja ignóralo, ¿Yaten?, se pasea del brazo de Rei ante Mina fingiendo que le urge atarse a un papel que no cree y así limpiar su conciencia confundida por besar una boca que solo le recuerda a alguien mas, pero, si pensaron que Rei es aquí una victima permítanle corregir su error, podría yo contarles del apasionado beso que él le robo la ultima vez que lo vio a solas en el corredor de la mansión y que ella correspondió con fuego en al sangre, ¿pero eso no seria ético cierto? Ahh, aun nos quedan los demás integrantes del drama, Serena, Seiya y Darién._

_¿Por cual empezamos? Seiya no se despega ahora de Serena, no "avanza", eso hay que reconocérselo, solo esta ahí, junto a ella, el eterno hermano, pero, su esperanza cambia día a día, aquí la pregunta es ¿tendrá el valor o le valdrá?_

_Serena, ¿Qué pasa con ella? Vamos, que este solo medio grado mas confundida que de costumbre no es raro, lo raro es que ahora cada noche se mira la espejo y la confusión reine en su mirada ante todo lo que siente, su eterno amigo Seiya, su ex -eterno enamorado que ahora parece que nunca la amado, y entonces ¿es rabia solamente el querer que Darién le preste atención?, ok, entonces querer estar con Seiya ¿es?… ahhh, que daría a ella por saberlo. _La sirvienta mueve la cabeza ante este pensamiento _Mientras tanto Haruka ya ha penetrado profundamente en la vida de todos, especialmente la de Darién, ¿tenemos que temer por las inclinaciones del joven Darién?, ¿tan desgraciado que tomara cambio de bando? Respiren, no tenemos nada que temer, aquello que se esconde salvara a unos y destrozara a otros, solo queda esperar quien quedara en pie, y vemos a Serena luchar con ella misma ante la camaradería de eso dos que la ignoran olímpicamente_

-Haruka

Los dos voltean a verla y continúan platicando, ella levanta mas la voz y ellos la miran con desgana

-Tenou

-dime

Serena desmigaja una rebanada de pan mientas habla

-supongo que aun eres guardaespaldas ¿verdad? Digo, si no te molesta quisiera ir de compras, ¿o tengo que pedirle permiso a alguien?

-señorita serena, para ud lo que guste y mande

Serena deja caer el trozo de pan mientras se pone de pie

-lo se, para eso te pagan

Darién toma un sorbo de café después de decir como si nada

-quizás no lo suficiente

-vámonos - se levanta de la silla y empieza a caminar – ah, trae mi bolso y mi saquito

Darién abre la boca pero Haruka simplemente se encoge de hombros y cumple la petición, se adelanta a ella y le abre galantemente la puerta

-adelante "princesa"

El tono aunque intenta ser servil solo suena altivo, pero, ¿no fue Serena quien empezó?

Seiya observa desde un lateral todo y toma el teléfono

-Muzuno podrías ampliar el expediente de Tenou, hay algo que no me esta pareciendo

-buenos días Seiya, y si, la investigación ya esta en curso, esta demasiado cerca de Darién para dejarlo tranquilo.

-infórmame cualquier cosa.

Seiya cuelga y un escalofrío le recorre la espalda al ver despedirse con la mano a Serena, lo más extraño es el mismo sentimiento en Darién quien también observa partir el coche.

Del otro lado Mizuno cuelga el teléfono, cierto, se nos olvidaba ella, quien aun siendo tan temprano en al oficina anda descalza por la alfombra de su despacho y como cada mañana inicia el día mirando la foto de aquel al que probablemente nunca se atreverá a confesarle nada, ¿a que mueren por saber quien verdad? si, yo también.

Kaolinet y Esmeralda se encuentran en una oficina, las dos murmuran por lo bajo y Jedite las interrumpe con un sarcástico comentario

-hola buenos días ya vieron la prensa?

Ella lo ignoran, dos semanas después se saben la rutina de lo que vendrá

-no, déjenme les cuento – Jedite abre el periódico frente a ellas – guerra en los países del lejano oriente, ahh, la bolsa subió, ummm, mira se casa fulana – ellas rolan los ojos y callan para gusto Jedite – ahh cierto, defunciones, ummm, no, lo sabia, la princesa sigue viva

-cállate ya quieres

-vamos Esmeraldita, yo solo apunto el echo de que su proclamado triunfo aun no llega

Ellas no contestan solo miran el celular que suena, eso solo significa una cosa, Kaolinet es quien contesta y cuelga satisfecha, sonríe y asiente con la cabeza, las dos salen de la oficina dejando a Jedite con cara de tonto

-vamos chicas, no me van a decir?

Haruka suspira fastidiado, Serena le cae muy bien, pero, hoy, precisamente hoy es una pesada, cargarle bolsa tras bolsa, hacerle espera horas en el probador solo para modelarle, pedirle opinión e ignorarlo olímpicamente, aun queda el echo de que parece ser que su nombre ha dejado de pertenecerle para volverse "guardaespaldas",

- _guardaespaldas carga esto_

_- guardaespaldas carga aquello_

_- Deja la otra y hazme pleitesía_

Haruka sonríe mentalmente, esto ultimo no es cierto, pero, apuesta su corbata que nunca se pone a que Serena se muere por decirle eso, un ultimo vistazo al retrovisor y sale al camino cargado de bolsas de cosas que Serena probablemente nunca se pondrá pero, si tuviera tanto dinero quizá haría lo mismo, mentira vil, se compraría un formula uno, maquina modificada, rines cromados, un vistazo al carro que le sigue lo saca de su ensueño y acelera, el carro acelera ligeramente también

-esto no esta bien, Serena podrías por favor cerrar la ventanilla y abrocharte el cinturón

-seguro? El vestido es nuevo y puede arrugarse

Haruka acelera un poco más y el carro le imita, al carretera empieza a bajar de intensidad en el trafico lo que le permite maniobrar

-siento que Seiya te reciba arrugadita pero mejor que muerta ¿no?

-¿pero que diablos te crees tu?

Haruka no despega la vista del retrovisor y el carro empieza a ganar terreno

-como bien me lo has recordado hoy, tu guardaespaldas y será mejor que me hagas caso

Antes de que termine de hablar el carro los alcanza y les pega la parte trasera Serena se queda con el reproche en la garganta y se amarra el cinto de seguridad mientras el golpe se repite, Haruka acelera mientras extiende la mano

-pásame la bolsa qué traes

-la bolsa?

-la ropa rápido

-pero, pero, ¿para que la quieres?

-pásamela ya

Serena le alcanza la última bolsa de compras y ve como Haruka la rompe, saca el contenido y lo bota por la ventanilla, el vaporoso vestido se despliega cual carpa y tapa el vidrio del conductor

-woowww, ni en las pelis les sale tan bien

El carro ha salido de carril y ha chocado con otro, Haruka acelera y escapa entre los coches, los conductores del otro simplemente se detiene y marcan al celular, Kaoline del otro lado cuelga

-perfecto, segunda parte

Esmeralda asiente con la cabeza y manda un mensaje

Oye que bien manejas, que bárbaro ellos estaban y luego tu y puaff y entonces nosotros zuumm

Serena esta recargada en el asiento del conductor hablando incomprensiblemente

-Serena por favor siéntate, necesitamos llegar pronto a la mansión y…

-vamos, vamos, ¿a que no te gustan los halagos?, si ya se que andaba de malas pero..

-Serena siéntate aun no sabemos si eso es todo

-pero mira no hay nadie ya en la carretera

-y eso es lo que menos me gusta

No bien acaba de pronunciar esa palabras cuando dos coches aparecen de detrás de unos arbolillos y aceleran hacia ellos sin nada entre ellos que aminore el golpe o se interpongan en su camino y un estallido seco provoca que Serena se tape los oídos y el cristal trasero estalle provocando una lluvia de cristales que cae sobre una asustada Serena, un segundo estallido provoca que el espejo izquierdo se rompa en fragmentos

Haruka hunde el pedal hasta el fondo y su boca se vuelve una línea delgada al sentir que no responden los frenos, rápido mira a Serena que trata de no llorar y mostrarse valiente pero su sonrisa se pierde al escuchar como otra bala mas se impacta en el coche y de sus labios escapa un gemido que no puede callar mientras Haruka acelera mas tratando de escapar del coche que los persigue, maniobra rápidamente buscando poner distancia y extiende la mano para que Serena se agache y los vidrios del parabrisas la lastimen lo menos posible, da un volantazo para entrar en la curva y ve por el retrovisor como el coche se voltea en la curva no así un segundo que venia atrás, el segundo que logra evitar la volcadura del coche y los persigue, los sollozos apagados de Serena hacen que Haruka redoble los esfuerzos por escapar mientras echa mano de la pistola y da dos disparos que no logan atinarle a nada, maldice por lo alto y vuelve a acelerar sabiendo que tiene que poner en juego toda su pericia .

-calma princesa, vamos a salir de esta, te lo prometo.

Serena se enjuaga nuevamente las lagrimas y asiente llorosa mientras siente como el coche va ganando unos cuantos metros a sus perseguidores que vuelven a disparar y Haruka volantea una vez mas sacando de la pista momentáneamente al otro coche que trata inmediatamente de volver.

-maldita sea¡¡¡

Es el grito de Haruka al sentir como al coche dejan de responderle los frenos y se concentra en acelerar lo mas posible, necesita perderlos de vista aunque sea solo unos metros si quieren una oportunidad de escapar pero un disparo que le da a las llantas y hace volcar el coche que cae por la pendiente arbolada.

Uno, dos tres tumbos da el coche antes de adentrarse en la maleza y golpear contra un pequeño tronco caído, lo suficiente para parar la carrera. Haruka mareado trata de ver a su alrededor y todo se le nubla, con un esfuerzo supremo se quita el cinturón de seguridad y toma la pistola caída, respira, enfoca la mirada y ve a Serena inerte, con sangre en la cabeza, se acerca a ella y le toma el pulso, esta desmayada, le quita el cinturón y la toma en brazos llevándose consigo una de las ropas que había comprado horas antes para tratar de contener la sangre de Serena y se adentra en el bosque, se aleja lo suficiente de los pasos y deja a Serena recargada en las raíces de un árbol semicubriendola con unas ramas caídas mientras saca el celular y activa el dispositivo de gps mandando la ubicación a Seiya y a Darién, sabe que todo depende el y no esta dispuesto a perder a Serena, es el único pensamiento que se permite mientras dispara una vez mas y ve caer a un hombre enfrente de si. otro disparo y el sujeto rueda por la pendiente lo que aprovecha para revisar a Serena y cargar nuevamente la pistola, siete tiros disponibles, tendrán que bastar para salir de ahí pero el golpe seco que recibe en la espalda lo tumba al suelo sin poder evitarlo y se rueda para quedar de frente y busca la pistola con la mirada mientras el sujeto burlón la patea lejos de ahí, Haruka se levanta y evalúa la situación ¿será que los dioses lo abandonaron una vez mas?, no , se dice firme, esto no tiene que ver con los dioses y aprovechando la distracción se lanza contra el tipo tirándolo al suelo luchando por la pistola, un golpe en la mandíbula lo hace probar su propia sangre y contesta con furia, dos, tres golpes en la cara, uno en el estomago y el tipo cae sin sentido.

Haruka tambaleante se pasa la mano por el cabello, recoge la pistola del sujeto y busca a Serena que ya esta despierta,

-tengo miedo Haruka

Serena abraza el cuerpo tambaleante y sángrate de Haruka

-todo va a salir bien princesa, te lo prometo, camina y pronto estarás riendo con Mina

Serena asiente y empiezan a caminar apoyados uno en el otro y algo lo hace voltear por instinto al sentir como Serena se paraliza. Voltea el tiempo suficiente para ver el cañon de la pistola apuntarle y cubre a Serena con su cuerpo mientras maldice su estupidez por ultima vez antes de escuchar el disparo, ver una luz brillante y que la oscuridad lo tragara sabiendo que una vez mas había perdido.

_La risa de ella llena su cuerpo aunque trata de conservar la mueca irónica ante el peluche ridículo que le pone enfrente_

_-Michiru, le dice fingiendo severidad_

_Michiru no contesta, solo le planta una vez mas el peluche en la cara haciendo muecas, Haruka sonríe socarrona, aparta el muñeco de un manotazo y la levanta fácilmente del suelo mientras la besa lentamente, saboreando cada segundo, respirando su aroma y embriagándose una vez mas como cada noche desde hace tres años, Michiru se separa y lo mira a los ojos, sonríe y lo besa nuevamente mientras se suelta de ella y se separa tres pasos._

_-Michiru yo.._

_-No hables – le dice Michiru poniéndole un dedo en los labios callándola- se lo que sientes, se lo que siento, no necesitamos mas._

_-Tenia miedo de no.._

_-Lo se, yo también, lo que tenemos es único, lo demás no importa, a mi no me importa y tu lo sabes y yo te amo asi, tal y como eres._

_Haruka da gracias al cielo una vez mas de haber entrado al bar esa noche, después de todo tiene a la mujer mas maravillosa del planeta entre sus brazos, que mas le podría pedir al cielo?_

_-Vamos-le dice Michiru jalándola – quiero cenar comida tailandesa_

_-mi pobre estomago, bromea Haruka y un disparo rompe la quietud de la noche lo que hace que Haruka abrace fuerte a Michriru atenta a todos lados, pronto se escuchan pasos apresurados y mas disparos, Haruka lleva a Michiru detrás de una pared cubriéndola con su cuerpo mientras Michiru no pierde la sonrisa y lo regaña por ser tan precavido, después de todo la persecución es a varios metros lejos de donde están._

_Dos disparo se escuchan muy cerca y Michiru se abraza a Haruka_

_-ya lo vez tontita, ya te dio miedo? La reprende suave Haruka_

_-junta a ti nunca, la vida me a dado todo cuando te conocí y le besa nuevamente pero algo sabe diferente en ese beso, Haruka abre los ojos al sentir ese extraño sabor y como el cuerpo de ella se suelta en sus brazos, y las manos que cubren su espalda se sienten mojadas su mirada se vuelve un ruego._

_-creo que te salvaste de cenar tailandes, le dice bajito Michiru mientras trata de respirar´_

_-espera, un medico, espera Michiru, aguanta´_

_-no, no importa ahora ya, solo dame un beso, si? que lo ultimo que me lleve seas tu._

_Y Haruka pone su vida en ese beso mientras siente como Michiru se aferra a el… por ultima vez y un grito desgarrador sale de la garganta de Haruka._

_-Michiruuuuuuuuuu_

Seiya y Darién entran corriendo al hospital seguidos de Mina y Amy, Lita detrás y se dirigen hacia la primera enfermera que ven

-disculpe Serena Tsukino donde esta? Pregunta ansioso Seiya

-es familiar de ella? Pregunta calmadamente la enfermera – solo si es familiar podemos…

-siiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!! Donde diablos esta????????? ES el grito de Seiya, Amy lo toma del brazo y le pide que se calme

-Yo soy su prometido, infórmeme donde esta hospitalizada y como se encuentra, dice tratando de aparentar calma Darién sin lógralo del todo.

-cama 15 sala de mujeres pero no puede….

Contesta la enfermera tratando de tapar el paso a Seiya y a Darién que avanzan decididos hacia donde les indico la enfermera

-dejalos pasar- es la voz de Taiky que vestido de medico se acerca a ellos y la enfermera se quita d en medio mientras Seiya parte a correr hacia la habitación seguido de Darién.

-como esta? Esta bien?

Es la voz ansiosa de Mina que interroga

-esta estable, heridas con raguños y el golpe del choque pero esta bien, ahora esta dormida

Amy se tapa la cara con las manos mientras los sollozos la sacuden, ante esto Taiki la abraza con familiaridad y Lita solo mira la escena sintiéndose mas sola que nunca mientras abraza a Mina que también empieza a llorar de nervios.

Adentro de la habitación Serena duerme, su tez es pálida, casi transparente y el monitor suena constante indicando las pulsaciones de Serena. Darién la toma de la mano y besa su manita inerte mientras Seiya se sienta del otro lado de la cama y aprieta la otra mano contra su frente mientras murmura "Usagui" y da gracias al cielo de verla viva una vez mas.

Dos horas después salen de la habitación, Taiky los ha sacado diciéndoles que necesitan descansar, las chicas ya la vieron y ahora están en la cafetería tomando algo a regañadientes en lo que esperan mas noticias, Darién se acerca a Taiky con expresión cansada y Taiky lo abraza, la jornada a sido larga desde el momento en que los encontraron. Seiya se ha quedado solo cinco minutos mas, bajo amenaza de Taiki y Darién ha seguido a Taiki para hablar con el.

Una enfermera trae una tabla y pide indicaciones, Darién apenado reacciona, el nombre del paciente: Haruka Tenou

-Como esta?

-Mejor de lo esperado, aun dormida pero estable.

-No Serena, Haruka como…

Taiki lo observa un momento y le dice serio

-esta bien

-No entiendo, dice Darién confundido

-Yo tampoco -responde Taiki -esperaba que tu si, y se encamina a un cuarto cercano donde Haruka duerme profundamente.

Darién voltea sorprendido, la habitación esta a unos cuantos pasos de la Serena en el ala de mujeres.

Darién abre la boca sorprendido y Taiki mueve la cabeza contestando la silenciosa pregunta. Darién se acerca a la cama y por primera vez nota que esa frialdad no la cubre, la suavidad de su piel y la finura de su boca, la bata de hospital insinúa mas que muestra los pecho pequeños de Haruka y Darién solo acierta a sentarse junto a ella mirándola fijamente, al ver como ella gime intranquila aprieta suavemente su mano y le acaricia el cabello tratando de calmarla y calmarse un poco el mientras una sola pregunta ronda en su mente ¿Por qué?

¿Por que? es la pregunta que se hace Amy una y otra vez mientras trata de averiguar mas sobre Haruka, ¿será una espía? Pero entonces porque salvo a Serena? Y porque no les dijo simplemente que… que era mujer? Por que no conocía ninguna mujer guardaespaldas hasta ahora se respondió ella sola y abre nuevamente el expediente que acaba de formar después de tres días de averiguaciones exhaustivas.

Haruka Tenou, corredora de autos de formula Uno, uno de los secretos mejor guardados en el mundo es k era mujer, idea que al publicista de la escuadra le pareció fabulosa, mientras no lo supiera nadie y el aspecto de ella ayudaba mucho en eso, dejó las carreras después de que su pareja sentimental Michiru Kaio muriera de una bala perdida en un ángulo casi imposible durante una persecución policial, mala suerte dijeron los policías, no hubo nada que hacer, la muerte fue casi instantánea debido al ángulo de entrada, irónicamente la pared que buscaron para refugiarse fue en la que reboto la bala, unos centímetros mas o menos y se habría salvado, pero no fue así, después de eso Haruka desaparece de las carreras y no se vuelve a saber de ella durante un par de años, hasta ahora que esta en la cama del hospital.

*********************************** ┬┬┬┬┬┬ *********************┬┬┬┬┬ *******************

hola a todos:

yo por aca nuevamente, mil y un disculpas, he tenido en mi vida unas cuantas situaciones que me han dejado la cabeza echa un asco, ciertamente no es facil, pero ganas le echo, espero que pronto todo acabe y pueda volver a aquello que yo llamo "normal"

ya me imagino a mas de uno con cara de: jaaaaaaaaaaa, yo ya lo sabia, lo sabia

solo me queda agachar la cabeza y decir, si, si es cierto.

¿que va a pasar ahora?, ummm, temome k tendran k seguir pegados a esto, uumm, no creo yo k ya keden muchos capitulos, faltara ver k opina mi genial ardilla.

jitomatazos, arreglos de flores, recordatorios, y viajes de grava, ya saben, denle al boton blanco con letras verde va?

millones de besos


	11. Resistencia

**Disclaimer: los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen, ya quisiera y, solo en mi cabecita loca puedo hacer lo que quiera con ellos, esta historia esta ubicada en un universo alterno donde ellos ya tiene una vida "armada " por así decirlo.**

**´************

**Todos los días tenemos que tomar decisiones, grandes o pequeñas, algunas se toman sin esfuerzo alguno, otras requieren de profundas reflexiones y aun así se duda de esto, existen aquellas que tememos tomar e inclusive aquellas que no nos damos cuenta, al menos fingimos que no puesto que cada paso que damos nos llevara a ello, aunque queramos evitarlo, la pregunta aquí es ¿adonde llevarán todas las decisiones tomadas?**

**Cap 11**

**Resistencia**

La enfermera toma notas en la tablilla, checa el suero y vuelve a las anotaciones, suspira, la jornada a sido larga pero llegar a esta habitación siempre da cinco minutos de descanso, su mirada recae en la mujer que yace en la cama, recién ayer empezó a despertar por momentos, después de quince días en coma llegaron a pensar que la bala había dañado demasiado, simplemente esta chica tenia o demasiada estrella o demasiada resistencia, suspira, la puerta se abre y el joven de ojos color azul marino vuelve a entra con un vaso de café en la mano, le saluda con un movimiento de cabeza y vuelve a tomar su lugar acostumbrado, otro suspiro, si alguien la cuidara como él lo hace valía la pena estar en cama, el bíper suena al costado, podría volver a suspirar pero, eso no serviría de nada, sale rápidamente y vuelve al minuto con una leve sonrisa.

-disculpe señor Chiba – él no contesta, solo voltea a verla y le sonríe cortésmente – le llama el doctor Kou.

-gracias

Darien aprieta levemente la mano de la enferma y sale en busca de Taiki, un minuto después la puerta se vuelve a cerrar con cuidado y una inesperada visita se reclina sobre la cama.

Una mano acaricio su rostro que empezaba a dar rastros de la fiebre, Haruka abre los ojos despacio, costándole todas las fuerzas para toparse con una mirada aguamarina

-¿Tu?

Deja caer nuevamente la cabeza sobre la almohada pesadamente, sus labios apenas murmuran

-Tu.. tú no eres .. real

Y la inconsciencia vuelve a llevársela aprisionándola en la oscuridad.

La luz vuelve a lastimarle los parpados, la boca seca, el dolor en cada punto del cuerpo le hacen ver que esta despierta, un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo le hace ver que no esta sola, lentamente voltea la cara y trata de sonreír , él sonríe, pero sus ojos azul marino reflejan algo mas profundo, aun así ella sonríe.

-Estas aquí

La voz no salió como pregunta, fue una simple afirmación, los ojos color arena volvieron a cerrarse confortándose con el calor de la mano que la sostenía, la fiebre volvió a quemar su cuerpo, pero en algún punto ese calor la confortaba.

El calor del sol es la primera sensación clara, la segunda es la textura de las sabanas y al ausencia de el trajín del hospital acaban por hacerle abrir los ojos, parpadea tratando de enfocar al mirada y el recuerdo de esos ojos vuelve a ella

-Michiru

-calma, todo esta bien, tiene que descansar, ¿necesita algo?

La amable voz de la enfermera es la única respuesta a sus dudas, Haruka se niega a abrir los ojos, aun pesan demasiado, recuerda poco de los días que han pasado o de quienes la acompañaban, porque normalmente estaba alguien, podía sentirlo, fue lo único que la salvo de dejarse ir por completo, ¿Cuantas horas o días han pasado?, ¿hace cuanto que esta aquí? ¿Cómo fue que sobrevivió si el tiro era de frente? Ella sintió como la bala mordía su carne y le atravesaba, el segundo tiro no lo sintió, solo vio el fogonazo venir hacia ella y la mirada aterrada de Serena entre sus brazos. despues una brillante luz cubrio toda su vision.

Seiya se pasea por la biblioteca nerviosamente, Darién parado junto al escritorio de caoba y cedro juega con un lujoso abrecartas sin dar mas señales de estar prestando atención a la irritada voz de Seiya

-no puedes

El no contesta, su mirada pasea por el cuarto sin pensar siquiera en contestarle

- llevas días así, estas descuidando todo

Su voz es suave y segura al responder

-lo que me importa no, además de que no es totalmente cierto, y tu puedes hacerte perfectamente cargo de lo demás, ¿o no?

Seiya mueve la cabeza disgustado, respira y vuelve a tratar con más calma

-mira, entiendo que te importe, yo también estoy agradecido con ella porque salvo una de las cosas mas preciosas en mi vida, pero tenemos obligaciones, afuera ahí una vida que tú no te puedes dar el lujo de desatender

Darién vuelve a quedarse en silencio

-no puedes ponerla a ella por encima de todo, no vale la pena

-lo que vale la pena – con un tono pensativo y profundo repite las ultimas palabras de su amigo, lo ve largamente antes de contestar – para ti y para mi lo que realmente " vale la pena" quizás no sean cosas muy distintas, al menos así lo pensaba, pero ella se ha vuelto alguien importante para mi

-piensa bien antes de confiar en quien no te dice todo lo que debe

El abre cartas deja de girar, la voz se vuelve acero y terciopelo al responder

-mentir por omisión, ¿es para ti un pecado imperdonable?, piénsalo bien Seiya antes de contestar, no todos estamos libres de ese tipo de culpas, algunos mas que otros

Seiya enrojece levemente y abre la boca para contestar pero la llegada de Serena a la habitación corta la charla

-con que aquí están, Darién ¿Cómo esta?

-ya mejor

Serena busca su mirada pero como tantos días atrás esta le evita

-voy a estar un rato en el jardín aun no me acostumbro a tumbarme todo el día en la cama

La suave broma se disuelve en la habitación, Serena voltea la mirada y Seiya acude al rescate

-te acompaño bombón, tengo una junta en dos horas pero siempre puedo sacar tiempo para ti – galantemente le ofrece el brazo y ella voltea hacia Darién antes de tomarlo

-¿nos vemos mas tarde Darién?

Este al fin parece salir de si mismo y le sonríe, una de sus manos aparta un mechón del rubio cabello y lo coloca con cariño detrás de su oreja -yo no voy a salir, va a venir el medico para la revisión de Haruka y quiero estar acá ¿ya estas mejor?

Una mezcla de incredulidad y disgusto se escucha en la voz de Serena

-si, aunque como yo no tuve ningún balazo pensé que no te preocupaba, pero no te inquietes, ya Seiya se encarga lo suficiente de mi.

Darién abandona la habitación sin dar respuesta a eso, Seiya a su paso le da un leve apretón en el brazo, en respuesta él solo mueve la cabeza negativamente para instantes después abandonar la habitación

-bombón, se me ocurre que no deberías haber dicho eso

-no le importo, a él no le importo mas que.. que .. esa "rubia"

Seiya la mira medio sonriendo, solo una mujer celosa puede hacer que la palabra rubia suene tan mal

-ella te salvo a ti, yo le debería el universo entero y seria su esclavo solo por eso

Serena ladea la cabeza al escucharlo, otra vez ese tono en la voz de Seiya se hace presente

-oye te puedo preguntar algo

-lo que quieras princesa

-¿por que de repente te portas raro conmigo?

-raro? No, no creo, preocupado si, después de lo que te pasó quien no

Seiya le revuelve el flequillo cariñosamente, Serena ríe ante la sensación pero vuelve a estar seria por un instante

-no, no es eso, es… otra cosa pero…

-¿pero?

Seiya la mira fijo, su mirada se ha cerrado, Serena mueve la cabeza desechando el pensamiento y vuelve a su habitual alegría y despreocupación

-ahh, no se, igual imagino cosas, vienes conmigo al desayunador, muero por un enorme vaso de jugo

La enfermera se encoge de hombros involuntariamente, suspira, pensar que cuando la contrataron en el hospital para cuidar a aquella enferma seria "gratificante", retrocede otro paso ante la potente voz, afortunadamente ella esta detrás del doctor quien es el blanco de la furia de la "enferma"

-No

El doctor trata de que su autoridad se imponga en su voz

-pero…

-no, yo ya estoy bien, estoy harto de esta cama, de que me traten como si me fuera a romper, por dios, necesito aire

-señorita en su estado…..

-mi estado, mi estado es de apunto del asesinato, ya estoy bien, donde le firmo, a quien diablos tengo que convencer para que me dejen salir de estas 4 paredes antes de que me aviente por la ventana

-un caso como el suyo es necesario…

Haruka ya no oye mas, se levanta de la cama intempestivamente para encontrarse con Darién en la puerta, una furiosa mirada acompañada de un dedo acusador es la bienvenida de Darién

-Tu.. Tu

-a la cama

-no, un día mas y….

- a la cama Tenou, no te pregunte si querías, digo que vas a la cama y ahí te quedas

-mátame

-alguien casi lo logro, no le voy a dar el gusto, dije que a la cama

Socarrona le enfrenta

-me aburro, que, ¿me vas a acompañar?

El reto salió sin pensar, cualquiera diría que en este momento débil, recién salida de la cama no debería ser la fiera que se ve, pero el leve sonrojo en la cara de Darién solo le añade un punto a su satisfacción antes de dejarse caer en la cama y observar la salida de los tres de la habitación, un enorme suspiro de frustración llena el aire y da un puñetazo a la almohada a falta de algo mejor.

- eh impaciente, aun no caminas y ya quieres correr - Nicolas parado en el marco de la puerta es quien le habla -¿todo bien?

Haruka asiente con la cabeza, al hacerlo su mirada recae en su vestimenta, mueve la cabeza tratando de despejarse aun mas y al fin abre grande los ojos de la sorpresa, la risa de Nicolas es la respuesta ante su mirada furibunda

-eh, que al fin te pude ver vestida de niña, jajaja

Haruka jala la ropa para verla mejor, el satén cae por su cuerpo en un suave tono rosa dejando al descubierto el nacimiento de sus pechos y el encaje colocado estratégicamente adorna más de lo que tapa

- ¿Y esto?, ¿mi ropa? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué estoy vestido así?

Nicolas se sienta en una silla cercana a la cama y carraspea antes de hablar

-ejem, creo que la palabra correcta es "vestida" Ruka y la culpable se llama Mina Aino, y si hubieras visto los demás seguro te vuelves a infartar jajaja

El color carmesí llena las mejillas de Haruka, una mezcla de rabia y pena es lo que la impulsa, sin pensarlo dos veces se para de la cama con la intención de quitárselo y sus manos se dirijen a los delicados tirantes sin pensarlo

-Nicolas retírate por favor

Aun tambaleante Haruka mira hacia la puerta donde se encuentra parado Darién con la mirada fría, mirada que hasta ahora no le había tocado, Nicolas abandona la pose relajada y con un vistazo le pregunta si esta bien, ella asiente con la cabeza recibiendo una afectuosa palmada en la espalda y ver la conocida señal entre ellos: si le necesita, estará cerca, reprime una mueca de dolor ante la afectuosa palmada y observa al salir que Nicolas viste el traje con las insignias de la empresa Tsukochi, suspira, al menos su amigo no perdió el empleo por su testarudez, reprime el impulso de taparse con lo que tenga a mano, por el contrario levanta un poco mas la barbilla orgullosa y trata de mantener la pose a pesar del dolor.

-no deberías estar levantada

Darien con paso firme camina hacia ella y le hace un ademan hacia la cama, ella mueve negativamente la cabeza

- solo dame 10 minutos y me tienes fuera de aquí

Darién no dice nada, solo la recorre con la mirada, al fin solo dice

-¿porque?

Haruka pasa saliva, su tono es retador

- y por que no

Darién suspira, si pensaba encontrarla vencida y tambaleante será que no la había conocido de nada antes de esto, la fiereza en su mirada no había desaparecido, muy por el contrario, su mirada quemaba y una leve sonrisa aparece en la comisura de su boca, su tigre se había vuelto gatita, pero no dejaba de tener garras.

-no necesitaba permiso, así me gusta, es mi decisión.

Darién esconde la sonrisa, de alguna forma es un cambio refrescante conocer a una mujer que no llore por todo como Sere, da un paso mas hacia ella y Haruka no retrocede, conocer a una mujer que no se sonroje por todo como Lita o quizás Amy, la postura orgullosa con un simple camisón le recuerda a los arrebatos de Mina por la ropa, quizá un poco de orgullo como Rei, Haruka aumenta la arrogancia en al mirada, equivocado, mucho mas que Rei, todo eso acompañado de unas piernas interminables y una inteligencia sin igual

"_diablos, si fueras mujer me casaba contigo"_

el recuerdo le llega y el pensamiento lo hace taparse la boca para ahogar una carcajada, no decía Yaten: ten cuidado con lo que pides porque se te puede conceder, mueve la cabeza eliminando los pensamientos y recobra la postura

-¿si sabes que ahora las cosas van a cambiar?

Haruka asiente con la cabeza y continúa

-dado tu posición quizás sea mas seguro que dejes el servicio y te integres a la empresa como parte del departamento de seguridad, se te asignara una oficina, la paga será la misma

Haruka adelanta un paso antes de replicar

_- _Puedes decir que estoy loca, eso realmente no me preocupa, me importa un comino, Esta es la forma en la que quiero vivir no me puedes decir lo que tengo que hacer siendo que ya te demostré que puedo con esto y mas, nada en mi a cambiado, sigo siendo yo y no, no gracias.

-me lo imaginaba

Por primera vez el desconcierto vence ante todo en el rostro de Haruka y titubea un poco antes de contestar

-¿y entonces por que..?

Darién vuelve a mover la cabeza

-de alguna forma extraña sigues siendo tu, mi amigo, o mas bien debo decir mi amiga, pero aun así me preocupas

Haruka se cruza de brazos y replica enfadada

-pues vete olvidando de abrirme la puerta o pagarme las cuentas, no soy ninguna damisela en apuros y tu no eres ni por mucho mi caballero de blanca armadura

-ouch, gracias por lo que le toca a mi orgullo, por lo visto ya estas bien, el doctor vendrá a revisarte en 10 minutos, -alza la ceja antes de que ella replique – por cierto, en un minutos traerán tu ropa si así lo prefieres.

-por favor, esto – Haruka se mueve un poco incomoda – el encaje pica un poco

Darién le guiña un ojo antes de abandonar la habitación, al salir recarga la cabeza contra la puerta respirando profundamente antes de seguir su camino.

Nicolas sube las escaleras buscando las habitaciones de arriba, es su deber informar a todos que Tenou ya despertó, el que sepa que Yaten no esta en este momento y Rei se encuentre sola no es importante, toca la puerta y la voz de –adelante- le permite la entrada para observar a Rei sentada en la cama con una toalla alrededor suyo y peinando su largo cabello.

-deja la charola sobre la mesa Netsu.

Nicolas toca uno de sus cabellos, Rei voltea desconcertada ante el contacto y las palabras que escucha la desconciertan aun más.

-cerezo

-¿perdón?

-tu cabello siempre olía a cerezo después de bañarte, dulce, quizá lo único dulce en ti.

La mano de Nicolas cae con un gesto de frustración y su mejilla enrojece ante la bofetada

-sal de aquí ahora mismo.

Nicolas mueve un poco la mandíbula

-no, aun pegas como una niña – esquiva la segunda bofetada aprisionándola entre sus brazos – solo vine a decirte que Tenou ya despertó

La voz se oye cortada, la respiración acelerada de Rei le hace saber que ella también recuerda como acababa normalmente esto, lo que ya esperaba algún día lo oyó al fin de los labios de ella.

-el divorcio esta firmado, tómalo y vete

Los labios de Nicolas tomaron los suyos, exigiendo una respuesta, Rei lucho una batalla perdida de antemano contra si misma al sentir la dureza con la que era besada y como poco a poco su cuerpo reacciono ante esto.

La toalla se resbalaba entre ellos, las manos de él acarician el borde de la tela mojada y las manos de ella recorren su cabello.

Una puerta cerrada con furia los paraliza al instante.

* * *

**Hola a todos:**

**Yo de vuelta, y bien, ¿Qué opinan? Ahh, me faltaron los lios de todos los demás, pero, por cuestiones de tiempo saldrán en el siguiente cap.**

**Trate de contestar todos sus reviews, su me falto alguno sorry, tratare de ponerme al corriente.**

**Se que dije que actualizaría hasta la próxima semana, pero le he volado unas cuantas horas al sueño, mi ardilla se duerme ya sobre la mesa, pero, de alguna forma tiene que ganarse las nueces ¿no?, y aun le falta actualizar "la venganza", creo que tendrá que tomar red bull para aguantar las horas extras. jajajaja**

**Así que ya saben, dudas, opiniones, reclamos, nueces para mi ardilla denle al botón blanco de letras verdes va?**


	12. un aparte

Escribir no es fácil, ciertamente puede causar un enorme gozo ver tu bandeja con los reviews, un gran dolor de cabeza cuando la idea se te escapa o el capitulo no queda como queremos, frustración inmensa de ver que aquellas horas que pasamos frente al pc no merecen una sola nota de "estoy leyendo esto".

Yo alguna vez pensé que dedicarse únicamente a traducir era no tener imaginación, claro, pronto me trague mis palabras, yo que se muy poco del idioma inglés me perdía de excelentes historias, es así como en ff me suscribo al grupo que realiza traducciones, je, yo solo las leo, pero ahora agradezco el haberme unido, conocí autores simplemente fantásticas, entre ella una que por ahora lleva en mi mente toda la semana Daddy's Little Cannibal, sus historias (desgraciadamente escritas originalmente en inglés) que leí eran sobre twiligth, para una fan de esta saga de novelas fue un gran hallazgo encontrarla, un estilo que te atrapa para hacerte reír o para estremecerte un poco. Un estilo sensacional

Porque escribo ahora sobre esto?

Desgraciadamente la respuesta no es fácil, esta chica Daddy's Little Cannibal alias Stephαnie falleció el día 08 de mayo, no mentiré diciendo que era amiga cercana o que sus historias crearon un lazo fuerte entre nosotros, si he de ser 100% sincera jamás cruce una palabra con ella, solo seguía sus historias por medio de una chica que las traduce: estrella'black pero eso no le quita a magia a sus historias, ni el que yo este fascinada con su forma de escribir, escribo esto no para aprovecharme del momento, sino porque pienso que todos lo que aquí escribimos lo hacemos por varias razones, una de las mías es pensar que en alguna parte de cualquier lugar estoy tocando las emociones de alguien y ese solo instante me hará vivir por siempre, así que con esto espero que ella viva por siempre.

En mi perfil en autores favoritos encontraran a estrella black. En el perfil tanto de Daddy's Little Cannibal como el de estrella esta un pequeño elogio, pasen por ahí chicos, no pierden nada, al contrario, ganaran excelentes historias y quizás ayudaran a cumplir un deseo que creo todos tenemos: dejar huella en la eternidad de alguien más.

Donde quiera que estés sigue escribiendo Stephαnie

Millones de besos a todos y nos leemos pronto.


	13. Engaños y consecuencias

**Disclaimer: los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen, ya quisiera y, solo en mi cabecita loca puedo hacer lo que quiera con ellos, esta historia esta ubicada en un universo alterno donde ellos ya tiene una vida "armada " por así decirlo.**

**´************

**Todos los días tenemos que tomar decisiones, grandes o pequeñas, algunas se toman sin esfuerzo alguno, otras requieren de profundas reflexiones y aun así se duda de esto, existen aquellas que tememos tomar e inclusive aquellas que no nos damos cuenta, al menos fingimos que no puesto que cada paso que damos nos llevara a ello, aunque queramos evitarlo, la pregunta aquí es ¿adonde llevarán todas las decisiones tomadas?**

**Cap. 11**

**Engaños y consecuencias**

Una puerta cerrada con furia los paraliza al instante, del otro lado de la puerta Lita se lleva ambas manos a la boca tratando de ahogar la sorpresa, cierra los ojos y la imagen vuelve a parecer ante ella Rei semi desnuda en los brazos de uno de los guardias, Nicolás, el que había subido al mando ante el atentando contra Serena y Haruka,

-¿y ahora k voy a hacer?

-¿se te olvido algo?

El poco color que le quedaba en la cara desaparece, unos pasos más allá Taiki le mira un poco confuso, ¿hablo en voz alta? Las palabras que él pronuncia le quitan la duda

-decías que vas a hacer, ¿es algo de la casa? O si se trata sobre la cena de gala puedo llevarte a comprar un nuevo vestido

-No – la voz nerviosa y apresurada sale sin pensarlo, recoge la mano que había extendido para pararlo sin darse cuenta y se pasa una mano por la coleta – no, veras, yo… - la frase no concluye, no sabe como

La mano de Taiki le alza suavemente el mentón para encontrar sus ojos – vamos, regálame una sonrisa y dime que te preocupa, sabes que puedes confiar en mi, al fin y al cabo ya eres parte de la familia y como tal se te trata

Se pasa la lengua por los labios resecos – casi, casi pero aun no

Una suave risa se trasluce en las palabras – umm, si, en otro momento podría ser importante, pero ahora ya no, es solo cuestión de hacerlo oficial y todos los privilegios serán permanentemente tuyos como pasara con Rei una vez que se case con Yaten, claro que también vendrán las obligaciones

-¿obligaciones?

-si, ya sabrás, cuidar el nombre de la familia de escándalos, etcétera, etcétera, ahh, y tu devoción y lealtad eterna hacia mi por los siglos de los siglos

-¿lealtad eterna? Su voz parece grabadora repitiendo pero su cabeza aun no logra encontrar una salida

-si, ya sabes; decirme donde estas, adonde vas - Taiki se inclina para susurrarle al oído – y contarme todos los sucios secretos que descubras

El corazón de Lita se detiene un latido ante la frase

-yo, ehh,yooo

-jajá, calma, solo era una broma, aunque lo que no lo es broma ciertamente es cuidar el nombre de todos, deberá ser siempre intachable por la empresa y tu y yo – su boca se acerca peligrosamente a la suya – no podemos tener secretos si queremos que esto funcione.

La escasa neurona que buscaba una salida muere ante el sabor de los labios de Taiki y un leve carraspeo los saca de su nube

-unnrr

Lita se separa casi de un brinco, Taiki deja caer la mano que acariciaba su cara

-¿pasa algo Amy?

-disculpa que interrumpa tus ratos de "ocio" pero necesito checar algunos detalles del ultimo donativo del hospital, ¿podrás?

-Te veo después Lita, y no se te olvide

Un guiño dirigido hacia ella es su despedida antes de avanzar junto a Amy al despacho mas cercano, pero es inevitable no escuchar las acidas palabras de su acompañante

-¿no crees k llevas esto demasiado lejos? La prensa ya se retiro del caso, no necesitas casarte

-si, veras, eso pensaba pero, ahora con lo de Haruka necesitamos desviar la atención, ¿y que mejor manera de hacerlo que con una boda? Y sabes, el final feliz incluido

-ah. Magnifica idea, no había pensado esa estrategia por un momento llegue a pensar que te lo tomabas en serio

El resto de la conversación se pierde al cerrar la puerta, Lita baja la cabeza tragando en seco, sabia que tiraba demasiado alto, que ella soñaba demasiado pero ¿oírlo de sus labios? Una sonrisa triste se dibuja en ella

-¿casi de la familia? Tú y yo nunca seremos iguales

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse la sorprende, pero es Nicolás quien sale de la habitación, asustada voltea hacia donde los otros se fueron y jala de la mano a Nicolás arrastrándolo hasta la cocina, Nicolás sorprendido se deja llevar y no espera que Lita lo golpee en el hombro

-¿pero que diablos?...

-no, que diablos piensas tu saliendo de la habitación así, ¿haciendo ESO con al señorita Rei? ¿Tú pretendes que te corran verdad? ¿Y llevarme entre las patas de paso? ¿Es que no piensas?

-ehh, respira un segundo, a ver, primera, yo no te pedí que me cubrieras ni nada, segunda que me corran o no es mi problema y ¿que tiene que ver eso contigo?

-que ella te cubrió para que Taiki no te viera salir - Haruka entra a la cocina con un paso lento, viste ya su habitual traje y su acostumbrada seriedad, se sirve un vaso de jugo y se sienta cerca de la encimera -y entonces si le debes algo – Lita se cruza de brazos– pero Lita, nadie te pidió k lo cubrieras, este – señala a Nicolás con el vaso - ya esta grandecito y de peores ha salido, ahora tu, explícame que es ESO que hacías con Rei

Nicolás no contesta, mira desafiante a Lita y a Haruka, esta solo arquea una ceja y derrotado coge un banco cercano

-¿Recuerdas a Cerezo?

-¿aquel matrimonio adolescente?

-si

-es ella

Haruka parece a punto de matarle, pero se contiene esperando una explicación, Lita es la que no aguanta y suelta una tanda de preguntas

-¿matrimonio? ¿Tu casado? ¿Y Cerezo? ¿Eso es un apodo? ¿Un nombre o que? ¿Y que tiene que ver Rei en esto?

Nicolás aprieta los labios antes de contestar

-ella es "cerezo"

-cierra la boca Lita – Haruka le empuja un banquillo cercano y Lita aun sin decir palabra toma asiento, Nicolás la ve un momento y al fin empieza a contra

-hace tiempo viaje a Estados unidos dos años, la conocí en una noche de copas en una discoteca, salimos dos semanas y al final por impulso acabamos casados una noche en las Vegas, por mi parte no estaba arrepentido, ella era una estudiante que venia de intercambio estudiando empresariales y pareció estar a gusto con la idea, seis meses después ella simplemente desapareció, un día regrese a casa y solo había una nota, "lo siento, soy demasiado joven para ti, yo quiero mucho mas que esto ", debajo de ella una dirección aquí en Japón donde pedía le mandara los papeles de divorcio, fui a buscarla y nunca logre hablar con ella.

-pero.. Pero entonces Rei esta ¿ CasaDA?

-shhhh

Haruka le silencia rápidamente Lita se tapa la boca al darse cuenta de que hablo muy alto y baja la voz

-pero entonces ¿tu sabias?

Haruka niega con la cabeza – no, si sabia de "cerezo" pero no sabia que fuera Rei, de haberlo sabido el nunca habría puesto pie en la mansión, aunque aun me pregunto porque no te diste media vuelta al saberlo Nicolás

-nunca me dio una explicación de cómo o porque, simplemente se esfumo. Pensé que si me quedaba unos días encontraría la forma de saberlo

-y ahora nos encontramos ocultando algo ¿cierto Lita? – Esta da el si con la cabeza – mal momento ¿no crees Nicolás?

-no es problema tuyo Haruka, yo perfectamente puedo

-yo soy quien te metió aquí, yo debo responder por ti al ser tu superior al mando, bueno, si aun sigo siendo tu superior al mando

-¿Mina? Que haces afuera

La voz de Darién les hace voltear la cabeza rápidamente a todos hacia la puerta de entrada a la cocina, intercambian miradas, Lita parece a punto de sufrir un infarto, Nicolás y Haruka se han vuelto fríos esperando que la puerta se abra y Mina hable

-hola Darién, es… que…. Se me rompió el tacón de la zapatilla y buscaba a Lita para ver si podía arreglarlo

La frase la termina entrando a la cocina junto con Darién, Mina los mira fijamente, antes de empezar a reír un poco histérica

-hay Darién perdona, creo que estoy loca, mira, todo parece perfecto, nada que arreglar, aunque…

Haruka se levanta de la silla mirándola fijamente, Mina no baja la mirada y Haruka rompe el silencio

-Darién, hay algo que quiero decirte

-siii, veras, -Mina se cuelga de la corbata de Nicolás – yo, la grandiosa Mina quiero a Nicolás de guardaespaldas

-no - La respuesta por parte del aludido es seca y contundente – no gracias señorita Mina, pero estoy a cargo del joven Chiba y no creo..

-nada nada, Haruka ya regresa, o dime, vas a dejar a Haruka sin la presencia de Darién

-Mina –Haruka la mira con dureza pero esta no se inmuta

-no me lo agradezcas Haruka, ¿quien no quisiera salir con alguien como Darién? Ahh, suertudota

-esto no es así

-hay Haruka, deberías saber cuando una mujer no se va a dar por vencida, claro tu eres mujer y lo sabes

-¿Mina me estoy perdiendo de algo? -Darién la mira un poco molesto – si es así por favor habla claro y si no…

-¿algo de que hablar? ¿Podría la grandiosa Minako saber algo que le mueva el piso a todos los presentes? Jajaja, confianza es una buena palabra, chaito Darién, voy a buscar a Sere.

Mina les lanza a Haruka y a Nicolás un beso con la mano al salir pero Haruka la sigue y le toma fuertemente del brazo jalándola fuera de los oídos de los demás

-chantaje es una palabra que no va conmigo Minako, así que si vas a hablar hazlo de una vez

-uumm, podría, pero, ¿crees que Darién acepte otro engaño de tu parte? Yo no estaría tan segura

Haruka no abandona la frialdad

-yo no tuve nada que ver

-uumm, eso podría ser cierto, pero, ¿te creerá?

Haruka aumenta la presión en el brazo, Mina respinga un poco pero no de da por vencida

-lastima por Lita, me cae my bien, de Nicolás, uumm, déjame pensarlo, pero… si te pido algo y lo cumples mi boquita estará permanentemente cerrada

-ya te dije que chantajes no

-velo como un pequeño cambio de favores, yo me divierto y tu cambias

-no

-o.k DA….

LA MANO DE Haruka se cierra sobre su boca, Mina sonríe triunfante debajo de esta y le empuja la mano

-lo sabia, Serena, tu y yo, centro comercial, y te pondrás lo que YO decida

-se me ocurre que mejor voy y le digo a Yaten yo mismo

-uumm, podrías, pero ahorita mismo Taiki y Yaten están reunidos en la biblioteca, pero adelante, no seré yo quien arruine la boda del año verdad, pero podría llevarle pañuelos a Lita.

-ganarías mas si fueras tu directamente con Yaten y le dijeras, entonces el terminaría con Rei y regresaría contigo, porque a fin de cuentas eso es lo que quieres ¿no?, que yo no diga tus secretos no significa que no tengas ninguno Mina.

-podría ser, pero por ahora gano yo.

Haruka la suelta bruscamente y la mira con ansias asesinas

-no lo piense demasiado Haruka, no hay donde pensarlo, Darién, Lita y Nicolás parecen estar en el mismo paquete.

Mina le vuelve a mandar un beso con la mano antes de encaminarse a la habitación de Serena, Haruka aprieta con rabia los puños antes de encaminarse hacia le mismo lugar, unas risas locas se detienen al golpear la puerta con los nudillos

-pasa

Serena le mira como el gato que esta a punto de comerse al ratón, Mina sentada en un sofá cercano le sonríe un poco malévolamente.

-veras Haruka, le contaba a Sere lo que pasa y hemos decidido que el centro comercial esta muy lejos, así que…

-tarannnnn

Serena señala hacia su amplio closet, Haruka se da la media vuelta pero un nombre le detiene

-Lita. Lita se vería lindísima con ese vestido ¿no crees?

Haruka le mira evaluando la situación Serena no parece mas despistada que de costumbre, si un poco perdida de la situación, pero, lo que esta en juego no es el, perdón, ella

-dime

-póntelo

Serena le tiende un vestido de gasa, los labios de Haruka se vuelven una delgada línea

-a mi me queda muy largo, así que será perfecto

-¿no tienes algunos zapatos? Se arruinaría el vestido sin unas lindas zapatillas –el sarcasmo en la voz de Haruka no cala en las dos, Serena de limita a reír y le tiende unas zapatillas stilleto en dorado

-el baño es la segunda puerta a la izquierda

Haruka patea la puerta detrás de si, bota el vestido en el primer lugar que puede y lo mira con odio

_-póntelo_

_-no_

_-Por favor_

_-no_

_-por favor_

_Haruka rueda los ojos y le avienta la primera almohada que tiene a mano, Michiru la esquiva con una sonrisa y le avienta una caja de un famoso diseñador_

_-Michiru_

_-es tan solo que tengo curiosidad_

_-es simple sirena, no me gustan, no son prácticos, solo…, solo estorban y se rompen a la primera_

_-jijiji, algo de eso es cierto pero ¿por favor?_

_-sirena no _

_-anda_

_-¿no te gusta lo que soy?_

_-me gustas toda tu, pero, la curiosidad mato al ratón y nunca te he visto así, luego entonces… - sus manos ya están en los botones de la camisa, pero Haruka le jala a la cama_

_-después_

_-¿después de?…_

_-después de que tú te quites el tuyo_

_-jajajaja, ¿trato?_

-trato es trato

La voz de Mina le llega por el otro lado de la puerta acompañado de mas risas tontas, Haruka se mira al espejo, se golpea la cabeza contra el muro mas cercano, en una silla cercana esta un juego completo de ropa interior, la fecha de compra es cuatro días atrás, eso significa que tarde o temprano le harían pasar por esto, aprieta la ropa en una bola pero la voz de afuera le detiene

-¿apuestas?

-es un trato entre ella y yo

-te apuesto lo que quieras que no tiene agallas para salir de ese baño con esa ropa

-Haruka puede todo

-ja, si tu lo dices, yo no lo diría

Se empieza desvestir rápidamente, la puerta de la habitación se abre y las risas tontas acaban, su mano llega al primer botón y una voz le detiene

-sigo aquí Haruka, que Sere no este no significa que…

Rompe la caja de las zapatillas y se enreda las tiras en los tobillos, alto, esto es ridículamente alto para ella tan alta.

Respira hondo, se lava la cara y se peina rápidamente, sonríe al ver su imagen al espejo, toma unos cosméticos que estaban ahí, los mismo colores que Serena y sonríe con burla, si hay algo que no sabe Serena es su mamá la obligo a ser modelo de adolescente, esa fue una de las tantas razones para salir de esa casa y ser lo que es ahora, si Serena y Mina esperan verla tropezarse con el vestido que esperen sentadas, con ese pensamiento en mente abre la puerta un rubor cubre sus mejillas, Darién esta parado enfrente de ella con cara de sorpresa

Mina es la primera en hablar

-estas guapísima, que envidia, Sere, ¿ese no es el vestido que no te pudiste poner para la ultima fiesta?

Si las miradas mataran Mina habría caído fulminad ahí mismo por Serena quien aprieta los puños enfadada, la idea era que hiciera el ridículo, no que fuera mejor que ella, Haruka levanta la barbilla con un brillo de burla en los ojos lo que acaba por desquiciar a Serena

-Darién

-¿si?

-¿como vez a tu guardaespaldas?

Darién abre un poco la boca y la vuelve a cerrar, confusión es una excelente palabra para describir su expresión, Serena insiste a pesar de las miradas de advertencia de Mina

-¿como que no le queda lo de vestirse de niña no crees?

-algunas se visten de mujer Serena

El rubor cubre las mejillas de Serena quien frunce los labios y habla destilando veneno

-por cierto, si no estas muy ocupado mirando rarezas te diré que el control total de mis acciones pasara a manos de Seiya

-¿perdón?

Darién al fin despega la vista de su guardaespaldas

-si, eso, tu ya no serás mi guardián legal, ahora será Seiya

-no creo que debieras Serena, no es conveniente

-pues yo lo pienso y Seiya esta encantado de atenderme

-eso es algo que no dudo un segundo, pero no, esa autorización no saldrá de mi despacho

-demasiado tarde, salió hace dos días, ahora Seiya es mi apoderado

-no piensas Serena, y pareces no hacerlo nunca, ese traspaso es una estupidez

-una estupidez es que me creas una niña

-deja de comportarte como tal y crece, así yo cambiare mi forma de verte

-ja, si claro, cuando yo mida dos metros y sepa patear traseros, mientras primero me muero antes de que me prestes atención

-madura ya

-deja de tratarme como si fueras mi padre

-si pones esas acciones así será una tremenda estupidez

-cierto Serena, el control de la compañía estaría basado en solo dos hombres, si alguno de ellos falla….

-y a ti estúpida quien te pregunto

El portazo que da Serena al salir es formidable, Darién mueve la cabeza negativamente y va tras ella, Mina le toca le brazo a Haruka

-lo siento, era solo una broma, no pensé que todo esto acabara así, yo, yo no le dije a Serena lo de la cocina, yo solo quería hacerte una broma

-se nota Mina, pero.. Espero que no hayas planeado que terminara de esta manera

Sale de la habitación seguido por Mina para encontrase con una imagen sorprendente: Darién y Serena besándose en el pasillo.

* * *

*************************************************************************************

Siiiii, he vuelto, pensé k mi ardilla se había fugado definitivamente, como verán ando un poco fuera de practica en esto, y este cap me costo un buen, espero estén conformes con el resultado, podría contarles mis mini tragedias por las cuales no pasaba por acá, pero, mejor regálenme uds un mensaje para darle animo a mi ardilla para escribir va?

Millones de besos

p,d

por cierto mi mami gamberrie amenaza con desheredarme si no le dedico este capitulo, asi k mami, este cap va para ti (lo siguiente es dicho pork estoy fuertemente amenzada) para mi mami esposa de Edward y Darien :(

pero esto si es de mi: NO IMPORTA

tu los tienes en papel y yo en mi cama, juar jura juar

ya ven como deliro si no dejan reviews?

quiren salvarme del manicomio? pues a darle al boton blanco de letras verdes. va?


	14. ¿No me quieres?

**Disclaimer: los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen, ya quisiera y, solo en mi cabecita loca puedo hacer lo que quiera con ellos, esta historia esta ubicada en un universo alterno donde ellos ya tiene una vida "armada " por así decirlo.**

**´************

**Todos los días tenemos que tomar decisiones, grandes o pequeñas, algunas se toman sin esfuerzo alguno, otras requieren de profundas reflexiones y aun así se duda de esto, existen aquellas que tememos tomar e inclusive aquellas que no nos damos cuenta, al menos fingimos que no puesto que cada paso que damos nos llevara a ello, aunque queramos evitarlo, la pregunta aquí es ¿adonde llevarán todas las decisiones tomadas?**

**Cap. 12**

**¿No me quieres?**

Amy mira la escena aunque familiar es ahora extraña debido al tiempo transcurridos desde la ultima vez que la vio, los brazos de Serena están alrededor del cuello de Darién, este tiene sus manos en la cintura de Serena y se besan apasionadamente, atrás de ellos una guapísima mujer que en una segunda ojeada identifica como Haruka los mira petrificada, Mina con las manos en la boca conteniendo un grito.

Serena es la primera en despegarse pero su mirada no cae en el pelinegro sino en Haruka, a quien le sonríe con suficiencia, pero no obtiene respuesta al reto, una mascara de completa frialdad cubre a Haruka quien pasa al lado de ellos y se dirige a su habitación a cambiarse, la voz de Darién le hace detenerse

-espera

Haruka detiene su avance pero la voz no va dirigida a ella

-Serena espera, necesitamos hablar

-lo siento Darién, quede de ir a comer con Seiya y se me hace tarde, ¿platicamos luego va?

La rubia baja ya las escaleras ante la mirada atónita de Darién, Haruka continua su camino y cierra lentamente la puerta tras de si, ya adentro se mira al espejo de cuerpo entero y de un rasgón se quita el vestido que cae partido en dos y queda tirado en el suelo en tanto la dueña se mete a bañar.

En el despacho Amy se sienta frente a Darién quien parece un poco desubicado

-¿Darién?

-¿si?

-me estas escuchando?

-yo, lo siento, dame un minuto

-¿es por lo que paso hace un momento?

Una expresión de sorpresa se dibuja en él - ¿tu estabas ahí?

-si, parece ser que no te diste cuenta de nada –la expresión levemente burlona no acaba de captarla Darién

-olvidémoslo, necesito que me pongas al corriente sobre el movimiento de acciones entre Serena y Seiya

-no estabas enterado

-no lo suficiente, Serena comento algo de un traspaso

-efectivamente, ella paso el 90% de sus acciones a la tutela de Seiya, las únicas que no se pudieron transferir fueron las que necesitaban tu autorización directa

-¿porque?

-¿por que no te enteraste?, no lo se, inclusive el movimiento fue llevado por mi ayudante Rubeus quien lo realizo pensando k al ser Serena una de las principales accionistas no necesitaba autorización de nadie mas

-umm, esto no es bueno, pero, Seiya no es ningún tonto, ha manejado la empresa conmigo y debemos confiar en él

-yo no digo que lo sea, solo digo que no es tan bueno como tu

-gracias por el voto de confianza Amy – Darién extiende la mano a través del escritorio y toma la mano de ella – y lamento haberte cargado de trabajo con lo de Haruka, pero ya es hora de volver a aquello que llamamos normalidad, así que dime, ¿Qué quieres de recompensa?

-¿recompensa?

-si, lo que tu quieras, una mujer tan maravillosa como tu te lo mereces, no se realmente que hubiera sido de mi o de la empresa sin tu eficiencia, eres mi mano derecha y alguien muy especial para mi, no puedo dejar pasar otro día sin decírtelo

Amy se muerde por un segundo el labio y duda al hablar

-Darién yo…

-veo que al fin decidiste poner en plan trabajador Chiba, temía que te hubieras dedicado a la carrera de enfermero

Taiki parado en la puerta es quien interrumpe la conversación dando una mirada significativa a Amy quien voltea hacia otro lado, Darién se para del escritorio y saluda con un abrazo a Taiki

-hola Taiki, y no, precisamente estaba checando asuntos de la empresa con Amy

-ah, entonces ya decidiste volver, vaya, por un segundo pensé que estabas ofreciéndole la luna y las estrellas a tu secretaria –la mirada de Taiki no se despega de Amy quien finge revisar unos papeles – pero al parecer me equivoque

-sabes que Amy no es una simple secretaria para mi, es mi mano derecha y una trabajadora incansable

-si, eso lo sabia, pero parece ser que nunca esta demás que Amy lo escuche ¿no crees?

Amy se levanta sin decir palabra dispuesta abandonar la habitación, la voz de Darién le detiene

-por favor dile a Haruka que si considera estar lista salimos en media hora, si no que la cubra Nicolás

Amy asiente con la cabeza y abandona la habitación en silencio y con la mirada baja, dos o tres palabras después Taiki pretexta una llamada para ir tras ella, al verla le detiene y hace que sus ojos se encuentren mirándola con preocupación

-¿estas bien?

La respuesta es fría

-¿debería de estar mal?

-Amy yo solo..

-solo querías evitar que hiciera el ridículo, te lo agradezco, confundí un mal momento, lo que era gratitud lo quise ver como algo mas fuerte, no hay problema, se cual es mi lugar ¿ok?

-no digas eso, no a mi

Amy baja la mirada, una lagrima se escapa y Taiki la limpia suavemente con una mano y la abraza consolándola

-no vale la pena Amy, no por él, no digo que no sea un gran hombre, pero no es el indicado para ti

La voz quebrada de Amy hace que la abrace más fuerte

-y crees que no lo se Taiki? ¿Crees que año con año no me lo he repetido? Es tan solo que no quería aceptarlo, ahora ya lo se, se que si no es Serena la que llame su atención siempre era alguien mas, nunca yo.

Taiki vuelve a limpiarle otra lágrima, le levanta el rostro entre sus manos y apoyando su frente en la de ella le habla con ternura

-sabes que eres especial para mi, que tienes un lugar único en mi corazón que nadie mas ocupara, ¿lo sabes verdad?

-lo se, y no sabes cuanto desearía corresponderte.

-ahhhh, lo siento, lo siento no sabían que estaban acá

La voz de Mina los hace separarse rápidamente, sorprendidos ven a una frenética Mina que balbucea disculpas y a una callada Lita detrás de ellos, ella evita la mirada al contestar con un raro tono servil en ella

-lamento interrumpir, aviso que en cinco minutos estará la comida, si gustan pasar la comedor

Dicho esto se da la media vuelta y abandona la habitación, Amy aprieta los labios para no llorar y se retira por otra puerta, Mina golpea repetidamente en el brazo a Taiki no dejándole salir

-eres un tarado, eso no se le hace a un achica con la que estas a punto de casarte, que acaso no tienes corazón, mereces que Haruka te agarre a patadas

-Mina, para ya, no tengo idea de que me hablas

Un nuevo golpe cae en Taiki antes de qué pueda poner distancia

-como diablos no sabes, le acabas de decir a Amy que la quieres enfrente de Lita con quien te casaras pronto

-no es cierto

-como diablos no, yo entre detrás de ella

-Amy es mi amiga, desde siempre

-pues yo que tu corría a disculparme si no te quieres quedar sin novia

Taiki le mira molesto y confundido, el no da explicaciones de sus actos, Lita debe confiar en él, aprieta los puños, mira mal a Mina y al fin sale de la habitación en busca de Lita que la encuentra en la cocina preparando la comida

-¿tienes un minuto?

El tono se escucha ansioso y golpeado, Lita deja lo que esta haciendo pero no se voltea

-dígame

-mira, si necesitas que te explique lo que acaba de pasar

-no es necesario

Taiki suspira, se pasas una mano por el cabello y trata otra vez

-Amy es una gran amiga, si ella me necesita estaré ahí sin pensarlo, solo no veas mas de lo k que hay ¿entiendes?

-entendido señor

El tono es llano, la respuesta enfurece a Taiki quien la toma de los brazos y le besa furioso, pero el beso no es correspondido Lita simplemente se deja hacer y al separarse de ella recibe una fuerte bofetada

-!Lita!

L

ita no voltea ni regresa a la cocina, sale rápidamente hacia su recamara conteniendo el llanto, cerca de su puerta se topa con Haruka y se refugia en sus brazos

-¿estas bien?

-sshh, no preguntes, solo no preguntes

Haruka trata de cargarla pero una punzada se lo impide, cambia de táctica y hace que ella se apoye en su pecho y la lleva su recamara que esta mas cerca, sentada en la cama le acaricia el pecho y deja que ella llore, en esa postura la encuentra Darién

-¿esta bien?

-si

-voy a la empresa, ¿supongo que no vas?

Las manos de Lita se aferran a la ropa de Haruka, ella solo niega con la cabeza y mira a Darién esperando algo que no llega

-espero se mejore, nos vemos después

La puerta se cierra, detrás de esta Darién titubea, necesitaba hablar con Haruka, sabia que no había nada que explicarle con respecto a Serena, que no tenia una razón siquiera para pensar que a Haruka le interesaría algo así, pero, algo en el no estaba tranquilo, necesitaba explicar aunque solo fuera para que su amistad continuara como antes, pero esto ahora parecía imposible, no podía hacer que Haruka se separara de Lita en este momento, no con ella así, derrotado llama a Nicolás para que sea quien lo acompañe al partir.

* * *

Ahhhh, pequeña actualización, se que es corta, pero algo es algo y no quiero que piensen (mas de lo que ya piensan) que no continuo con el fic, como verán tenemos un misterio menos en puerta, al fin nos enteramos que el amor secreto de Amy es Darién, pero eso le trajo problemas a Taiki, aunque en parte se los merece, vaya forma de pedir disculpas. En fin

Lamento no actualizar por el momento el fic de "la venganza" el trabajo y otro fic que estoy escribiendo "tu final, mi principio" me absorben un buen, y mi adorada sensei rEA me trae a punta de latigo para k actualice ese fic, ahhh, eso significara k me tiene k trarer de las orejas para k actualice? jajajajaja

espero terminar pronto con mi carga de trabajo y ponerme al tiro con todos los fic.

Porfa déjenme sus opiniones va?

Acuérdense que ellas alimentan a mi ardilla

Besos


	15. Al borde del precipicio

** Disclaimer: los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen, ya quisiera y, solo en mi cabecita loca puedo hacer lo que quiera con ellos, esta historia esta ubicada en un universo alterno donde ellos ya tiene una vida "armada " por así decirlo.**

**´************

**Todos los días tenemos que tomar decisiones, grandes o pequeñas, algunas se toman sin esfuerzo alguno, otras requieren de profundas reflexiones y aun así se duda de esto, existen aquellas que tememos tomar e inclusive aquellas que no nos damos cuenta, al menos fingimos que no puesto que cada paso que damos nos llevara a ello, aunque queramos evitarlo, la pregunta aquí es ¿adonde llevarán todas las decisiones tomadas?**

**Cap. 13**

** Camino al precipicio**

Seiya mira la mesero y con una sonrisa le despide, toma un sorbo de la copa de vino y espera que Serena cruce por las puertas del restaurant, ciertamente no es la primera vez que comen juntos, pero si la primera vez que el esta dispuesto a dar un paso diferente, la llegada de Serena hace que su sonrisa se amplié, Serena le saluda con un beso en la mejilla y se sienta, coloca su servilleta en su regazo y pide lo primero que ve en la carta, Seiya le mira extrañado, Serena platica de cualquier cosa pero algo en ella no va bien, su mano busca la de la rubia y Serena sonríe

-cuéntame que te pasa

-nada en especial

-te conozco bombón, dime por favor

Serena guarda silencio un momento, sus manos aprietan la mano de Seiya y baja la voz y la mirada al responder

-¿tu crees que soy tonta?

-claro que no preciosa

-¿tu confías en mi?

-si

-sabes que yo confío en ti ¿verdad?, que eres una persona muy importante para mi

La sonrisa de Seiya se amplia y aprieta un poco mas sus manos, pero las siguientes palabras le dejan frio

- Darién

Seiya se reclina un poco hacia atrás, el cabello oculta la mirada de Serena y no sabe distinguir en su voz el sentimiento.

-¿vas a volver con él?

Serena no responde, aprieta más la mano de él y vuelve a hablar

-el no esta de acuerdo con que tu lleves mi parte de la empresa

-tiene algo de razón bombón, puede resultar arriesgado al final

-pero – sus ojos se levantan atrapándolo – ¿tu cuidaras de mi verdad? No permitirás que nada me pase

-lo hare con todo mi corazón.

La frase lleva un anhelo que Serena no sabe distinguir, solo sonríe y se dispone a comer lo que el mesero pone enfrente de ella.

En una mesa cercana el tipo deja unos billetes, sale del restaurant y marca un número

-terreno despejado

Del otro lado Tomoe sonríe, da una orden por el interfon y la secretaria le lleva una lap, inserta una memoria, espera con paciencia a que le pida los paswords, teclea con calma infinita el nombre de usuario: Seiya Kou, se adentra en los archivos de la empresa Tsukochi buscando lo que le interesa.

En las oficinas Rubeus nota un movimiento en los archivos de la empresa, abre la boca para llamar a Mizuno y la cierra automáticamente, el celular suena con un mensaje corto : _avisa de interrupciones_. Rubeus acomoda el monitor hacia la entrada, es la hora de comida y no hay nadie cerca, aun así se seca el sudor de la frente mientras va siguiendo las trasferencias y borrando las pistas, ocho minutos después sierra la sesión, la vuelve a abrir y checa, todo parece normal para quien no sabe que buscar, solo que 10 millones han dejado al cuenta de la empresa, , satisfecho apaga la computadora con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

-Algún día tendré lo suficiente para que te fijes en mí.

Amy levanta la mirada como si le hubiese escuchado a través de las paredes de cristal le sonríe amablemente y continua trabajando, Rubeus se despide con un movimiento de mano, Taiki sale del ascensor en ese momento y le ignora al pasar junto a el, sin tocar entra en las oficinas y Amy le recibe sonriente

-y tu algún día pagaras por fijarte en MI Amy.

Son las palabras de Rubeus antes de que la puerta del ascensor se cierre frente a el

En un rincón del parquecillo de la mansión Yaten mira fijamente a Mina que esta sentada, la postura de ella es de derrota total, los hombros caídos, las manos cubriendo su cara, y el leve estreñimiento de los hombros frágiles, sus pasos le llevan junto a ella y la abraza para consolarla,

Mina levanta la mirada sorprendida y mas lagrimas inundan sus ojos

-todo va a estar bien, cálmate

Mina solloza ahora en sus brazos, el murmura palabras amables tratando de calmarla, poco a poco el llanto baja de intensidad.

-¿me vas a contar?

Mina niega con la cabeza, el continua abrazándola y contándole cosas de la oficina, de su viaje, al fin termina por quedarse en silencio.

-era una broma

Yaten no pronuncia palabra, simplemente la escucha

-era una simple broma, Haruka parece tan, tan indestructible, es una mujer pero es tan fuerte, tan seria, pensé, pensé que, que no le haría daño ser ella una vez, pero, nada salió bien. Serena se peleo con Darién, Haruka esta molesta y de paso Lita salió lastimada

-lo que me impresiona es que hayas logrado que Tenou hiciera algo que no quisiera

Mina no responde, aparta la mirada.

-y que tiene que ver Lita con esto?

-vimos a Amy y Taiki juntos

-oh

-exacto, oh

-pero, ¿a que viene tu culpabilidad?

-yo inicie la broma

-vaya –Yaten separa su brazo de ella – ¿sigues siendo tan entrometida como siempre?

Mina le mira con sorpresa - ¿Cómo?

-siempre de casamentera, tratando de amar parejas, recuerdo como molestabas a Taiki para que estuviera siempre con Mizuno, supongo que ahora quieres reconciliar a Serena con Darién, ¿Por qué no simplemente haces tu vida y dejas a los demás hacer la suya?

-estas equivocado

Las manos dentro del traje, la espalda recta, esa postura la conoce perfectamente Mina, cuando Yaten se pone así se encierra en un muro infranqueable

-mira, porque no dejas de llorar, lo que planeabas no salió, déjalo ya.

-tu no me creerás nunca verdad? –la amargura llena las palabras de Mina- no importa lo que haga, lo que diga, no me creerás

-tuviste tu oportunidad, no se dio, asunto concluido, ahora estoy con alguien que es trasparente como el agua, alguien que nunca será como tu

La frase le clava hondo, Mina se limpia las últimas lágrimas y le enfrenta

-¿trasparente? Siempre has sido ciego Yaten, solo ves lo que tu quieres ver y sigues tan equivocado como siempre

-piensa lo que quieras, no me importa, tu no me importas

-y si te dijera..

La frase muere entre sus labios apretados, Yaten le toma con fuerza por los hombros

-ni te atrevas a decir algo sobre Rei, lávate la boca antes de hablar de ella

Mina le mira enfadada, los brazos adoloridos por la presión pero no dejara de luchar

-¿habla tu conciencia culpable?

Yaten le suelta como si quemara al tacto, abre la boca para reclamarle y al final opta por darse la vuelta dejándola sola nuevamente

-donde vas?

Adentro de la casa Haruka mira a Lita

-hoy es la prueba del vestido a la una

Haruka no dice nada, Lita levanta el mentón desafiante ante la pregunta no expresada

-si, me voy a casar, la empresa no esta para estos vaivenes, tres meses y será un divorcio discreto y limpio

-me pregunto si aguantarás

-debo de

-Te equivocas, no les debes nada Lita

-a Darién le debo demasiado, solo a Darién, él me recibió en su casa cuando nadie creyó en mi

-¿solo por eso lo haces?

-yo hablo, tu hablas

Haruka contesta agresiva

-yo no tengo nada de que hablar

Lita le mira interrogante

-¿segura?

Haruka se para aun más recto

-seguro, apúrate, te espero en cinco minutos afuera, no puedes ir sola por todos lados.

Ya en el la boutique Haruka ojea revistas mientras le hacen la prueba a Lita, su mirada pasea por el ventanal y la revista cae de sus manos, del otro lado del escaparate una mujer de cabello aguamarina mira los vestidos, Haruka parte a correr detrás de ella, alcanza a ver como dobla la esquina, sin mas corre detrás, la ve parada de espaldas en la acera de enfrente

-¿Michiru?

El nombre que era un murmullo se volvió un grito

-MICHIRUUU

La mujer de la acera contraria voltea al escuchar el nombre y la sangre deja de correr por las venas de Haruka, sin mas da un paso y el ruido de un claxon le detiene, un coche queda a centímetros de donde esta parada, su mirada solo se aparta unos segundos de la mujer pero es suficiente para que esta desaparezca entre la multitud.

-ella esta muerta Tenou

La puerta de la oficina se cierra detrás de Nicolas, Haruka frente a él trata de recuperara la calma, aun no sabe como llevo a Lita hasta ahí, necesitaba hablar con alguien, Nicolas la conocía, poco pero la conocía, necesitaba una fuerte dosis de realidad.

-la vi, era ella

-tu y yo estuvimos en el funeral

Haruka no habla

-vimos como bajaban la caja, como la cubrían con tierra, yo tuve que arrancarte de su tumba

-la vi moverse

-yo estuve cuando cerraron la caja, tu estabas ahí, te negabas a soltarla, le acomodaba el cabello una y otra vez, decías que a ella no le gustaba estar despeinada

-la vi caminar frente a mi

-tu reconociste el cuerpo en la morge

-NO, maldita sea no, ¿crees que por un segundo se me olvida un instante de esos malditos momentos? Están grabados a fuego en mí, pero, hoy, ella era tan real

La voz tiene algo de histeria, algo de desesperación y al final algo de derrota

Nicolas le mira con un poco de tristeza

-ella esta muerta

-lo se

Haruka recarga la cabeza contra la pared, y se da uno, dos, tres golpes, al final simplemente se queda quieta.

Nicolas le aprieta el hombro

-acabas de salir de algo grave, es probable que la tensión acumulada entre lo de hoy y lo demás te este pasando factura

Haruka no contesta por varios minutos, pasado ese tiempo respira profundamente y se dirige a la pequeña cantina, se sirve un vaso de licor y se lo toma de un trago.

El interfon rompe el silencio

-disculpe sr Nicolas, llaman de las oficinas principales, la limosine va de salida con la srita Lita

-dame dos segundos Unazuki – Nicolas voltea a verla - ¿estarás bien?

-si, ya paso, solo fue un mal momento. Vete ya

Haruka le sonríe, su cara no muestra ninguna señal, Nicolas levanta una ceja, ella le despide con una mano.

en otra parte del mismo edificio Darién toca en la puerta de la oficina de Seiya

-adelante

La voz de Seiya le permite el paso, Darién respira profundo y pierde un segundo la calma al ver a Serena ahí, Seiya le tiene tomada de las manos y le acomoda el cabello

-lo siento, Sere se sentía un poco indispuesta, ¿que paso?

-necesitamos hablar sobre los últimos movimientos

-esa charla es conmigo Darién y mi respuesta es la misma, todo se queda como esta

Serena se ha parado frente a Darién desafiante, Seiya trata de aligerar un poco el asunto

-miren, creo que los dos tiene razón en algo

-ja, gracias Seiya, eso es mucho mas de lo que el nunca me concederá

-te lo he dicho, crece, en cuanto lo vea lo reconoceré

-ehh, ustedes dos, basta ya

Seiya se ha parado entre los dos separándolos

-basta, si vamos a tratar de negocios pórtense como tales, parecen amantes despechados

-yo?, no, a mi no me molesta que Darién ande con el personal, cada quien sus gustos

-yo no ando con nadie, mira, si no sabe sostener una platica decente no tiene caso

-¿una platica decente? Umm, veamos, soy accionista mayoritaria por un punto, mayor de edad y con poderes suficientes para hacer lo que YO quiera con mis acciones, que en este caso quedan bajo custodia de Seiya quien se vuelve bajo ese mandato accionista mayoritario

-esa es una estupidez

-ehhh

Seiya protesta por primera vez en la conversación, su mirada se vuelve un poco dura

-mira Darién, entiendo que esto no te guste, pero, estoy igualmente capacitado que tu para hacerme cargo de esta empresa, cosa que hice mientras tu jugabas al enfermero, y hasta ahora ha salido bien todo, ¿Cuál es tu punto?

Darién cierra los ojos, Seiya y el siempre fueron como hermanos, ellos tres siempre fueron inseparables, antes de que todo se pusiera de cabeza, respira profundo

-lo siento, discúlpenme los dos, pero, tienes que reconocer que eso nos coloca en un punto peligroso, los ataques recientes no han terminado y me preocupo, no por la empresa, me preocupo por ustedes, Sere, sabes que para mi siempre serás esa pequeña que lloraba en mis brazos antes de dormir en las noches de tormenta, y tu Seiya, eres y serás la persona en quien mas confío, solo piénsenlo.

-se te olvida Darién que tu ya no eres quien me protege

Serena se ha parado muy cerca de Seiya, la intención es clara al hacerlo, Darién pensó que sentiría un dolor en el pecho o angustia ante esto, grande fue su sorpresa al no sentir mas que alivio, al fin podría dejar de ser el caballero de blanca armadura de alguien.

-bien, creo entonces que no tenemos mas de que hablar, Seiya, sabes que confío en ti, simplemente hay que estar atento a todo, nos vemos después – da la vuelta con la intención de marcharse pero detiene sus pasos – solo una pregunta Sere, ¿Cómo fue que lograste salvar a Haruka?

La mirada de ella es de plena confusión

-¿eh?, no, no lo se.

Seiya luce preocupado por un momento

-espera, Haruka hablo de una luz blanca que los cubrió, ¿lo volviste a hacer?

Serena abre y cierra la boca, en unos instantes tiene a ambos a su lado

-¿lo hiciste?

-¿descubriste como activarla?

Serena se deja caer en la silla más cercana, estuvo a punto de ganar la partida, sabia lo que venia ahora

-necesitamos hacerte pruebas – Seiya esta marcando ya un teléfono – la ultima vez sin Darién el recuento de glóbulos bajo demasiado

-Seiya tiene razón, necesitamos checarte para ver si todos esta en orden.

-Basta ustedes dos

Serena señala a los dos con furia

– lo vuelvo a decir, NO SOY UNA NIÑA, eso fue hace semanas y no me he muerto, esto viva, viva, y bien, no me desmaye, aquí estoy, lista para mandarlos a los dos al carajo, ¿Cómo la salve? Ni idea, simplemente salió, nos cubrió y nuevamente me salvo, si, agradezco qué ahora haya sido lo suficientemente fuerte para salvarnos a los dos, a las dos, pero, que les quede claro, ni un examen mas sobre eso, no se lo que es, solo se que me protege y por si no se han enterado ODIO que esta cosa estúpida sea lo único que les interese de mi, por si no se han dado cuenta soy UNA MUJER.

El portazo es fenomenal, el cuadro mas cercano a al puerta se cae, ellos se miran con los teléfonos en mano y se sueltan a reír, esa misma escena se dio hace años cuando Serena acaba de volverse adolescente, pero al salir, una de sus coletas largas se atoro en la puerta, al abrirla se la encontraron al otro lado llorando por el jalón y corrió a refugiarse en los brazos de Darién, ahora al abrir la puerta Serena espera el ascensor y un tipo de mensajería se la come con la mirada, la risa muere en ellos, Serena es ya toda una mujer, y una mujer furiosa.

Darién da un paso fuera, y se detiene, del elevador sale Haruka, Serena aprieta más la boca y la empuja al pasar, al menos lo intenta, Haruka ni lo nota, Seiya le palmea la espalda a Darién y sale corriendo detrás de Serena.

En la mansión Rei mira la noche caer, después de darse un baño se sienta frente al espejo y sus propios ojos le reclaman lo que ha hecho. Yaten aparece detrás de ella y le saluda con un beso

-hola mi precioso cerezo

-hola

-disculpa que llegue a esta hora, tenia varias cosas que checar, mañana tendré el día libre e iremos a ver lo de la boda

-Yaten

-si

-necesitamos hablar

El tono serio de Rei sorprende a Yaten, contesta despreocupadamente

-nada, nada, no necesitas preocuparte de nada

La seriedad no abandona a Rei y Yaten siente escalofríos

-¿hablaste con Mina?

Yaten se levanta de la cama donde estaba sentado, empieza a quitarse la corbata evitando la mirada

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-¿Por qué no contestas?

-no creo que eso importe

-te vi abrazado a ella en el parque

-pues viste mal

-eras tu, te vi salir

-no es importante

-si no lo es porque lo escondes?

-confundes las cosas

-¿aun la amas?

Yaten esconde la mirada antes de contestar

-no

-mientes

-no, no tengo porque, me voy a casar contigo

-eso me parece a mi un porque

-a mi no me parece suficiente

-¿me quieres?

Yaten intenta hacer una broma

-tonta, ¿si no porque me casaría?

La respuesta de ella le hace tragar en seco

-para olvidarla

El se queda quieto por un segundo, esconde la mirada y la toma entre sus brazos

-mira, eso no importa, tu y yo vamos a casarnos y todo se olvidara, vamos a ser felices

La voz de ella sigue sonando en sus oídos a pesar de que los labios de ella ya no se mueven

-no puedo casarme, ya estoy casada.

Y su propia y estúpida voz resuena en su cabeza

"_tuviste tu oportunidad, no se dio, asunto concluido, ahora estoy con alguien que es trasparente como el agua, alguien que nunca será como tu"_

* * *

Volví, volví, no estaba muerta, andaba de parranda, y con nuevo cap, uff, que me costo un buen subir, hubiera actualizado antes pero ff simplemnete no me dejaba sibir el nuevo cap, espero les guste, se k merezco su desprecio por la tardanza pero se que serán hermosos y lindos conmigo y me perdonaran y me regalarán muchos reviews verdad?.

aprovecho (ahora k puedo) para agradecer los mensajes que me dejaron del one de **habitacion 1414**, creeanme k fue mi intencion contestarlos pero al intentarlo me dice k la cuenta no es mia y por lo tanto no puedo contestarlos , eemmm, lo k sea k signifique para ellos XD,

Agradezco las alertas, los mensajes y a todos los que le dan una oportunidad a esta historia, millones de besos

Ahh por cierto, ayer encontré una foto de mi ardilla, después se las paso.

Ahora si, a darle al botón blanco con letras verdes va?


	16. Escoge bando y pelea

**Todos los días tenemos que tomar decisiones, grandes o pequeñas, algunas se toman sin esfuerzo alguno, otras requieren de profundas reflexiones y aun así se duda de esto, existen aquellas que tememos tomar e inclusive aquellas que no nos damos cuenta, al menos fingimos que no puesto que cada paso que damos nos llevara a ello, aunque queramos evitarlo, la pregunta aquí es ¿a dónde llevarán todas las decisiones tomadas? Nos dejaran regresar al pasado que creíamos feliz? Nos dejaran luchar por un futuro prometedor? O dejara caer las manos y no luchar por nada o nadie?**

**Cap. 14**

**Escoge bando y pelea **

La voz de Rei sigue sonando en sus oídos a pesar de que los labios de ella ya no se mueven

-no puedo casarme Yaten, ya estoy casada.

Y su propia y estúpida voz defendiendo a Rei ante Mina resuena en su cabeza

"_tuviste tu oportunidad, no se dio, asunto concluido, ahora estoy con alguien que es trasparente como el agua, alguien que nunca será como tú"_

-Casada?

La palabra sale con dificultad de sus labios, las manos sueltan los hombros de ella retrocediendo como si ella quemase.

-podría decir lo siento, aunque no sirva de nada, aun seguiría sin poder casarme contigo.

La bofetada sale sin pensarlo y se para a un centímetro de la cara de Rei que no cierra los ojos, por el contrario le mira fijo, su mano cae sin fuerza pero su voz no.

-quien?

Ella solo mueve negativamente la cabeza

-DiMe QuIen DiaBLOS?

-eso no importa es solo un papel, deje de verle hace muchos años

Las manos de Yaten le cortan la circulación al agarrarla

-dime un nombre

- ….

-DIMEEEEE

La voz de Rei es clara y fuerte

-para qué? Para lavar tus culpas en otro? Para que puedas echarle la culpa a alguien más? No me quieres y lo sabes, seguirías adelante solo por cumplir tu palabra pero nunca estarías realmente conmigo

-yo..

Rei aun recuerda la pasión en el beso de Nicolas, claro contraste con la indecisión de Yaten, la amargura en ella es clara – al menos ten la decencia de aceptarlo entre nosotros – sus manos retiran con firmeza las de él – lo más fácil hubiera sido callarme, pero, eres tan ciego con lo que tienes bajo tus ojos que no me resistí a quitarte la venda.

Yaten deja que las palabras penetren en su cerebro, la silueta de ella se recorta contra el balcón, el largo cabello ondea por el viento y solo puede recordar a Mina sonriente en la misma postura, la voz de Rei tiene hielo y sangre al mismo tiempo

-te apuesto que ahora mismo no piensas en mi, cierto?

Yaten no contesta, la respuesta es demasiado obvia aun para él, más que salir del cuarto huye de este, baja las escaleras precipitadamente y busca su coche para completar la huida, una mano firme le impide abrir el coche

-buenas noches señor, le puedo ayudar en algo?

Yaten observa su reflejo en la ventana del coche, el cabello despeinado, sin corbata, media camisa fuera, se ve claramente confundido, sin contestar abre la puerta que se cierra ante otro empujón

-lamento interrumpirle señor, noto que no se ve bien, si gusta puedo acompañarle a algún lado

Yaten alza la mirada hacia le guardaespaldas

-Nicolás cierto? – el guardaespaldas asiente – bien Nicolás, simplemente quiero largarme de aquí si me apetece, ALGO MAS?

El guardaespaldas no contesta, levanta un radio e inicia trasmisión

-aquí base 8 llamando a central comunícame con Tenou, el joven Yaten no se encuentra en condiciones.

-CON UN MALDITO CARAJO

El golpe a la cara no sorprende a Nicolás, limpiamente lo esquiva, la visión de Yaten se vuelve roja y arremete con todo, porque después de todo alguien tiene que pagar.

Nicolás suelta el radio y con facilidad esquiva un nuevo golpe al estomago, Yaten con sorprendente agilidad le tira una patada al estomago causando poco daño, Nicolás más que responder los golpes los esquiva, ganas no le faltan, pero ese chiquillo rabioso de alguna forma es uno de sus jefes, de alguna forma es como el prometido de Rei, como si la conjurasen con el pensamiento vislumbra el azabache cabello en las escaleras corriendo hacia ellos

-Yaten basta ya, deja a Nicolás en paz, he dicho BaStA

La respiración de Yaten se detiene al verla correr hacia él, un segundo después es su corazón el que se detiene al ver la forma en que Nicolás se para enfrente de ella de forma protectora, su sonrisa se vuelve amarga

-vaya, la moda ahora son los guardaespaldas, no, espera, tu ya le llevas la delantera a Darién, me perdí la competencia, espera, ahora caigo, déjame adivinar, ¿es él?

Rei no contesta, su mano se aferra un poco más al brazo de Nicolás quien le mira mal

-sí, me imagine – un aplauso sin ganas resuena en el patio – bravo por ti, mis respetos, lograste tenerme como un estúpido a tus pies, pero qué? Te gano tu conciencia y te impidio quedarte con mi dinero? O simplemente no aguantaste a estar sin tu .. macho?

Su ángulo de visión cambia drásticamente de repente, confuso observa las estrellas del cielo y un revuelo a su alrededor, antes de que pueda identificarlo es levantado de las solapas de la camisa y Nicolás le escupe las palabras

-retira tus palabras de una vez por todas, Rei es una mujer como nunca tendrás en tus manos niñato mimado

Su cabeza vuelve a golpear el pasto, su lengua reconoce al fin el sabor no identificado de su boca, el sabor a sangre se diluye en la distancia junto a la voz de Mina llamándole, su mano se alza buscando tocarle el rubio cabello pero solo encuentra oscuridad.

La mirada de Darién se pasea por el patio aun sin entender del todo la escena que alumbran los faros del coche a su llegada a la mansión, Haruka abandona el volante sin apagar el coche, Darién lo hace más lentamente tratando de entenderlo todo, Seiya sujeta contra el suelo a uno de los guardaespaldas Nicolás, si no se equivoca, Haruka se está enfrentando a este, Rei y Mina levantan del pasto a Yaten que esta desmayado y sangrante, Serena empuja por el pecho a Haruka y es cargada en el acto por Lita que la quita de en medio entre pataletas de la rubia, el sonido de un claxon saca de su turbación y a Darién y con voz firme grita

-BASTA, alguien me puede explicar este circo?

-eso quiero oirlo – Taiki recargado en el auto de Darién observa con los brazos cruzados la escena, hasta que se topa con un sangrante Yaten, Mizuno que venía con él leyéndole el pensamiento le pasa su maletín, Nicolás desde tierra murmura

-no se preocupe doc., no se muere este año

Darién abre la boca para regañarle pero no es necesario, Haruka le gana la partida

- cierra el pico Nicolás, no te parece suficiente el destrozo?

La presión de Seiya sobre el caido aumenta lo que le impide contestar algo desagradable, Haruka da un paso hacia ellos y Seiya vuelve a aumentar la presión para disgusto de Haruka

-suéltalo ya Seiya

-después de que golpeo a mi hermano?, definitivamente el poder se te subió a la cabeza rubita

La mano de Haruka está ya sobre el hombro de Seiya cuando Darién le para en seco – he dicho basta, y eso te incluye Haruka

-amarra a tu mascota Darién, ya una se te salió de control y lastimo a alguien de la familia, que mas esperabas de esa gente?

El discurso de Serena es cortado al caer sobre el pasto cuando Lita la suelta bruscamente

-esa gente? Por dios, como si ustedes fueran mejores, claro, hay que tener dinero para que "solo sea un mal momento"

-Lita, basta, compórtate como una dama si puedes. Mi prometida no puede expresarse asi, guarda compostura por favor.

La voz cortante de Taiki estremece el cuerpo de la castaña pero no retira sus palabras, Amy le palmea el hombro para llamar su atención nuevamente hacia el desmayado.

- BASTA, que esto no es un jardín de infantes – Darién separa a Seiya y Haruka que están a punto de golpearse – tú y tú los quiero a tres metros de cada uno, AHORA, Nicolás a mi oficina, Taiki lleva a Yaten adentro, Mina llévate a Serena a su habitación, Seiya al estudio ya.

Darién se encamina a la mansión pero sus pasos se detienen al no sentir movimiento tras él, lentamente se voltea y sus ojos se cierran un momento al ver la postura de todos, los abre nuevamente y comprueba su impresión, hay dos bandos en el patio Taiki, Amy, Serena, Mina y un inconsciente Yaten en uno, la probable causa de ello está en el otro bando, Nicolás y Rei permanecen muy juntos, Lita trata de limpiarle un golpe a Nicolás y Haruka mira a los otros como buscando golpear a alguien, el primero en romper el silencio es Seiya

-tú lo has dicho Darién, no estamos en el parvulario y tú no eres el director para llamarnos a tu oficina, yo ya no soy el chiquillo estúpido que te adoraba y bebía tus palabras, si me disculpas tengo un negocio que atender aun a estas horas, si deseas oir explicaciones de tus… "guardaespaldas" – el tono fue insultante- antes que a tu familia tu sabrás.

Seiya abandona la casa en su propio coche, Serena le acompaña, Taiki pasa junto a Lita cargando al peli plateado aun desmayado – dile a las sirvientas que disponga otra habitación y que reciban la ambulancia tan pronto como llegue.

Lita se apresura a acompañarlo pero Amy ya está junto a Taiki asistiéndolo e ignorándola por completo.

Rei espera a que entren para hablar con seriedad – lamento los problemas, ahora mismo empaco y abandono la casa

Los radios de Haruka y Nicolás empiezan a sonar, tres reporteros han llegado a las puertas de la mansión, al parecer uno de ellos vio como el auto de Seiya salía a toda velocidad de la mansión, la ambulancia que espera en la entrada a traído como cola a dos más, Darién pide cortar la transmisión.

-quisiera entender un poco mas toda esta…. Confusión, ya es noche y necesito hablar contigo – la mirada de Darién se posa en las manos de Rei y Nicolas están unidas sin darse cuenta, se sueltan en el acto como pillados en una falta, ahora si Darien se sintió director de preescolar, suspira, – o con los dos al igual que a Yaten, considéralo una petición con visos de orden Rei.

Lita esta refugiada en los brazos de Haruka, una punzada de algo se instala en el pecho de Darién en la escena, mentalmente se golpea, ella es mujer, consolando a una mujer, no un hombre consolando a Lita.

-linda escena Tenou, podrías soltar a mi casi cuñada-ama de llaves y que me diga de una vez por todas ¿Qué diablos hacías cargando a Serena así?

Lita se ruboriza intensamente y le entrega una sandalia de tiras plateadas a Darién – lo siento, Serena, la señorita Tsukino quería atacar a Haruka, y aunque sé que sería tiempo perdido podría lastimarse si seguía en esa posición, como no me hacía caso, simplemente la cargue para quitarla de en medio, ah, y la sandalia es de ella, se la boto a Haru.. a Tenou .

Darién trata de contener la risa, Serena posiblemente le llegará cuando mucho al hombro de Haruka, que pretendiera detenerla, uf, su mirada se clava en la mirada vacía de Haruka antes de dirigirse a Lita

-por favor checa que todos tengan lo que necesitan, si puedes antes de retirarte prepara un café, y date un baño, quizás mañana este circo se haya olvidado un poco, ah, y guarda esto, que no veo a ninguna cenicienta por acá.

Con un guiño le lanza la sandalia a Lita quien la recibe aun turbada y desaparece dentro de la casa, Darién suspira, esto no va a ser fácil, cuatro vigilantes más aun están observando la escena- Haruka, arregla todo, te espero en cinco minutos adentro

Haruka no contesta, se limita a dar tres órdenes y camina detrás de él.

Darién cierra la puerta de la biblioteca después de Haruka, se recarga en el escritorio buscando a mejor forma de encontrar una explicación razonable a todo, su mirada se topa con una helada Haruka, le recuerda a meses atrás cuando llego, y algo en su interior se disgusta, las palabras salen antes de que pueda evitarlas

-Michiru -Haruka respinga como si le hubieran golpeado pero el hielo en sus ojos no desaparece – la chica de cabellos aguamarina que creíste ver y la chiva del retrato en tú casa, son la misma supongo, solo me preguntaba sí la chica del retrato era importante para ti, espera, mal dicho, era importante para ti, pero, porque?

Haruka suelta una carcajada socarrona cruzada de brazos

-jajá, vaya, así que si eres vanidoso, piensas que necesitas tener lo que tú tienes para atraer a alguien? Estas equivocado

pero Darién no le quita la vista de encima,

-ok, pregunta equivocada, que amabas de ella?, poque eso es algo que no puedes negar.

Arquea una ceja esperando la respuesta, Haruka aprieta los labios ante la insistente mirada de el pelinegro, los ojos azules le miran insistentes y algo en ella se revela, las palabras salen acidas y amargas.

-cierto, es equivocada la pregunta, más bien seria que amaba ella en mí, la respuesta es : no lo sé. Tu menos que nadie podrías entenderlo, entender un sentimiento así de fuerte, no una historia rosita y cursi, eres como un príncipe, tienes dinero, tienes belleza, tienes poder, las mujeres aman eso sobre muchas cosas, pero, el caso es que yo no soy mujer – alza la mano para callar a Darién- no como las que conoces, biológicamente y físicamente estoy bien, es solo la parte mental que me falla - el tono sarcástico no pasa desapercibido por Darién quien mete las manos en la bolsa del pantalón para no tocarle y continua escuchándola – vengo de una familia rica, muchísimo, pero ahí solo era un objeto más de la grandiosa fortuna, mi apellido no es ni siquiera Tenou, no al menos el que me pusieron mis padres, ese lo tome de una sirvienta que trabaja con nosotros, como te decía, yo en la casa era solo un activo más , desde pequeña mi madre se empeño en darme todos los cursos posibles cuando estaba en casa, unos seis meses al año era clases de decoración, mantelería y bordados, servicios de banquetes, de piano esas eran las únicas que no odie, en fin, todas las clases que harían de mi una digna señora, ja, los restantes seis meses mi madre huía a cualquier costa o lugar donde hubiera sol, licor y dinero, esos eran los mejores meses, Naoko fue quien me dio la vida, me mostro mas allá de un salón de té, en su casa conduje mi primera moto, una sencilla moto de reparto para comestibles, sus hijos me enseñaron a defenderme, a jugar con una lata, correr descalza y disfrutar la sensación, hasta que volviera mi madre de sus juergas y me enfundaba otra vez en altísimos tacones, vaporosos vestidos y litros de perfume, y lo irónico es que para mi estaba bien, o casi bien, pensaba que así era la vida que me tocaba, una parte de mi se rebelaba, pero nunca lo suficiente como para cambiar algo, a los 15 me comprometieron, un día llego mi padre de uno de sus miles de viajes y me informo que tenía un prometido, él me había visto en una cena de sociedad y que le parecía yo una muñequita encantadora, que me casaría en dos años, Naoko fue la única que protesto, yo no le vi caso, no me importo, si la vida era igual a la de mis padres vería a mi esposo muy poco por no decir nada, dos días después le conocí, el se quedo mudo cuando me vio, me sabia bella, los cosméticos ayudan mucho, mi cabello largo y levemente rizado – su mano pasa por el flequillo color arena al mencionar esto y una carcajada hueca suena – rizos artificiales por supuesto, cada mes había que volver a hacerlo, desperdiciar cuatro horas sentada en una estúpida silla pareciendo marciano, el se "enamoro" aun mas al verme frente a sus ojos , ahí mismo declararon ante todos el compromiso, pero, en las próximas dos semanas él conoció de cerca a mi familia, se empeñaba en pasar tiempo conmigo, era muy amable con Naoko, la trataba con respeto, mucho más del que mi propia madre lo hacía, pero las peleas con mi padre eran constantes, no se soportaban, mi padre tenía una hija de un matrimonio anterior eternamente internada en Suiza, al parecer mi compromiso le dio curiosidad y vino con nosotros, la casa era un maldito infierno, todos peleando contra todos, al final se termino, lo escuche hablar con un amigo, aun recuerdo bien sus palabras

_-Es hermosa y mucho, pero no sé si valga la pena, su familia es un asco, no saben vivir sin lastimarse, me pregunto si ella servirá para madre de familia, o si ya estará dañada con tantas peleas, pobres de mis hijos, van a salir traumaditos_

Su amigo le respondió que eso no importaba, que se casara conmigo, entrara en la fortuna familiar y si no servía yo se divorciara o se consiguiera otra, estúpida y sorprendentemente para mi él estuvo de acuerdo.

Ese mismo día me corte el cabello, me cambie por la ropa que me sentía cómoda y así me presente a cenar, mi madre fingió desmayarse, mi padre me abofeteo y él solo preguntaba por mi cabello y mis vestidos, me di la vuelta y nunca mas volví a verlos, el único contacto fue Naoko quien murió tiempo después.

Su muerte es lo único que lamento, el cambio en mi no, se que así como me ves me gusto a mí misma, ame a una mujer como no volveré a amar a nadie, porque ella no busco rizos o vestidos, me acepto así, sin preguntas, sin querer cambiarme, cuando mis ropas cayeron ante ella no vio más que mi alma desnuda, nada más. Con Michiru no necesitaba aminorar el paso, fingirme delicada o sumisa, al contrario, ella me retaba a mas, a veces era difícil seguirle y era una mujer en toda la palabra, cuerpo perfecto, modales refinados, vestir elegante, inteligente como la que mas pero ella no era una delicada azucena, quizás era más como una antigua katana, hermosamente tallada, atractiva a la vista, pero echa de acero, eficazmente letal, y lo sorprendente es que aun así me amo, y yo le ame aun mas, dime ahora, a ti que te encanta ser el príncipe encantador, el caballero en su blanco corcel, ¿me aguantarías el paso?, aun sabiendo que no te necesitaría para nada? Todo aquello que tú haces yo lo sé, yo lo hago, y algunas cosas mucho mejor, entonces, que podrías ofrecerle tu a alguien como yo?

Darién no contesto, ahora más que nunca el contraste entre Serena y Haruka era claro, ella no llegaría a su lado lloriqueando o pidiendo ser abrazada y mimada, y esa pequeña espina de ansiedad creció un centímetro más porque contrario a lo que pensaba Haruka eso la hacía más mujer que nunca. La voz de Haruka cortó sus pensamientos

-si, algo así me imaginaba que pasaría, pero sabes algo, eso es otra vida, esa que te conté ya no existe, tu pregunta esta respondida Darién. No necesito amar a nadie más, ya ame y no habrá nadie como ella.

Los pasos alejándose resuenan en el frio mármol, Darién observa de reojo su reflejo en los grandes ventanales de la biblioteca, su sonrisa es irónica, "el príncipe" era el apodo favorito de los diarios del corazón, Serena así mismo era denominada la "princesa" con algo de razón, pero, alguna vez se les ocurrió a los que escribían a los cuentos de hadas que el príncipe se quedara con el guerrero en lugar de la princesa?, su reflejo le devuelve el desconcierto en la mirada, porque de ser así, Haruka le importa de una manera que no había considerado antes.

Seeeee, volvi, volviii

-eeeehhh

-como escribes tu sola…

-_- esos fueron la gemela malvada y mi ardilla protestando, ok, ermm, corrijo, volvimos, seeeee. Se k tarde, tardamos un buen en continuar esta historia, pero, fue difícil en verdad, mas de tres cap fueron desechados, pero aca estamos, vivos y coleando, silencio gemela malvada que no es albur (las mexicanas me entenderán XD )

-que yo no he dicho nada, es mas, veras k bien me porto, Kim Hyun Joong oppa vennnnn, vamos a dar una vueltaaaaaa

-ok, antes de que asesine a mi gemela malvada tengo k agradecerle a todas las preciosas niñas que pidieron que continuara esta historia, este capítulo está dedicado de todo corazón a ustedes, ahora sí, denle al letrero para su opinión

-baka, ahora es un globo

-wowww, la ardilla hablo

-ejem. Como la sabia ardilla dijo, denle al globito va?


	17. Mentiras

**Todos los días tenemos que tomar decisiones, grandes o pequeñas, algunas se toman sin esfuerzo alguno, otras requieren de profundas reflexiones , algunas son tomadas por nosotros nos guste o no, siempre habrá en nuestro camino alguien que piense que tiene el poder y el derecho de decidir por nosotros, nos guste o no.**

**Cap. 15**

**mentiras**

Seiya maneja furiosamente, el enfrentamiento con Darién, la pelea de Yaten con Nicolas, las reacciones de todos son demasiado para estar calmado, Serena a su lado se amedrenta un poco por la velocidad pero n o dice nada, repentinamente el se orilla a un costado, apaga el motor y cierra los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás, sus mirada es tensa al preguntarle a Serena

-quieres que te lleve de regreso?

La cabeza de ella hace una firme negativa

-yo no pienso volver, no hoy, te llevo a un hotel?

La silenciosa negativa se repite, Seiya frunce levemente los labios, la mira por un largo momento antes de volver a arrancar el coche. Serena se aprieta un poco mas bajo el saco de el, levanta un poco al escuchar algo pero la mirada del conductor sigue fija en la carretera , se encoge de hombros, cierra los ojos y trata de borrar de su memoria la mirada de Darién que no se despegaba de Haruka.

la puerta del departamento se abre , algo no está como debería pero Seiya está demasiado frenético para notarlo, detrás de él Serena entra mirando todo con curiosidad, sabia de estos departamentos, pero no había tenido ocasión de entrar a ellos, su mirada se topa con pequeños detalles que le hacen ver el toque del propietario, una guitarra en un costado, un juego de gemelos y pisacorbata en una mesa, uno de sus libros, sus manos recorren unas flores cercanas, rosas rojas, sus favoritas, Seiya tiene en las manos un pequeño marco de plata que Serena cree reconocer pero que no alcanza a apreciar, Seiya con una mirada seria le toma de la mano

- necesito decirte algo Sere

-me asusta tanta seriedad – una risa nerviosa escapa de sus labios – eh, que no es el máximo secreto verdad?

La seriedad en su mirada le provoca una extraña sensación en el estómago, sus ojos se detienen sin pensar en sus labios y las siguientes palabras le hacen temblar

-Serena, hay algo que necesito decirte

La rubia trata de escapar del peso de su mirada, sus manos se niegan a soltarlo y la sensación en el estomago crece, a su pesar no es ella quien rompe el agarre, sus manos nerviosas buscan algo que tener para no demostrar su nerviosismo

-crees que este en edad de casarme?

-eh?

-si, eso de comprometerme, echarme la soga al cuello, encontrar mi "otra mitad"

El desconcierto crece a cada instante, Seiya casarse?, la sensación en el estómago se define tomando forma de miedo, de angustia, la broma surge sin pensar – pido manos para ser la primera en la lista de candidatas

La mirada de Seiya se vuelve más penetrante aun si es posible antes de responder – estás segura de ello conejo?

El desafío para Serena es claro, dos siempre pueden jugar con fuego- no se nota? – deja caer el saco de él dando una vuelta para que la admire, pero, a media vuelta la luz que llega de una puerta al otro extremo de la habitación le hacen parar en seco, como una mariposa atraída por la luz sus pasos se encaminan hacia la recamara sin prestar atención a la voz de Seiya quien le llama, adentro de la cama, cubierta únicamente con una sabana de satén se encuentra una mujer que le mira triunfante, la boca de Serena se abre sin poder pronunciar palabra, la mujer aprovecha para ponerse en pie medio cubriéndose con la sabana con una mano y extendiendo la otra hacia ella

-Kaolinet, y tu eres?

Serena no necesita dar una respuesta, Seiya ha llegado ya hasta el cuarto y le ha sacado rápidamente

-nadie que te importe Kaolinet, dame un segundo Sere

La puerta del cuarto se cierra con la pareja adentro, no lo suficientemente rápido como para no ver los brazos desnudos aferrarse al cuello de el pelinegro y la sábana caer a sus pies, permanece de pie frente a la puerta hasta que algo le molesta en la cara, su mano la limpia automáticamente y la nota húmeda, sus pasos se dirigen en busca de un baño y el espejo le devuelve una desaliñada imagen, los ojos rojos del llanto y uno de sus chonguitos a medio hacer, sus manos jalan los pasadores que los sujetan haciéndose daño en el intento, el cabello cae en cascada suelto a sus espalda para resaltar los holanes de la blusa que ahora se le antoja infantil, la falda tableada con manchas de pasto y sus zapatitos tipo balerina le estorban, sin fuerzas cae sentada en el piso del baño ahogando los sollozos contra sus brazos cruzados, las imágenes no son ahogadas por sus sollozos, Darien mirando a Haruka, Seiya en brazos de la pelirroja, y resiste el impulso de gritarle a la niña tonta que llora sin control en el espejo frente a ella: maldita sea, ya CRECE

En la recamara Seiya se suelta sin delicadeza alguna del abrazo de Kaolinet, da un paso atrás para salir de su alcance, Kaolinet lejos de retraerse sonríe complacida

-ups, sorry Darling, interrumpí algo?

-como si te importara, vístete de una vez

La sabana que le ha aventado se resbala nuevamente al suelo – no te gusta lo que ves?

-no

la respuesta es seca e implacable, la pelirroja al fin nota que en los ojos que la ven no hay deseo, solo vacio, como si fuera una mancha en la pared, toma la sabana caída y se cubre un poco, se acerca insinuante- siempre podemos despedirnos amigablemente, que dices? – sus ojos brilla al sentir como la mano que recorría el pecho de él es atrapada pero la satisfacción le dura poco

-tienes dos minutos para vestirte o te saco como estas

La sorpresa de Kaolinet no es vista por Seiya, este se dispone a salir ya por la puerta, Kaolinet se abraza a su espalda

-escuchame, si regresas conmigo yo puedo serte muy útil, se varias cosas que te salvarán, que te colocarán en la cima del mundo, tu a mi lado puedes tenerlo todo, ser el único

-te queda minuto y medio

La puerta se cierra tras una furiosa Kaolinet

-maldito, vas a llorar sangre, te lo prometo

Seiya ignora las palabras de Kaolinet buscando a Serena por el departamento, la puerta de uno de los baños esta cerrada con seguro

-Sere estas bien?

No hay respuesta del otro lado, vuelve a tocar mas fuerte sin respuesta, solo el sonido de la regadera es lo único que se escucha, vuelve a tocar fuerte

-Sere, regreso en cinco minutos

La puerta del apartamento se cierra dejándolo en completo silencio, detrás de la puerta Serena se limpia una vez mas sus lagrimas y se desviste lentamente para tomar un baño que borre las huellas de su dolor.

El día llega demasiado rápido para Serena, a pesar de las cortinas cerradas la luz le molesta, baja de la cama con desgano, su mirada se topa con una bolsa de una conocida boutique que anoche no estaba ahí, mira la pijama que seguramente pertenece a Seiya, su ropa arrugada en el piso y la vanidad puede mas, saca un traje deportivo con un conejito en la espalda de color rosa y blanco, mira la etiqueta y nota que es su talla, la camiseta blanca también, una palabra llega a su mente: infantil, con furia por tener que vestir de rosa o de ropa sucia se viste rápidamente, se deja el cabello suelto y sale a enfrentarse con Seiya.

La mañana toma a Haruka sentada en su moto a escasos metros del mar, su mirada es ausente, perdida en sus recuerdos

-_amarías?_

_-otra vez con eso?_

_-es inevitable, estoy demasiada interesada en ti como para no preguntar_

_Con rapidez le quita la diadema del cabello apartándose de ella todo lo que la cama le deja, el ataque de cosquillas favorito de Michiru no se hace esperar acabando hasta que el estomago empieza a dolerle por las risas, la mirada de Harucha sigue a Michiru hasta el taburete donde se sienta a cepillarse el cabello, las manos de ella se detienen en un espejo de plato mirando el relejo de este, sin verla le habla_

_-me gusto de ti que simplemente me aceptaste, no preguntaste quien era yo o de donde venia, o cuánto duraría esto_

_Las manos de Haruka son las que le cepillan con cuidado el cabello aguamarina_

_-llegaste a mi, eso es suficiente, y tu tampoco preguntaste_

_Deja el espejo bocabajo y sus ojos le miran a través del espejo del tocador_

_-no tuviste miedo? Miedo de que yo no fuera quien decía ser_

_-eres mi mundo_

_-antes de ti.._

_-antes de mi ni tu ni yo existíamos sirena_

_Sus manos atrapan las manos de Haruka, se refugia en su pecho al hablarle_

_-prometeme que seguiras adelante aun cuando yo no este_

_-acaso piensas abandonarme sirena?_

_-los ojos de ella le huyen al responder_

_-no, simplemente no me gustan las debiluchas._

una sonrisa amarga sale de sus labios, tan amarga como las palabras de reclamo:

-Y aun sigo preguntándome de donde venias sirena, el dia que te perdi también perdi tu rastro, quizás realmente saliste del agua y volviste a ella didolviendote en al espuma cuando moriste, no encontré rastro de tu vida antes de mi, callejones sin salida solamente, ¿no puedes volver a salir de entre las olas nuevamente? Que milagro fue el que te trajo a mi que no puede repetirse nuevamente?

Su mirada vuelve a las olas buscando nuevamente recuerdos de Michiru, pero ahora el azul del mar no le devuelve el recuerdo que esperaba.

_Azules_

_Es la respuesta concisa de Darién mientras toma un trago de whisky en las rocas_

_-Azul marino_

_Seiya avienta una bola de papel a un cesto cercano-azul tormenta cuando tu jefe se enfanda_

_El expediente solo dice azules, Haruka hojea nuevamente la carpeta con el logo de la empresa_

_Seiya ondea la mano como si fuera recitar -citare a famosa periodista de una revista de corazones: azul océano, como si la fuerza de los mares descansara en su mirada._

_Una bola de papel corta la dramática descripción de Seiya_

_-cállate de una vez, lo siguiente que dirás es que Serena tiene.. _

_-zafiros en la mirada y el resplandor de una estrella iluminándolos_

_La mirada de Haruka se centra en las palabras de Seiya,-vaya forma poética de decirlo, cualquiera diría que estas enamorado de ella_

_La risa de Darien es la respuesta-claro, te presento al rompecoraones de la familia, te puesto que de Serena y de mil mas._

_Seiya apura la copa antes de contestar- soy demasiado guapo para una sola._

Una suave risa corta de tajo los recuerdos, buscando el origen voltea, a sus espaldas una conocida silueta femenina se recorta contra el sol, el listón que sostiene el cabello aguamarina vuela con la brisa del viento, por puro acto reflejo Haruka le atrapa al vuelo

-Michiru?

La graciosa figura no responde, solo sonríe, extiende la mano pidiendo el regreso del listón, Haruka da dos pasos hacia ella y una cuatrimoto que pasa le avienta arena en el rostro, con rapidez se sacude la arena de los ojos buscando a la dueña del listón que ha desaparecido, frenetica corre hacia donde estaba, observa la carretera casi desierta y sus ojos se cierran tratando de marcar a fuego la imagen de la chica.

En un auto cercano el pasajero sonríe satisfecho, la video cámara deja de grabar a Haruka y el chofer retoma su puesto, Tomoe toma entre sus manos una hebra del cabello aguamarina

-eso fue realmente cruel "Michi"

La aludida se amarra el cabello con una banda negra – suficientemente dramático para ti? O querías algo mas cruel?

-no, no quiero volverlo loco de una sola vez, quiero que desee tanto como yo desee, que sufra con "tu" ausencia tanto como yo sufrí, y que page cada momento que me arrebato de su lado.

Tomoe lanza una última mirada a una perdida Haruka quien aun sostiene el listón en la mano y da la orden de arrancar.

* * *

dramatico todo este asunto a quedado y aun nos faltan varios protagonistas, veamos falta Darien, Lita, Nicolas, Yaten, etec, etc, etc, lo se, lo se, soloq ue no sabia como continuar la historia, soy enemiga de continuar por continuar, y realmente espero k ese precepto mejore sustancialmente lo que escribo, bien, quiero agradecer ENORMEMENTE a las niñas qie me siguieron mandados alertas y mensajes sobre esta historia, la cual como ven al fin se puso en marcha, esperemos que despues de la sequia de ideas al fin llege un aguacero tremendo.

seguramente sus comentarios ayudaran a que broten las ideas.

puedo ser demasiado exigente con mi suerte y pedir que aquellos que la seguian esten ahi y me regalen un review?

millones de gracias a mi beta mamoru, que me ayuda a pesar de estar sepultado en los asuntos del reino. ^ ^


End file.
